Ulquihime Rebellion
by Hunterling
Summary: This story takes place right after the Bount Arc. The Espada aren't all getting along with eachother and it causes a rebellion. Ichigo tries to save Orihime from Ulquiorra but the Espada of emptiness realizes he is not as empty as he thinks and starts to grow attracted to his captive. Meanwhile Gin rebels against Aizen and takes 4 Espada with him.
1. The Hunt For Kurosaki

Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer were sent on a mission. Find and kill the following 3 people; Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin and Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo taking the most importance of all of them. Ulquiorra had no idea why Yammy had to go with him. Yammy had clinged to Ulquiorra like a flea to a dog. Of course that brought the painful task of having to deal with Yammy's stupidity. Yammy couldn't even remember the names of the targets let alone what they look like. It was way too disappointing. It shamed Ulquiorra to even be associated with Yammy. Of course Yammy did make it to Espada so that means either he isn't as dumb as they say which every Espada is having their doubts about or that Yammy more than makes up for it in his strength and fighting ability. It is actually unknown.

* * *

When the arrancars arrived in the world of the living, the power both Yammy and Ulquiorra possessed made a crater and the dust in the aftermath was so thick that even Ulquiorra could barely see a thing. When it cleared, Ulquiorra unzipped his coat a little to reveal his hollow hole buried in his neck.

"Yuck. I came here a few times while I was masked. I see the world of the living hasn't changed at all. Still boring as ever. This spiritual pressure is so thin I can hardly breath."

Ulquiorra grew tired of Yammy's chatter. Why did he have to come. Why didn't he refuse. Ichigo, Yoruichi and Urahara shouldn't be too hard.

"Stop complaining Yammy. I told you I could manage this on my own. You're the one who insisted on coming."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sorry I'll give it a rest." Yammy walked out of the crater. At the top he heard many voices talking amongst themselves.

"Is it a meteorite?"

"I don't see anything."

"Something must have made this hole."

Yammy continued walking upward while the humans were talking.

"What's with you people? You better stop staring at me or I'll suck out youur souls!" Yammy threatened.

Yammy used a Gonzui to suck out all the souls of humans in a massive radius. Ulquiorra walked up the crater frustrated at the attention Yammy is bringing to himself. That idiot is going to draw in the soul society.

"Bwya! Awful taste." Yammy said scratching his chest.

"What did you expect Yammy. Weak souls like those will always taste nasty." Ulquiorra explained.

"Well I only did it because they kept staring at us like we were part of some freakshow!" Yammy responded.

Ulquiorra just couldn't stand his stupidity. Those people couldn't even see him let alone sense him.

"Those people weren't looking at you infact they couldn't see us at all."

"I know but they were still pissing me off!"

"So how many in the world of tbe living are we supposed to kill anyway?" Yammy asked.

"Only one. There is no need to kill anybody else." Ulquiorra answered.

"This place is overflowing with humans and you only wanna kill one?"

"That is correct. I've been told there are only three people here who have enough reiatsu to put up a fight against us. It should be easy to find them and the rest are just trash." Ulquiorra explained.

Ulquiorra could sense the reiatsu of a surviving human. She wasn't able to get up.

"Surprising." Ulquiorra remarked.

"There seems to be a survivor."

The girl looked to be in her teens when she looked up, Yammy was standing next to her. His spiritual pressure was crushing her soul.

Yammy smiled.

"I'm guessing if my Gonzui didn't suck out your soul then you must havee pretty high reiatsu. Come on admit it your hiding it somewhere deep inside you." Yammy taunted.

Yammy turned to Ulquiorra.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Is she one?" Yammy asked.

"Look carefully. Her soul is getting crushed just by you standing next to her you idiot. She's trash."

"So your telling me she just got lucky that she evaded my Gonzui? Well her lucks run out."

Yammy got ready to stomp on the girl but a Mexican teen with a weird arm got in the way and blocked it with his arm. Another orange haired lady was defending the girl Yammy was about to kill. Yammy stood back.

"What the? Who the hell are you guys?" Yammy asked.

The spanish man grabbed his arm in pain. He was obviously strong but just a simple kick showed that man Yammy's enormous power. Ulquiorra decided to monitor the fight.

"Orihime. Listen to me carefully. Take Tatsuki and get out if here now." The man said.

The oranged haired girl nodded.

"Just please be careful Chad." The girl said.

The man got up to face Yammy who was more than triple his size. Monitoring their chatter Ulquiorra learned their names. Tatsuki the one Yammy nearly killed, Chad the one who will fight Yammy and Orihime the beautiful orange headed girl.

"Ulquiorra! Is this guy one of them?" Yammy asked.

"Oh Yammy. You really need to work on your investigative powers so that you can detect these things on your own. You should be able to tell with one glance. This individual is trash."

Yammy smiled.

"So I see!" Yammy got excited.

The one called Chad, his armed glowed with reiatsu and he aimed his arm at Yammy however Yammy easily defeated Chad with a single punch and didn't even get touched. He didn't even put up a fight. The orange haired girl came to his aid.

"Chad get up!" She cried.

Immediately Ulquiorra grew interested in this girl and sensing her reiatsu she wasn't the one that had to be killed.

"Chad speak to me! Chad!" The girl cried.

"Ulquiorra." Yammy continued to let the girl cry.

If Yammy asked Ulquiorra if she was the one, he would swear on Lord Aizen he is gonna kill Yammy. Wait. This is one of the few moments Yammy's stupidity had its ups. If she was one, Ulquiorra would deal with it.

"Is she trash?"

As soon as the words left Yammy's mouth, he realized, if she wasn't Yammy would still want to kill her because that is why she came plus there is no way to report it to Aizen without revealing the fondness Ulquiorra has to this girl. Ulquiorra hesitated to answer. Finding a way to keep her alive but it just isn't worth it.

"Yes she's trash." Ulquiorra answered.

Yammy chuckled.

"I gotcha." Yammy begun walking toward the girl. How was he going to kill her? With one fist? No. One finger. Yammy thrusted his front finger toward the girl.

Just as she was about to die, the girl whispered something.

"Santen Kesshun. I reject."

There was a shield in front of Yammy's finger. It cracked open as soon as Yammy made contact with it.

"This girl what is she?" Yammy asked.

Ulquiorra had no idea what kind of power she had but it was an opportunity to fish for an excuse to stay alive. However Aizen would sense immediately if Ulquiorra had any ideas for this girl. Orihime. Ulquiorra would have to at some point stop hoping for this girl to live. The girl began healing the man who got injured by Yammy. His wounds closed in a manor not known to healing. It was like, his injuries came to his body and returned the injuries back the way they were before Yammy punched the man.

"How are you able to heal that guy. Infact how can he even be alive at all." Yammy asked.

The girl sent a creature made of rikka after Yammy but he blocked and destroyed it with his hand.

"Whatdya wanna do with her Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked.

In truth, Ulquiorra already decided he wanted to dispose of her but the liking he grew to her is enlarging rapidly. Before this becomes a threat Ulquiorra decided to outright kill her. Yammy at least was competant enough to kill her.

"Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show him this weird healing power." Yammy added.

Ulquiorra as much as he didn't want to admit it, Yammy had made a good excuse to keep her alive and it is better than what Ulquiorra had done so far.

"Wait Aizen?" Thee girl panicked.

"Yes. She might be of use to him."

* * *

 **I know Ulquiorra says "No that won't be neccessary... just kill her Yammy." However as the description says this is going slightly off the plot. I am building up to an Ulquihime story.**

* * *

Yammy moved his hand to grab Orihime. That dumb brute might kill her with a move like that. With Yammy's hand getting closer and closer, so did Ulquiorra's fear that Yammy may kill her.

Suddenly, literally out of nowhere a soul reaper or shinigami stopped his hand with his zanpakuto. An oranged haired shinigami with massive reiatsu. This was the one. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime and the one who was should be Ichigo Kurosaki talked and Ulquiorra heard him say he was going to end this. Does this mean he was going to take on Yammy.

The teen grabbed his wrist and said "Bankai!"

His reiatsu began to increasee dramastically. Both Orihime and Yammy were stunned at this occassion. The guys outfit changed and his zanpakuto became slim and the size of a regular zanpakuto. This man had to be Ichigo. His zanpakuto was Tensa Zangetsu. His reiatsu was so fierce and violent it could smother a lesser Earth creature's soul like aan insect. In fact he seemed to be slightly hollow like just like Aizen said.

"You got a bankai huh? Hey Ulquiorra? This the guy?"

"Yes. Considering how clumsily you've dealt with the situation, I'm suprised we were able to flush him out at all. The orange hair, the black Bankai. No doubt about it, this is our target Yammy he is the one."

"So he saved us the trouble of searching for him. Ha!" Yammy ushered his lucky word and drove his fist to Ichigo's face however, Ichigo blocked it with his zanpakuto.

"I'm guessing your the reason Chad's lying on the ground over there." Ichigo spoke.

Yammy smiled.

"You gonna do something about it."

Ichigo jumped over Yammy and landed to his right. Yammy's right arm was cut off which triggered him to scream.

Idiot, thats what he gets for charging into a fight before evaluating his enemies strength. He should of mastered the piscisa like Ulquiorra told him to. Even so, Ichigo sliced through Yammy's arm like it was nothing. Not what Ulquiorra would expect from someone who just learned Bankai. His reiatsu may be strong but it was of no match for Aizen-sama.

An out of breathe Yammy threatened Ichigo.

"Damn. You little runt!"

"Surprised you can stand there aand call me names. I guess you are as tough as you are ugly." Ichigo retaliated.

"It seems you are having a hard time. Shall I deal with him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Stay back!" Yammy growled and got his zanpakuto out.

"I can't believe you need your zanpakuto to deal with a runt like this." Ulquiorra remarked.

"I told you stay back!"

"That's a zanpakuto?" Ichigo should have known. What the hell were they? They were not Shinigami, were they vizards?

Ulquiorra felt something within Ichigo. He grabbed his face and even Yammy realised something was wrong and he put his zanpakuto away. Ichigo didn't do anything and Yammy therefore kicked Ichigo sending him flying off. Ichigo caught the ground and when Orihime came to his aid Ichigo yelled "Stay where you are!" before getting punched to the ground by Yammy's left arm. Orihime continued to Ichigo but Yammy let her off with a massive hand across her face. That idiot he could have killed her.

"Orihime no!"

"Shut up!" Yammy responded.

Yammy smashed Ichigo's head several times then started bashing him around. It was amazing he could stay on the ground. Ulquiorra can feel another soul inside Ichigo wanting to erupt and it was capable of destroying both Yammy and Ulquiorra at the same time despite the terrible condition Ichigo is in. Not to mention his reiatsu, it is fluctuating and not in the way a normal shinigami does when they are in battle. His reiatsu is constantly spiking. Regardless, Yammy managed to defeat Ichigo.

"Ha! He stopped moving. Looks like this flea has lost all of his fight!" Yammy said holding Ichigo's head.

Yammy through Ichigo to the ground.

"I'm done messing around. Time for you to disappear!" Yammy punched Ichigo.

Something was in the way. A red rectangle? What in Lord Aizen's name is this?

"Hey there." Said a voice.

When the dust cleared, two people stood infront of Ichigo.

"Sorry I coukdn't get here earlier. You know how it is." A guy in a hat and clothes said.

"What the?" Yammy was in shock.

"All these bugs keep popping up and getting in the way. But stepping in the front of the line just means you're gonna get killedd first SUCKA!" Yammy tried to punch both of the people but the lady who was Yoruichi Shihoin grabbed Yammy's fist and threw him to the side.

"I've got this." Yoruichi said.

"He's all yours." The other one called Urahara said.

Ulquiorra saw Kisuke Urahara give Yoruichi something before they flashstepped away. Yammy rose angry and ready to pummel Yoruichi and Kisuke but he missed as they both evaded his attack with a flashstep. From the dust, something struck Yammy in the face. It was Yoruichi. She climbed onto Yammy and kicked his neck then slammed both of her fists ontop his head and jumped up to the air ready to finish Yammy with a kick. Yammy collapsed and Yoruichi went to treat Orihime. They left Ulquiorra alone. It was foolish but considering the ease at which Yoruichi dispatched Yammy, it is likely they would underestimate Ulquiorra. Yammy was still moving, he got up and used Cero, it was a destructive blast which at this range it would kill Yoruichi and her friends. But the idiot forgot that it would also kill Orihime. The dumb moron kept laughing and Ulquiorra just wanted to slap that smile off Yammy's face.

"You mess with me little girl you get blown to pieces!" Yammy said.

Ulquiorra was reminded. His opponents were Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, they would be finding a way to survive even that. Infact that was what Kisuke did. He somehow managed to retaliate.

"Who are you and how did you survive my cero! You should all be dead." Yammy said.

Kisuke adjusted his hat.

"You need to pay closer attention. I knew if I tried to block it the others might gdt hurt so I simply took the offensive and responded with a similar attack." Urahara explained.

"That's impossible."

"If you want I could show it to you again."

Yammy growled in rage.

"Now scream, Benihime!" Kisuke released hs zanpakuto releasing a wave of red reiatsu toward Yammy. Ulquiorra sonido'd in and deflected Kisuke's attack by catching the wave with the back of his hand and Ulquiorra then released his attack off to the sky. Even Yoruichi and Urahara were shocked by Ulquiorra's ability to deflect a direct attack from Benihime. Of course part of Ulquiorra felt honored but also disappointed that he had to help Yammy sort this out. Yammy howevered laughed.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned his eyes in Yammy's direction and used the back off his hand and struck Yammy in his groin area. Yammy being as massive as he is, Ulquiorra only needed to move his hand straight backwards without bending his shoulders. Yammy was knocked back and a strong arrancar like him should normally be able to defend against that. This just showed Yoruichi and Kisuke how actually strong Ulquiorra was.

"Whyd you do that!" Yammy scrowled.

"Idiot. If you had a brain you would have figured it out. That man is Kisuke Urahara and she is Yoruichi Shihoin. At your current level you wouldn't last five minutes against them. Lets go." Ulquiorra opened up a garganta.

"Are you running away?" Yoruichi asked.

"Why? Are you trying to goad me intk a fight? You know very well what would happen if you tried to face me while defending your friends. Even you must realize the odds are stacked against you. Very well. I am happy to oblidge. Yammy deliver our report to lord Aizen." Ulquiorra stepped forward and was ready to fight Kisuke and Yoruichi without the aid of Yammy.

This would be a nice opportunity to sieze Orihime and all Ulquiorra must do is get past Yoruichi and Kisuke. Ulquiorra sonido'd behind Yoruichi in attempt to draw out his sword and slice Yoruichi across her chest but Yoruichi's quick reflexes dodged the attack and kicked Ulquiorra across his chest. However Ulquiorra's skin was harder than that of Yammy's and Yoruichi broke her leg as a result. Ulquiorra fired a bala at Urahara to distract him while he took Orihime and Sonido'd back into the garganta Yammy was left in. It was a short skirmish and Ulquiorra snatched Orihime before he learned of the truth wrath Yoruichi and Kisuke possessed. The difference between a level 10 and a level 4 was quite amazing but the problem was, Yammy would become a 0 in his release when Ulquiorra remains a 4.


	2. The Meeting In Hueco Mundo

**The first chapter was episode 113 but with a slight twist. Ulquiorra managed to snag Orihime from Yoruichi and brings her back to Aizen. Ulquiorra will have to explain this to Aizen why this happened.**

Ulquiorra and Yammy returned to Hueco Mundo with Orihime in Ulquiorra's arms. He met the Arrancars as well as Lord Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, glad you are back. Share your report with us, your brothers and fellow Espada to what you have done." Aizen seemed rather pushy. Could it be the way Ulquiorra was holding Orihime? Maybe.

Ulquiorra took out his eye and smashed it. His Solita Vista allowed the Arrancars and Aizen to see what has happened. The arrancars were not best pleased. Yammy beaten by a woman like that but more importantly Ulquiorra's failure. He not only failed to kill the one called Ichigo Kurosaki but he also found the time to pick up a piece of trash friend of his.

"I see but may I ask the question on everyones mind?" Aizen asked.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Why did you bring Orihime Inoue here?" Aizen asked.

Ulquiorra wanted to hold on to Orihime even more tightly.

"She might be of use to us Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra answered.

"But the way you hold her Ulquiorra! One might think you two were lovers! What is she a sex slave?" Grimmjow interrupted.

Espada No. 6 Grimmjow Jaggerjack was a lot more bash than Aizen but Aizen's calm tone was a whole lot more scary. Ulquiorra would rather be talked to by Grimmjow then Aizen.

"I just said. She might be useful to Aizen-sama. She has an unknown power to heal wounds. I took a guess to think it controlled time or space."

"I don't care what it is but there is no way you brought her here for Aizen, infact you were so distracted by her that you forgot about the one you're supposed to kill. And Yammy to get beaten by a woman like that, it is no suprise you lost your arm!"

"Shut up! If you..." Ulquiorra silenced Yammy.

"I don't care what you think. She is for Aizen. Besides the boy is literally of no threat to Aizen anyway."

"Ulquiorra." Aizen intervined.

Ulquiorra looked up to Aizen.

"I can see this boy is of no concern. He isn't strong enough to be a threat but Ulquiorra. Prove to me how useful she could be." Aizen said.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes. She was being held by the arrancar that assisted the big one that nearly killed Chad. And he was beside him but without his right arm. The way the white arrancar was holding Orihime however, it was like what every girl wants to be held like however it seems like the white arrancar wants to protect Orihime.

"Can you use your power to heal Yammy? His left arm was cut off." The arrancar said.

"I'm sorry but my healing power is back with Chad. I cannot heal him yet." Orihime responded.

"We must get her power from the world of the living." Ulquiorra said.

"Not good enough! This worthless moron forgot to bring her powers along with him!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Calm down Grimmjow. I will decide what to do about this." Aizen said.

"But Aizen-sama!"

"Ulquiorra, don't worry. Yammy's arm will be stitched up seeing as you bought it back with you. We will continue with our original plan. Make our new guess comfortable." Aizen said.

Grimmjow hissed in anger. Ulquiorra on the other hand sighed in relief. Orihime had her offensive power destroyed and her healing power was left to heal Chad. Ulquiorra wanted Orihime to be with him. She was beautiful but something about her filled Ulquiorra with something similar to anger but something quite different. Ulquiorra wanted to be with her but he couldn't tell what. He couldn't not think of her. If she had died when Yammy smacked her, maybe Ulquiorra would pass it along as an interesting girl but now holding her with both arms snd feeling her warm body warm up his own. Ulquiorra just didn't want to lose this girl ttto anything. That woukd make Grimmjow and possibly Aizen, his enemy.

"Ulquiorra, I think we should, return this girl." Aizen said.

Grimmjow amd Ulquiorra had their eyes wide open.

"Aizen, Ulquiorra sacrificed killing our target for this girl. Since we have her we might as well use her." Grimmjow said.

This was a weird sight for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow had always been against Ulquiorra but now he is defending him. Maybe not, Grimmjow just cares to further the cause. He wasn't happy with Ulquiorra but he was right, if he did capture her the least everyone could do is use her.

"Szayel Aporro." Aizen called.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Szayel Aporro Granz Espada No. 8 answered.

"I want you to do some work on our guest."

Ulquiorra knew Szayel could accomplish things depending on how bloodlusted he is. Szayel could make whatever adjustmants he wanted either super painful and very messy or super quick, neat and painless. Knowing Szayel you just don't want to geet on his bad side and luckily, Ulquiorra's relationship with Szayel was around neutral.

"I'm guessing you want me to, let her returned unharmed we could say." Szayel said.

"That is correct. Szayel Aporro."

"Ulquiorra, if you would be so kind and give me your dear captive." Szayel asked.

To give Orihime to Szayel would be like giving your child to the devil. You didn't know what was going to happen. Ulquiorra could only go on the fact that Szayel intends to perform an experiment on Orihime. Orihime herself must feel terrified. Ulquiorra would rather take that fear since he is unable to feel terror.

"Ulquiorra what's wrong. Didn't you hear me the first time? Give me the captive." Szayel demanded.

Ulquiorra put his arms forward. Szayel put his hand out.

"Come captive, I am going to return you to your home."

Just hearing Szayel talk to Orihime like that made Ulquiorra uneasy. Of all the things in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra can't actually believe Grimmjow is the most preferable bad thing to happen. There's talking to Aizen and there's Szayel Aporro Granz. It is said that he and an equally scary and equally obnoxious Nnoitra Gilga killed Espada No. 3 Neliel Tu Oderschwanck. In fact Szayel before he was an espada made a device. Ulquiorra didn't know its function just that Szayel kept looking for someone to test it out. Nnoitra Gilga who was Espada No. 8 decided to strike a deal with Szayel and since then Neliel wasn't around anymore. Could Nnoitra have killed Neliel? It was unlikely, Nel was way stronger than Nnoitra but he could have used Szayel's device to erase her from existence seeing as how Neliel's body was never found. The fact is, when Szayel took over as Espada No. 8 and Nnoitra became Espada No. 5 Szayel had been making several devices and he turned into the most feared Espada. Even more feared then Barragan. Ulquiorra would have to pray to Lord Aizen that Orihime would be okay.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe this. Ulquiorra saved that girl but didn't kill the primary target. One might think he was actually inlove with her. The way he was holding her was also true. Grimmjow couldn't actually believe Ulquiorra would do this. Besides Ulquiorra was the Espada of emptiness. The only emotion he is capable of feeling is despair. But why is he complaining? This is a good opportunity for a promotion. If Grimmjow completes the task set by Ulquiorra he would have gained Aizen's respect. If it had been Grimmjow he would have killed everyone in the first strike and stay to fight the man and woman who trashed Yammy. Grimmjow decided he would mobilize any arrancar he could muster and send them to war.

* * *

Grimmjow entered the world of thr living through the garganta. He could sense shinigami. Seven of them at least. This would be fun. Seven shinigami. The girl should have returned from Szayel's operation to the world of the living and her weak reiatsu could be detected before even the shinigami. Szayel Aporro must have made her easier to track somehow.

* * *

After waiting. Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Shawlong Koufang, Nakeem Grindina and Di Roy Rinker have arrived. They were going to ease the load a little bit so that Grimmjow could kill all of the ones with reiatsu. Of course if anyone saw them Grimmjow would be in trouble so he had not to be caught.


	3. Everyone knows it Ulquiorra

Since Grimmjow's return to Hueco Mundo, Director General Tousen has severed his arm and disintegrated it leaving Grimmjow unable to remain an Espada so therefore Luppi Antenor has takenover. Gin didn't get along with the Espada very well as none of them seemed to like him very much. Of course when Luppi is around, Gin didn't have to feel so lonely. However Luppi didn't like Gin either. When he talked to the Espada, they tried everything in their power to disassociate themselves from Gin. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Starrk, Zommari, Szayel even Aaroniero Arruruerie. If Luppi were only joking it would make sense but again Luppi is trying to stay on away from Gin and sometimes leaves Las Noches just to be void of his presence. The only one Gin can remember who took a liking to Gin was the Privaron Espada Dordonni but he was so weird. He had thousands of screws loose. It was enough for Tengen Myou to fit through. Gin would rather not spthink about him. But the more important matter was Aizen. Aizen is so powerful now he doesn't need the arrancars assistance and to think of it, he might kill everyone working with him. Gin is the closest thing to Aizen but the way he is pitting his forces against eachother, Tousen against Grimmjow its like he didn't care.

Ulquiorra has sent Luppi, Grimmjow, Yammy and Aizen's new born Wonderweiss. Gin hasn't been near Wonderweiss but with what little time he spent with him, Wonderweiss despised Gin. His infant level intelligence gave him the personality of a 3 year old yet Gin is still hated by the arrancars. Is this because Aizen made it like that. Gin however knew something about Ulquiorra, he was falling in love with that orange haired girl in the soul society. The one Mayuri-sama wanted to disect and the one Kenpachi was helping to find her friends. The one who Kenpachi defended from Kaneme and Sajin. The one Gin had to use his reiatsu to subdue when she came to help Ichigo, Renji amd Rukia when Aizen-sama dispatched Ichigo and Renji. She was quite beautiful but Ulquiorra never fell for anyone no matter how alluring they were. What was it about Orihime that brought some daylight into Ulquiorra. It was nothing like Ulquiorra to hold someone in his arms. His personality is becoming less like Hueco Mundo and more like the world of the living. What aspect of Death will Ulquiorra represent if he isn't empty. Well actually, Ulquiorra has a more concerning problem. Aizen must of already figured it out and plans to kill Ulquiorra. Gin could strike a deal to protect Ulquiorra. The arrancars not liking Gin is a good warning for what is coming. Besides Ulquiorra couldn't possibly resist if Gin knew about Ulquiorra's affection. Aizen most definitely knows and if word reaches Director General Tousin, Ulquiorra is in hell.

Ulquiorra was going to receive the time of his life. He was heading to Orihime. She was a beautiful Gin will admit but Ulquiorra should have had no problem refusing her.

* * *

Ulquiorra passed through the Dangai. Orihime was in the Soul Society and thanks to "adjustments" Szayel made, she was much easier to track. She was coming close. The woman looked as if she was lost in thought.

"What's this only two guards?"

Ulquiorra walked up behind Orihime.

"The Soul Society's incometance never ceases to amaze me." Ulquiorra added.

"They just don't seem to understand, that a person is most vulnerable when their traveling."

Orihime saw him. It was the one from before. The one who held Orihime. The one who captured her and took her to Hueco Mundo. His fighting skill possibly exceeds that of Yoruichi. All Orihime has in defence are two unseated Soul Reapers.

"I must admit I am disappointed in the Soul Society although it is convenient that the restricted currents have been frozen." Ulquiorra stated.

"It's not in my nature to burst in like this but I thought we needed to talk."

Both Shinigami drew their zanpakuto

"Who the hell are you anyway are you an arrancar?"

Ulquiorra moved his hand outward.

"No don't you said you wanted to talk!" Orihime cried.

Before she knew it, her Soul Reaper guard was completely obliterated by a bala from Ulquiorra's fist. He lost his arm and fell over. After witnessing that trememdous power Orihime realized she could never stand up to that. A red ring of what lucked like buzzing electricity surrounded Ulquiorra's wrist.

"Yes I came here to talk. I have something important to tell you."

Orihime used her Souten Kishun to help the fallen Shinigami. The other one was quivering in fear of what just happened.

"Get out of here while you still can."

Ulquiorra fired a bala at the other Soul Reaper. This was going to be a nice moment.

* * *

Gin and Aizen walked down to Szayel's lab. There was something almost everyone knew. Szayel and Gin were no exception. It was quite see through.

"Szayel. Has he made contact." Aizen asked.

Szayel and Aizen just couldn't help but grin. This was just way to much for both of them to dismiss. They both ended up looking like Gin in terms of their smile.

"Just as you thought. I bet they might take slightly longer than expected but I will definitely suprise Ulquiorra." Szayel said.

"I just hope it was worth me having to take care of it myself."

"If you're here for laughs, grab the nearest chair and watch. If you're here to be impressed, grab the nearest chair and watch!"

Even Gin knew it was small moments like these that people really need to enjoy.

* * *

"Don't talk. Don't make a sound. Yes is all I want to hear from you. If you do not follow, people will die but I do not mean you." Ulquiorra showed Orihime Grimmjow fighting Ichigo along with 6th Espada Luppi and 10th Espada Yammy taking on the Shinigami.

Ulquiorra walked closer to Orihime. Aizen, Szayel and Gin watched what happened. Hoping at least Ulquiorra would have a little fun. Out of Szayel, this was no surprise. Aizen however, to see him so hyped up and that smile showed nothingnbut sheer excitement. It was like a girl screaming out of joy before the actual joy happened.

"You're healing ability is impressive. So much so that I have been given the task to abduct you."

Orihime couldn't resist. The arrancars were in a position to kill every one of Orihime's beloved. The only thing Orihime could do was go along.

"Understand woman I have been given these orders by Lord Aizen. I have nothing against you but this is the way things must be. Out of respect though I will allow you to return to the world of the living for 12 hours wrap up any business you have. During this period I bid you permission to say goodbye to one person."

Gin was almost positive Ulquiorra was planning something in secret. Aizen could see nearly everything anyways and thanks to Szayel, he can monitor Orihime. Gin knows if Ulquiorra makes a move, Aizen will be out for him.


	4. Plotting

Orihime returned to the rendezvous just as told. Ulquiorra awaited her.

"Woman. If I may give you even the smallest bit of advice."

Orihime would be willing to listen to anything helpful. But what would an arrancar want to say to her? He certainly doesn't know about her life and the only thing he could say was be wary of Aizen or something like that.

"Stop chasing after the guy who has no interest in you. He clearly does not have feelings for you. He is only interested in protecting his friends and believe it or not that is the closest you will get to being one with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime's eyes opened in shock. She couldn't say or do anything but stay quite.

"I know what I am saying comes as a shock to you but unfortunately for you it is true."

* * *

Luppi, Yammy, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss awaited Ulquiorra's return. Out of everyone, Tousen, Yammy, Luppi and Wonderweiss were the only ones who didn't know about Ulquiorra's secret. It was almost transparent. Tousen didn't know as he and Ulquiorra rarely make contact with eachother. Yammy and Luppi didn't care and we all know Wonderweiss. When Ulquiorra arrived, he brought a shocked Orihime with him.

"I see you brought the prisoner here. She seems a bit shocked. What did you do to her Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

Ulquiorra could feel Aizen's immense reiatsu. As massive as it is, Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa however had more. Did Aizen actually witness what Ulquiorra said to Orihime? More importantly what was Ulquiorra going to say.

"I simply told her the error of her ways." Ulquiorra answered.

Aizen didn't think Ulquiorra could handle this but nontheless, if Ulquiorra is to get, as humans call it, "laid" then Aizen would have to put down Ulquiorra tell he could no longer.

"There was no need of that. Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra could feel Aizen's reiatsu crushing his soul. Ulquiorra needed to think fast before he Aizen notices.

"If I am to be her guard, I wish to form a relationship that will not make her difficult and show her that I am always right so resisting is futile."

That was the best Ulquiorra could do for now. Aizen felt that good enough.

"Very well. Orihime Inoue. I want to test your powers. I want you to heal Grimmjow." Aizen said.

Orihime summoned her power to heal Grimmjow's wound.

"What. That is impossible! Tousen destroyed his arm. Aizen, how can she heal something that doesn't exist?" Luppi complained.

Grimmjow's arm came back and was in a better shape then ever.

"Hey woman. I want you to heal something else for me." Grimmjow showed Orihime a scar and when Orihime healed it, it revealed Grimmjow's 6 tattoo.

Grimmjow turned to Luppi with a malicious smile. Next thing he knew, Luppi was impaled by Grimmjow's arm.

Coughing up blood Luppi spat at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow... you bastard..."

Grimmjow's grin got wider. He raised his hand and charged a cero.

"Goodbye former number 6." Grimmjow fired a massive cero from his hand. The cero was so powerful it blew off the upper half of Luppi's body. The legs remained standing for a considerable amount of time as blood dripped from them. Before long, Luppi's legs collapsed and Grimmjow bursted into laughter.

"Ulquiorra you better watch out. This is a warning to what happens when you go soft." Grimmjow pointed a finger at Ulquiorra.

"I am still two numbers ahead of you Grimmjow. Besides my base form can beat your released form." Ulquiorra said.

"Is that the case now? The Ulquiorra I knew wouldn't have made such a defensive comment!" Grimmjow responded.

Grimmjow was not wrong. Ulquiorra wouldn't have said such a thing. He often ignored whatever Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra grabbed for his zanpakuto.

"Bring it on Ulquiorra." Grimmjow grabbed for his zanpakuto and pulled it out.

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen and he wasn't doing anything. Just watching and waiting for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to kill eachother. Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and took his hand away from his zanpakuto. Grimmjow grinned and sonido'd behind Orihime with his zanpakuto at her neck ready to pierce her skin and skewer her neck.

"If you will not sacrifice yourself, I will satisfy my hunger for blood with her!" Grimmjow threatened.

"You are way too barbaric Grimmjow. If you proceed like this you will get what's coming to you." Ulquiorra lowered his head.

"Put down the blade Grimmjow." Aizen's reiatsu went through the roof. His reiatsu was enough to nearly destroy Orihime but also intimedate Grimmjow to drop his zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow. I cannot allow you to bring harm to Inoue. I could reprehand you for that." Aizen said.

"Apologies, Aizen-sama."

"Ulquiorra."

His face turned to meet Aizen's.

"Make sure our guest has a warm welcome. Give her your greetings."

"As you command my lord."

Ulquiorra raised his hand to Orihime and she followed him to her quarters.

"Espada. I am calling a meeting." Aizen said.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the door to Orihime's room.

"Try not to stur up any attention. That is the last thing you want." Ulquiorra explained.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes woman."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

That question hit Ulquiorra like a bullet in his back. Ulquiorra didn't know how to answer. How did she even find out? If Ulquiorra recalls, he was dropping hints left and right. The fact his mission was to kill Ichigo but instead of using his skills to take on Ichigo in the first encounter, he fought off Yoruichi just to get her. The way Ulquiorra held Orihime when they came back. He even tried to get Ichigo off her mind but reminding her, he isn't interested one bit in her. Ulquiorra just couldn't cover his trail. He was even hesitating to respond.

"What a preposterous question you silly girl. Of course not." Ulquiorra left the room.

* * *

Gin and Aizen walked to the meeting room. Tousen as well as every Espada save for Ulquiorra was there. Aizen and Gin took their seats.

"Espada. As most of us know, Ulquiorra is overcoming his aspect of death which is a void of emotion. Ulquiorra aided by the works of Szayel, Grimmjow and I has become more emotional if anyone has noticed." Aizen said.

"I do wish to know what the point of getting him all riled up is about." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, patience is everything. Ulquiorra will eventually succumb to this emotion and Aizen sure definitely has a plan to use him." Szayel responded.

"Where is Ulquiorra anyway?" Nnoitra asked.

"He is with my Kyoka Suigetsu. I am placing the hypnosis effect on Inoue while at the same time convincing her that I trust her. I have also deployed two guards for her. Loly and Menoly to keep Ulquiorra busy. They will grow jealous if they think Inoue is replacing her."

"That is clever. But do we actually want to get Ulquiorra to be better aquainted with our guest?" Szayel Aporro asked.

"That's what I want to decide."

"If it is the case, I think I could feed the truth to the woman." Grimmjow said.

"From what I have researched, I believe we are trying to get Ulquiorra and Orihime to do something that humans refer to as sexual intercorse." Szayel said.

"What did you get from it?" Grimmjow responded.

"The females believe it is a way to get closer to their partner so they can bond more and become more intimate. I cannot decifer why males do it but I know it is a way the show their affection." Szayel said.

"If we get these two together, we can get Ulquiorra to be constantly around the prisoner. Of course when we kill the prisoner we can draw him into rage and then have fun killing Ulquiorra." Nnoitra said.

"I was thinking more, faking her death as in, the 13 Gotei squads killed or captured her and Ulquiorra goes on a suicide mission tosave her or exact revenge. Ulquiorra does lasting damage but dies and when the winter war comes, we will have the advantage." Aizen said.

"We could use your Kyoka Suigetsu for that but I think we should send some Espada to assault the 13 Gotei after Ulquiorra made a mess of them." Nnoitra said.

"Remember, Ulquiorra is only a 4 Espada. Don't expect damage to be to great." Tia responded.


	5. Attempt One

Szayel walked over to Orihime's room. He opened the door and walked in.

"Ulquiorra is rather protective of you isn't he?" Szayel said.

"I'm sorry."

"I spoke with Ulquiorra and he was in an weird mood. Knowing him he doesn't even have a moon. Do you know what's wrong by any chance? Maybe you could shed some light on the situation."

"I did ask him if he had feelings for me."

"Word is going around he does and it is leading to increased popularity around Las Noches."

Orihime remembered what Ulquiorra said. Not to stur up attention. That seems easier said then done. But if Ulquiorra really does like her, it changes a lot. It is just too much for Orihime to take. First he abducts her then he falls in love with her? Well Ulquiorra was the only man to ever hold Orihime in his arms. It might get difficult to understand.

"Ulquiorra likes you. He wants to make love to you. He can't find a way to domit without getting known to us but it is too late we already know."

"You can't be serious..."

"Oh but I am. Think about it." Szayel left the room.

Orihime had questions. Some of it didn't add up. Ulquiorra couldn't possibly fancy her.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down Las Noches hall. With so much free time on his hands he might as well pay a visit to the prisoner. Ulquiorra grabbed some nutrients as an excuse to visit. Ulquiorra just couldn't controls these instincts. They were like, instinxts of pleasure and happiness. He felt complete around the women but without her he felt empty.

Unknown to Ulquiorra, Szayel's last experiment with Inoue was when he brought her to Hueco Mundo the first time. Szayel had parasites in Inoue's body to control or monitor her. Szayel could control Inoue and make her feel whatever Szayel wanted her to feel. Ulquiorra was heading back. It was time for Szayel to get working.

* * *

Ulquiorra arrived in Orihime's room.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime felt her heart beat faster. She felt warmer whenever Ulquiorra was around. It couldn't be because Szayel could it?

"Woman. I have bought nutrients. Aizen-sama wants you to stay healthy. Eat up." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime couldn't figure out what it was but she just wanted Ulquiorra to stay.

"Yes woman?"

"I want you to stay with me!"

Ulquiorra's eyes opened slightly. What could the captive want from Ulquiorra. She was already torturing him with her beauty and his own desire to be with her.

"I don't see what you could want from me." Ulquiorra walked toward the window that showed the moon of Hueco Mundo.

"I just want your company." Orihime laid her head on Ulquiorra's back.

"According to your friends you have changed." Orihime put forth.

Ulquiorra turned around. He decided he will kill every bit of emotion and bury it deep inside himself. If Ulquiorra could do that, things will come to place the right place.

"I am not here to entertain you woman. I have no desire to stay here unless it is to feed you."

The food Orihime had to eat was barely edible. It had no flavor at all. It was bland but also slightly off schedual.

"The one in pink confirmed it. You actually do feel something."

"Just shut up woman and eat." Ulquiorra demanded.

"My name is Orihime." She finally spoke up and stated it quite strongly.

"I know." Ulquiorra walked out the door.

"Can you call me that?" Orihime kept pushing Ulquiorra.

"Don't talk to me." Ulquiorra sealed the conversation with immense reiatsu. That would be sure to silence the Woman. Ulquiorra left the room leaving Orihime to ponder what is going on with Ulquiorra.

* * *

Szayel hadn't gotten Ulquiorra and Orihime to do it. He would surely have to keep trying but it would require some more work. Meanwhile, Szayel could make Orihime more useful even bring her powers into the Espada. Those parasites he infected her with will allow Szayel to do whatever he wants with her. If Ulquiorra forms an attachment to this person, Szayel could control Ulquiorra.


	6. A Plan In Motion

Ulquiorra walked into Szayel's sector of Las Noches. Each Espada had their own sector of Las Noches. If all the Espada were to turn on eachother, Las Noches would be divided into 10 main sectors where each Espada have their own base and the canopy of Las Noches may serve as a battle ground. It's vast deserts make even Gran Rey Cero acceptable had it not be for the insane range of Gran Rey Cero. Szayel's sector was full of traps and Ulquiorra saw no reason to fall for them but the amount of traps Szayel could easily activate could even threaten someone like Ulquiorra. Szayel however had no reason to activate his traps. Ulquiorra just made it to Szayel's lab which is closer to the desert then most of his sector. Ulquiorra would first check Szayel's room were he rests for a little bit of downtime.

When Ulquiorra arrived, he found the pink haired Espada behind his chair watching his monitor.

"Szayel Aporro. What is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra's voice hinted anger but he supressed it quite well and sounded like Aizen in regards of anger.

Ulquiorra expected something like a trapdoor to open beneath him or the pink figure behind the chair to be a doll or maybe the room he is in is a fake. It caught him by surprise when Szayel turned around like a normal arrancar and focused his attention on Ulquiorra.

"Why hello Ulquiorra. I take it things didn't go well with your woman."

"Don't talk to her as if she was my woman. I have no idea what you are insinuating but it is not going to work."

"Oh it will but I sense we are going off topic." Szayel rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"I don't know what you are smiling about. I did not come here to make small talk."

"Tell me why you're here." Szayel demanded.

"What did you tell the woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a little bit of how you feel in general." Szayel gave a taunting grin. It was like he wanted to get a reaction out of Ulquiorra. Well if he wants a reaction he will get one.

"Don't lie to me Szayel Aporro. I could kill you on the spot. Tell me exactly what you said." Ulquiorra threatened.

"Now there is something wrong with everything you just said. First off I never actually lied to you. I told you that I told her about how you feel in general. Second you couldn't kill me no matter how much you want to. You are not the only favorite of Aizen. Third, I told you already. Twice now and I don't like repeating myself."

Ulquiorra drew his zanpakuto and its blade tou hed Szayel's neck. His smirk still wouldn't go away. How long was this going to last? What game is Szayel playing? He is playing a dangerous one alright.

"Since you became a scientist, you trained for it. I will spill blood if you don't start talking." Ulquiorra's stare was convincing but Szayel decided he would play a little bit longer.

"I am still not convinced that you mean busniness." Szayel's grin grew as wide as Gin's. This only frustrated Ulquiorra. If Szayel was going to give up when would it be? How much longer dammit. Ulquiorra's zanpakuto pierced Szayel Aporro's neck causing him to bleed. Szayel wasn't even compelled to stop or even persuaded one bit. Ulquiorra had a feeling if Szayel was going to stop messing around he would have done so already. It didn't make any sense.

"Talk otherwise I will kill you."

"Now now. Calm down. You need me to tell you what I said to the woman. It's not like you could ask her yourself." Szayel taunted.

He was really pushing as many of Ulquiorra's nerves as possible. Did Szayel want to die or prehaps that wasn't Szayel. Ulquiorra could sense Szayel's reiatsu. It was the same as usual but Ulquiorra knew how exactly how strong Szayel's reiatsu is. If it was Szayel though he could just as easily replicate this to produce the same results. The one Ulquiorra is speaking with might not be Szayel but a copy. This was really pissing Ulquiorra off.

Ulquiorra violently rammed his zanpakuto through Szayel's neck and pulled it out. As it came out, he coughed out blood all over Ulquiorra's uniform then laughed. If Ulquiorra was in the same room for any longer, someone would get hurt and Ulquiorra could no longer guarantee who. Szayel was refusing to talk and there is no way to force it out of him. Ulquiorra sliced off Szayel's arm.

"If I could kill you, know that you would be dead by now." Ulquiorra put away his zanpakuto and left. Between Yammy and Grimmjow and Szayel, Ulquiorra's life wasn't very fine anymore.

* * *

On his way back, Ulquiorra overheard Loly talking with Menoly.

"I just don't get howw she thinks she is so much better than us." Loly complained.

"There isn't much we can do about it."

"But what little we could do can be effective. If we could kill her it would solve our problems."

"Since that woman came to Las Noches, we haven't been getting much attention from Aizen. Death may be an effective solution."""

"I don't suppose you know that Aizen-sama has plans that are not related to any of your jobs arrancars." Ulquiorra interrupted.

"What the hell do you want!" Loly bursted out.

"I would control my voice for if I were you, I would consider myself luckily you're not dead."

"You're not saying you're going to kill us are you?" Menoly taunted.

"Maybe not me but you may be killed by Aizen himself if the woman is actually replacing your role as Aizen's arrancar sluts."

"Maybe but don't forget. You don't wanna mess with us, we know how much that woman means to you." Loly responded.

"And you were still planning to kill her?"

"Of course we will." Loly answered.

"Tread lightly. You are walking on thin ice girl."

Ulquiorra walked away. Adding to Ulquiorra's list of people to watch out for. Szayel, Loly, Menoly and Grimmjow.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked passed Inoue's room. It wasn't time to visit but the sheer temptation to come in was overwhelming. Ulquiorra thought he killed every bit of emotion brewing up inside him. It was time to drown it again. His inside would keep beating the more he thought of Inoue. Did he actually love her. No he was interested in her just a little bit. Not enough to even call it a liking.

Ulquiorra heard some noises inside the room. Grimmjow? What would he be doing there? Ulquiorra listened more closely.

"After someone told me that the last time, and he was wrong, I don't think I can take your word." Orihime could be heard saying those words. That gave Ulquiorra relief.

"If I was wrong I wouldn't be doing what I am doing now." Grimmjow said.

"Please... Stop... Please find some other way to make him angry." Orihime cried.

Ulquiorra opened the door to find Grimmjow pinning Orihime to the ground and her clothes were torn. Holes and patches ripped from them exposing some of her physical features.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?"

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow responded.

"Me and the woman were about to have fun at your expense." Grimmjow answer.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and her face was wet with steams of tears. Her eyes were still watery and when Ulquiorra's eyes met hers, Orihime closed hers and tears flew out.

"I am only going to say this once. Let go of her and leave before I kick you out of the Espada."

Grimmjow grinned the laughed.

"I have always wanted to fight you Ulquiorra. Just bring it on!"

Szayel Aporro walked behind Ulquiorra concealing his reiatsu and was completely undetected by Ulquiorra. Szayel signalled to let Ulquiorra have his time with her. Grimmjow stood up.

"I just realized, I do not have the time to be fighting you now. Keep your guard up!" Grimmjow threatened.

Grimmjow walked out of the room and left Ulquiorra with Orihime. She cried as even more tears left her eyes.

"I am actually sympathetic to you woman." Ulquiorra said.

"Do you have any idea what he was trying to do?" Orihime cried.

Ulquiorra walked around the other side of the room then knelt down to Orihime's level.

"I can't imagine how painful the experience was."

Ulquiorra actually couldn't. If Grimmjow was just planning to rape her, how could Orihime be this damaged already? What did Grimmjow do to her? Ulquiorra lifted Orihime up and gave her what would be considered a hug. Orihime grabbed onto Ulquiorra and he responded by gently pushing Orihime's head onto Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"I don't want to see you like this."

Orihime could feel, Ulquiorra's body wasn't as cold as she thought it was. It was warm and softer than she thought. Keeping in mind Yoruichi broke her leg on Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra's skin wasn't as hard as she thought. Orihime wandered how what does his lips taste like and all those other thoughts of desire flowed through her mind. The problem was, Ulquiorra didn't have any of his own. She could feel that Ulquiorra had some satisfaction with this hug. It was no kiss but it was the closest thing ironically that both had to a meaningful relationship. Getting hugged by Chizuru was different. Ulquiorra was gentle and kind but wasn't perverted and taking advantage of Orihime's good nature. Ulquiorra broke the hug and wiped away Orihime's tears while having one hand on her waist.

"Have you calmed down." Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes." Orihime answered.

"I will get you a new dress. Come with me woman." Ulquiorra ordered.

"My name is not woman."

* * *

Szayel and Grimmjow walked down the hallways of Las Noches.

"I don't think Ulquiorra will like me very much after that." Grimmjow said.

"Me neither. He actually sliced off my arm and ran through my throat. I am thankful to have such great devices." Szayel responded.

"At when am I going to lay my claws on Ulquiorra?"

"In time you will. For now we must have patience and ensure Ulquiorra and the woman grow closer to make putting down the woman as painful as possible for Ulquiorra."

"Then lets consider our situation. Us two entered the war early. By me constantly giving barging Ulquiorra to fight and you terrorising him, we both wildly disliked by Ulquiorra. Loly and Menoly are on the part of threatening to harm the woman and theynwill continue to do so over the course of the operation until Aizen needs them again. So it is me and you coordinating our blows against Ulquiorra and while he wastes time on you, he knows he has to chase Loly and Menoly and he can't ignore them because I could get to her and distract Ulquiorra then when he fights me, he is unable to do anything else." Grimmjow explained.

"I included a feature that would allow us to accelerate the rate at which Ulquiorra falls in love. If you somehow beat him and Ulquiorra is unable to fight back, I can bring out the arrancar powers I induced in the woman to save Ulquiorra. He will then fall in love with her and through my control, I can control Ulquiorra." Szayel added.

"Are you sure it won't backfire?" Grimmjow asked.

"I have implanted parasites her brain to control her thoughts."

"Well then. We can continue this for a long long time." Grimmjow and Szayel laughed.


	7. Seeds Of War

Ulquiorra and Orihime arrived at the main tower. Aizen awaited them and he somehow appeared to he expecting Ulquiorra to show up Orihime next to him. It actually didn't matter to Ulquiorra anymore. He wouldn't waste time thinking about it.

"Lord Aizen. I wish for the woman to be accompanying me wherever I go. I don't think it is safe leaving her alone with the amount of excitement she is brewing."

"Ulquiorra. I actually have a task for you and it is that task alone in which I let your decision be approved."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime. He didn't want to leave her alone. For all he knew, the four crazy lunatics are waiting to pounce on her as soon as she leaves.

"Does the woman have to take part in it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Orihime has no business and has no need to know."

Ulquiorra didn't of all things want to leave Orihime alone. Maybe she could wait far away. No she had to be outside the doors of the room.

"Woman. Go outside and stay close to the doors. If anyone causes you trouble, let us know." Ulquiorra whispered.

Orihime didn't hestitate but did exactly as said. As soon as Orihime left, Aizen's eyes opened.

"Ulquiorra. There is no one better to trust with this mission than you so I am counting on you to fulfill it. I am sorry to add to your already busy life."

"What is it Aizen-sama?"

"I want you to make Orihime Inoue fall in love with you."

Ulquiorra was caught by this one. All this time fighting off needless emotions just to be assigned a mission to give them to Orihime.

"Aizen-sama."

"Just know that by under no means are you to fall in love with her. She is a beautiful girl with traits not even Halibel could resist."

Ulquiorra was carrying a package that should be very easy for but not any other arrancar. If not even Halibel could...

Wait a second.

Did Aizen just say Halibel? She was the same gender as Orihime! What the hell was Aizen planning?

"Aizen-sama. Did you mention Tia? Espada No. 3? The female arrancar?" This was ths closest thing to shock Ulquiorra had been to and it just about made Aizen laugh. He covered it with a smile and chuckled.

"Just joking. Your reaction had to be tested. Love often impairs the ability to think properly on non related matters. I wanted to see if I could trust you."

"You nearly got me Aizen-sama."

"Does that mean you've failed me already?"

"It means you caught me with something unexpected."

* * *

Orihime waited outside the main room. She could only wander, what was going on. Everyone is clearing pointing out that Ulauiorra likes her yet Ulquiorra keeps refusing to acknowledge it. Could it be he's ashamed. The thing is Orihime hs grown to like Ulquiorra. She liked most of his traits but she could never understand Ulquiorra. Orihime would have to find out once and for all is Ulquiorra actually interested. If he is, Orihime can finally live a life without rejection. That life with Ulquiorra. As soon as he came out, he had a discerned looked on his face.

"Woman." Ulquiorra called.

"My name is not woman! My name is Orihime!" Orihime couldn't believe Ulquiorra was still into this bad habit of constantly calling her Woman

"Do you have any feelings of hate or despise against me?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime thought about it. He lead the invasion which brought Ichigo to depression and causing great harm to Ichigo in the process. He hurt Yoruichi, killed two shinigami, captured Orihime and fed her food that is barely edible. However somehow, he did that all in the name of love. He wanted Ichigo out of her life so Ulquiorra could be the one to hold her in her arms.

"Can I answer that question with another question?" Orihime asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you feel any feelings of attachment around me?"

Ulquiorra from the second he laid eyes on Orihime, who was smitten by her sight. Her beautiful orange hair, her face, her care for others which are usually features Ulquiorra prefers to kill someone for having but Orihime was different.

"Let's find the answer out together?" Orihime suggested.

Ulquiorra leaned in and pressed his lips against Orihime's. It was a new experience entirely. Orihime's first real kiss was with an arrancar not only that but her expectations were far different from what Orihime expected. Ulquiorra was human like in many features. His breath, his temperature but anyone could tell that Ulquiorra was new to this whole romance thing. Orihime's tongue penetratedd his mouth and sweeped across it and it was an entirely intense feeling for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra broke away from the kiss. He himself was more stunned then his captive. When he looked at Orihime, she giggled with her hand over her face. Of course she was absolutely irresistable but the thing was, she was still ready for more. She wasn't disappointed but she didn't expect much and yet she isn't disappointed or unhappy with Ulquiorra.

"I know you're new at this but we should still make as much as the first time as we can."

As much as Ulquiorra hated being the follower, he had to comply with whatever Orihime said.

* * *

Grimmjow and Szayel observed Ulquiorra and Orihime via Szayel's parasites.

"What do you plan to do? Turn the woman into an Espada?" Grimmjow asked.

"Percisely. I want to turn her into a Vasto Lorde by fusing her with my parasites."

"I would like to know the exact science behind this."

"You see Grimmjow, I implanted parasites all over the woman's body to spy on her and control her. These parasites will also gift her with hollow powers while magnifying her own powers. The woman will sooner and sooner become more powerful until she is powerful enough to be an Espada then we get rid of Ulquiorra for that woman." Szayel explained.

"Why can't we have these parasites inside us?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because these parasites turn humans and shinigami and other creatures into hollows but they can't turn a hollow into a more powerful hollow and an arrancar fits in the same group as hollows. Besides once the parasites have reverted the victim to a hollow, they die but if they can be turned into an arrancar within a set amount of time, they can keep many of their desireable features."

"So we want to replace Ulquiorra with the woman and the only person willing to help us with it is Aizen?"

"Actually Aizen is playing a minimal role. After Ulquiorra and the woman get better aquianted, they fall in love. Nnoitra will help us to constantly take down Ulquiorra and before the power in the woman is brought out to its maximum potential. Convincing Ulquiorra we want to kill him not the woman, when Aizen sends the woman off for an arrand, Aaroniero will serve as a guard to make sure she doesn't return until later then Aizen uses Kyoga Suigetsu to trick Ulquiorra into thinking the shinigami killed Orihime. Then we kick Ulquiorra off for falling in love and make the woman return. Aizen uses Kyoga Suigetsu to deceive her and show a massive battle has happened and Ulquiorra was damaged beyond the point of recovery and not even the woman could save him. This will drive her into a barbaric state and we send her to kill off the shinigami along with the three remaining Vasto Lorde to destroy the Soul Society. Tousen, Gin and Aizen have rearranged their attack plan to this so that the Soul Society will be in disarray. First Ulquiorra goes in and creates a window of opportunity that we will send Starrk, Barragan, Halibel and the woman to destroy the soul society. Wonderweiss, Gin, Tousen and Aizen will also be there to help the invasion leaving Hueco Mundo under Nnoitra, Zommari, Aaroniero, Yammy, mine and your control not to mention the rest of any that could fight off any invaders like that spikey orange head and incase captains come, the Espada will deal with them. Remember Grimmjow. If there are captains, they go first, every other unit is not important." Szayel explained.


	8. Gin's Plan

Gin Ichimaru monitored the underground passages of Las Noches. The Hueco Mundo portal has been opened and a count of 3 bodies have been identified. Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki. Knowing the soul society, they would probably send captains to follow. Gin thought for a moment. What could they be after. Well isn't it obvious? Orihime. They want to take her back but if Gin was correct, Szayel could easily just give up Orihime and let her destroy the three however Ulquiorra would prevent that from happening. Gin had to figure a plan.

First lets check Aizen's plan. Have Ulquiorra and Orihime fall in love while Szayel and Grimmjow are tormenting him. Next convince Ulquiorra that the Espada don't want Orihime but they want Ulquiorra's body and then Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra will constantly be finding a reason to fight Ulquiorra. Next uses his bankai anud makes Ulquiorra believe Las Noches was assaulted and he missed the entire fight due to being knocked out by the Shinigami, Mayuri Kurotsuchi but saved by Orihime only for her to be captured by the Soul Society to face death. Ulquiorra then goes to save Orihime causing as much trouble with Murcielago as possible and then Aizen takes Starrk, Halibel, Barragan Tousen, Gin and himself to destroy the Soul Society in the window of opportunity created while Szayel continues to bring out arrancar powers within Orihime. Let's start with thee beginning.

Gin allows the invaders to come in and let them proceed to Las Noches. When they get there, have the Fallen Espada deal with them and if they overpower the Fallen Espada, get them to join him. Persuade Ulquiorra and Barragan to side with him by reminding Barragan of how Aizen usurped his control of Hueco Mundo and use Orihime as a playing card against Ulquiorra to turn him against Aizen. Getting Halibel or Starrk wpuld massively aid Gin as he would have 4 of the 5 Vasto Lorde that exist. The last one being Neliel and provided Nnoitra's not with Gin, Nel should she return to Las Noches, not cause too much trouble. Gin just kept wandering what happened to her. She was by far one of the strongest espada and still able to match possibly Ulquiorra or Halibel maybe even Starrk in a fight at her skill level last she was fighting at her full capacity. Gin then considered the reaining espada. They were adjuchas and a gillian.

Yammy was despite being ranked number 10 was potentially stronger than base Nnoitra and base Grimmjow just in his base form. 7-9 Yammy could beat in his base only exception being Aaroniero and his gluttonarea. He is also in his released state able to tople release Nnoitra, Grimmjow and potentially crush Halibel Starrk or Ulquiorra even in their released form. Yammy however is bash and prone to screw up operations but if Gin took Ulquiorra and Barragan, Yammy would be among the most dangerous Espada to watch out for. The Soul Society has few to match Yammy but Gin could likely take Yammy out by himself not to mention Mayuri's paralysis, Byakuya's Bankai, Kenpachi's skill, Komamura's Tengen Myou Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka that was over half of the current captains rendering Yammy not too big a threat.

Starrk is a Vasto Lorde meaning he will always be dangerous but his lazy fucking ass might get the better of him but still he is an opponent to be feared. Gin knows he will be able to take him but not to sure a Captain such as Toshiro or Mayuri would have an easy time against him infact, Starrk could probably kill a great number of captains. Even Byakuya and Kenpachi are not safe but Ukitake, Gin has his doubts. It might be highly beneficial if Starrk joins Gin just for thw sole purpose of not fighting him. Afterward, Starrk could match just about any Espada and probably be able to stand up against Tousen. Starrk's laziness however will be aa big downfall but from what Gin has observed, he can be an excellant fighter.

Halibel is also a Vasto Lorde and she is a powerful one at that. Gin has no idea how he is going to subvert her. Her power is amazing and she can tople even Barragan or Ulquiorra. Her water powers however can be matched by Toshiro Hitsuguya but Halibel has so much skill with it that she could take down Toshiro with just her water powers nothing else. Halibel truly isn't to be underestimated evenGin himself could pay the price. Only Yamamoto could take her down with a comfortable certainty and even then, Wonderweiss has Yamamoto taken care of. No captain is safe against Halibel and therefore, she will need to be taken care of. Or if Gin was to somehow manage to take Tia to his team, her prowess could surpass that of nearly every other espada. The question is how.

Nnoitra is also strong but he is an adjuchas. The strongest hierro of all Espada's meaning he can avoid getting hurt as well as a powerful released form where his scythes and arms provide a great defense and mobility. Overall, he can tank a shit ton of crap loads of attacks equal to a million cero's aand still be fine. His mobility is great in combat, his speed is not required when compairing his agility and ability to move around. His offensive skills allow him to suppress a target and keep them busy for unbelievable amounts of time while his defensive skills allow him to block every attack. Fighting him head on would be useless and a waste of time. No one could defeat him that way. Not even Gin. This means Captains like Kenpachi, Kyuroku and Mayuri won't stand to good a chance against Nnoitra and someone like Kenpachi will most definitely be killed or defeated in a vile manor. Gin is worried about this. If he could take onthe strongest captain of the Gotei 13, Nnoitra is a no go zone. But Kenpachi is a lot stronger than many think. He may be able to match Nnoitra with his base form but his released form, Santa Teresa will finish Kenpachi. That said, someone like Byakuya, Retsu or Soi Fon might be better against him. Byakuya and Retsu due to their extreme skill in Kidou and Soi Fon as her speed, agility, mobility might outmatch Nnoitra's and her Suzumebachi can kill him. Of course the real question is, should Nnoitra join Gin? He is a good package, strong enough to beat Kenpachi provided he Gin doesn't underestimate Kenpachi's skills. There is a possibility Kenpachi might be able to beat Nnoitra but Gin highly doubts even Kenpachi could stand uo to Nnoitra. If Nnoitra could be killed, he is to be disposed of but if he can permanently join Gin, that will be good.

Grimmjow is a very dangerous opponent. He is clever and his intelligence is vastly underestimated as he is much smarter and dangerous than he leads on. Grimmjow is inarguably, the most agile and versatile of all arrancar including Tia and can only be matched by Soi Fon's own agility. His destructive power is great to. His cero's are among the most dangerous of all Espada. Grimmjow shouldn't be underestimated however, Grimmjow can is also strong enough to match captains. He could beat Renji or Ikkaku easily possibly be a threat to patched Kenpachi or he could give a higher level captain a hard time where as a lower fighting level captain such as Unohana or Mayuri might not be able to match Grimmjow. However, the amount of damage Grimmjow could do is certainly something not to be underestimated. Gin should probably kill Grimmjow himself.

Zommari Rureaux is heavily loyal to Aizen. His loyalty compares to Tousen. If Zommari is that loyal there is no point even bothering about him. Just know that someone at Byakuya Komamura or even Toshiro's level could beat him.

Szayel Aporro Granz is a different story to Zommari. Despite his overall combat level, skill level and other fighting skills are lower than Zommari, Szayel Aporro is still more dangerous than him. His danger level matches that of Grimmjow's and possibly Nnoitra's and in a worst case scenario, he is more dangerous than Aizen himself if you were to fall into his most deadliest traps.. In fact if Szayel was paired with either Nnoitra or Tia, he could increase their already dangerous enough status to be able to match or even beat Yamamoto. Szayel most definitely must be removed from the list of threats as he is number one. Szayel can be killed by nearly every captain but if he went off to war, there is no doubt about it. Someone strong will be defending him and they are likely to be strong snough without Szayel being there. Of course it will be hard to kill him without Aizen noticing and it would also be hard to persuade him.

Aaroniero is by far the weakest Espada but his gluttonairea makes him the perfect anti traitor not to mention the fact that lets say Barragan or Ulquiorra gets eaten, Aaroniero could add them to his army of 33000 hollows. He better be killed but Aaroniero is only as useful as either the hollows he kills or the hollows he must kill. To be honest, Gin has no way of convincing Aaroniero to join him. Aaroniero could however be taken out by possibly a low level Shinigami like Yumichika or Shuhei or even Rukia. Gin doesn't even know Aaroniero got into Espada. Grimmjow's, Barragan's, Halibel's even Nnoitra's single fraccion is stronger than Aaroniero.

Gin had to figure things out. Starrk and Halibel are extremely tough opponents. Getting them on Gin's team is one thing but killing them is a whole other story. They are strong. Strong enough to take on Gin himself. Barragan would be the only help. If Gin's predictions aree correct, Halibel has a chance of defeating both Barragan and Ulquiorra but just imagine Starrk. Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel are noturiously painful to deal with. Grimmjow's speed, Szayel's intellect and skills and Nnoitra's combat ability are truely something to be getting in the way. Zommari won't be too useful but Aaroniero is one to be worried about. Gin is not really in any position to fight Aizen.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked the halls of Los Noches. He wondered what could Aizen mean? He wants Ulquiorra to maoe Orihime fall in love with him. Aizen is one for playing games. Maybe at ones expense. Maybe it was a plan to use Orihime if she perceived Ulquiorra dead or maybe it is to test Ulquiorra's loyalty to Aizen. Whatever it is, it isn't something Ulquiorra could take lightly. He approached his sector. Maybe Orihime could visit, it would give her the impression Ulquiorra is in love with her but also show Aizen how he is trying.

"Ulquiorra. Aren't we heading to my cell?" Ulquiorra was startled. He turned around and Orihime was there lagging behind him. He had actually forgotten she was there.

"No woman. We are heading to my sector. I cannot leave you in your cell for 5 minutes without something happening."

Orihime giggled.

"Is that for real or just an excuse?"

"What do you mean excuse?"

"Both of us made out just a while ago and I can tell you are new at this so it can only be expected. You enjoy my company."

Ulquiorra blushed. It was like Orihime was condescending on Ulquiorra but also knew what he was thinking. That hug even the make out, Orihime is not wrong, it was something Ulquiorra would like to experience again and again. Still though, the fact Ulquiorra was easy to read simply by her is not acceptable but the amount of right she is just cannot be argued with.

Orihime giggled again.

"I can see you blushing."

"Don't psycho-analyze me woman!" Ulquiorra said defensively.

"Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra and Orihime jumped back into reality.

"Who was that?"

"Tia. What do you want?" The stoic espada asked.

"I need to speak to you in private. It is something our captive cannot hear." Tia revealled herself from the corner of the hallway.

* * *

"Do not mistake me Tia."

"I'm not. I am warning you, do not fall for this woman. Bad things await you at the end of that road."

"I am not falling for her. Aizen-sama told me my orders. She is to fall in love with me not the other way around."

"Don't bother hiding it. Everyone knows. Even Yammy knows by now. We espada had a meeting without you and it was plotting your death."

Ulquiorra could not believe what Tia was telling him. It was simple but Ulquiorra just wouldn't take it in. He was incapable of accepting what Tia was telling him. Ulquiorra and Tia never talked much but they had mutual respect for eachother in fact, they secretly admired eachother in the way that they would do a great deal of things just to protect eachother. They were like brother and sister in a way. This is the more reason to believe what she was saying but Ulquiorra just couldn't take it. Lord Aizen wouldn't betray Ulquiorra for a simple weakness like that otherwise he would kill all espada a thousand times and over.

"Trust me there is a plan set in motion. Grimmjow and Szayel, do you know why they are targeting the woman? To get at you."

Tia had a point. There is no doubt that Tia is correct. Szayel had implanted parasites into Orihime in order to spy on her. Now everything Ulquiorra does is recorded and monitored. Szayel is no doubt trying to figure out what is going on with Ulquiorra as they speak.

"There is no doubt you are telling the truth then. But how do we fight against Aizen-sama. He has power greater than the both of us."

"I think I have an idea." Gin flashstepped out of nowhere. Barragan followed with his sonido.

Ulquiorra and Tia personally didn't like Gin. He couldn't be truusted with or against Aizen. Ulquiorra just didn't like somee of the things Gin's character displays. It doesn't make him interesting, it makes him look stupid and incompetant. Tia doesn't like Gin because of his spying on her for some project. It was about learning the Espada's secret life that Gin tried to find out about Tia but she threatened Gin would get hurt if he tried to spy on her. After that Tia and Gin have a cold war relationship. Gin is just trying to not anger Tia.

"How long have you been following us?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Since the last Espada meeting I trailed behind Tia."

Tia grabbed her zanpakuto and sonido'd to Gin with her blade to Gin's neck.

"What did I tell you about butting in on a lady's private life!"

"Private? What the hell were you doing that was private? You made a B-line for Ulquiorra!"

Barragan and Ulquiorra knew one thing when it came to Tia. If she holds a grudge against you, run as soon as she accuses you of something. Tia closed her eyes.

"You... You stalker!"

Barragan and Ulquiorra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Tia beat the daylights out of Gin. To be hinest, even Gin should know to stay away from Espada like Tia. He just needs to know that nobody likes him. The two people who do like him are dead and Aizen didn't do anything about it or disappeared and Aizen still didn't do aanything about it. Oh yeah and the third one is a lunatic who got kicked out the espada.

Gin had cuts and bruises all over his face.

"Tia. From what we've heard you want to go aagainst Aizen as well. I wouldn't kill Gin if that was your goal." Barragan came in.

"Barragan. We don't need him. He will only slow us down."

"If you care to talk about it I am happy to explain it to you in a manor you will understand." Barragan's reiatsu flared.

Tia and Barragan had a reiatau battle but Barragan's was much greater than Tia's. Ulquiorra could see this as a first. Barragan was overpowering Tia forcing her to back down. Barragan walked closer to Tia and she collapsed on her knees.

"If you want, we can finish the feud we still have. I remember you trashed my adjuchas and I still want to avenge him for what you did."

Tia thought with more power she could outmatch Barragan but Barragan is so much more powerful than her. She no longer stands a chance.

"Enough!" Ulquiorra barged in.

"I do not care about you 3 silly feuds. It is of little concern for us when trash like you are messing around."

Ulquiorra gained the attention of Gin, Barragan and Tia.


	9. Ulquiorra Falls In Love

Ulquiorra and Orihime walked down Las Noches hallways. Orihime felt safe around Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was becoming increasingly vile and Szayel is becoming scary. In fact, the second Orihime is left alone, Szayel will have her strapped on a bed with thousands of flasks, machines and drugs in the same room in no time. Who knows about the other espada.

Tia seems pretty nice. She appears on the outside to be stoic just like Ulquiorra but she has plenty of personality to make her interesting. She also wouldn't be going at Orihime just to get at Ulquiorra.

Yammy is clumsy and inarguably the stupidest espada around. He is powerful though. More powerful in his base form than possibly Grimmjow. Maybe his intellect earned him the rank of 10. Yammy is not someone Orihime would like to be around even if Ulquiorra was around. First time Orihime met Yammy, he was ordered to capture her and nearly killed her in every action he made.

Grimmjow is very aggressive. He is dangerous and from what Orihime saw, he managed to beat up Ichigo with just one arm. Orihime would hate to be around Grimmjow. Even Ulquiorra's protection doesn't make the fear go away. Grimmjow's skills could manage to match Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra seems to handle Grimmjow pretty well. Still Orihime needs to find a way to deal with Grimmjow herself.

Szayel Aporro is even worse. He seems to be trying to sabotage the relationship Orihime and Ulquiorra have. Ulquiorra unlike with Grimmjow, cannot handle Szayel Aporro as well. Szayel is cold but clever. The fact Orihime hasn't seen Szayel in a while is fear inducing itself. Szayel is crazy. Orihime has the two worst people with her. Grimmjow amd Szayel. Grimmjow is barely manageable but Szayel is a whole different level.

The only other Espada she knows is Nnoitra and he from what Tia and Ulquiorra said, is crazy and untrustworthy. Szayel Aporro describes him as a beast you must restrain before he is released. Orihime is in no position to judge other than the fact that 3 espada have revealed their opinions to her. He can't be worse than Grimmjow but Nnoitra and Szayel may conspire together. And if Szayel isn't lying, Nnoitra is number 5. Szayel had to be taking advantage of her limited knowledge. It is believable but if the top 4 are willing to reveal their numbers, why not make Nnoitra possibly number 7 or 9 be number 5. If rumors are also going around that Nnoitra killed the third espada to get a promotion.

"Orihime, I am heading to an Espada meeting. All the espada are required including Szayel and Grimmjow so they won't be bothering you." Ulquiorra said.

"Does that mean you are sending me to my cell?"

"Yes."

Ulquiorra opened Orihime's door and revealed a refurbished room. The one Grimmjow made a mess of is no longer a thing.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat down in his chair. The other 9 espada including Tia and even Barragan didn't show a warm face to Ulquiorra. He could only wander what was wrong with them. Tousen was there but Gin wasn't.

"Espada. I do not think our work is done. I left Gin to monitor Hueco Mundo. Ichigo Kurosaki and two other invaders may enter Hueco Mundo in order rescue Orihime." Aizen opened.

"I thought that nobody would attempt to rescue her." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Ichigo is one of the few that could be interpreted as a threat. He must be eliminated."

"Well Ulquiorra if you had done your job, you could have saved Yammy an arm and killed Ichigo." Grimmjow blurted out.

"You had two attempts to do better than me and you still couldn't kill him trash." Ulquiorra retaliated.

"It couldn't be as bad a failure as you." Szayel said.

"I could have killed him and his friends with way too much ease. It wouldn't even be a fight." Nnoitra stepped in.

"Keep in mind people you are talking to someone who ranks higher than you." Tia said.

"These rankings don't matter. I am stronger than you yet you are still two numbers ahead." Nnoitra spoke.

"Same goes for me and Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow added.

"The ranking doesn't matter. We must kill the boy." Ulquiorra said.

"Be careful Ulquiorra. You might upset your girlfriend. She might not be over him." Grimmjow taunted.

"Grimmjow. You would do your best to stay mature about this."

"Are you simply offended about what I said?"

"It is funny Grimmjow how no matter what, during every espada meeting you find a way to yell at Ulquiorra." Yammy laughed.

"Who asked you ye dumbass. I am 4 numbers ahead of you."

"Wrong. I am 6 numbers ahead of you."

"Are you fucking retarded. I am a 6 you are a 10!"

"Grimmjow, don't you know how to use Piscisa? You are more useless than I thought. Yammy has a much higher combat skill than you. The powergap between you and him is bigger than you and Szayel." Ulquiorra explained.

"Espada." Aizen intervined.

His calm voice echoed across the room. His quite voice ended the noisiness of the espada.

"Ulquiorra. Please tell us everything we need to know about the invaders." Aizen spoke.

"The first invader is someone who is called Chad. Gin revealled to me his real name is Yasutora Sado. He appears to be a fullbringer and his arm is capable of shooting out reiatsu as a projectile by gathering it in his hand. He should bepretty easy to take out as Yammy had defeated him in a single strike." Ulquiorra explained.

"He seems way to weak. Is that arm of his maroon and black? Is he a black tall and muscular figure?" Grimmjow asked.

"That is correct Grimmjow."

"One of my fraccion, Di Roy Rinker nearly killed him. He is among the weakest of my fraccion." Grimmjow explained.

"Funny you speak about weak fraccion Grimmjow. You got every single one of them killed in one attack." Szayel pointed out.

"One of them your brother!" Grimmjow growled.

"Do not underestimate him. He lacks speed and agility but he is strong. Too strong to be a human. He is strong enough to be an arrancar." Ulquiorra warned.

"Are you scared Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra asked.

"I mean physical strength you piece of trash!" Ulquiorra responded.

"This guy blocked a kick from me. I didn't put anything in it yet he managed to block it with his arm." Yammy said.

"Impressive. For an arrancar with physical strength to be blocked by a human. That is hilarious." Szayel giggled.

"I don't know what you're smirking at. He could kill you in a fight for sure!" Yammy threatened.

Szayel giggled even more.

"Huh?" He said opened mouthed like he was impersonating an idiot.

"Me? Dream on." Szayel's smug tone was enough to even annoy Yammy.

"How do you prepose we take him out?" Aizen asked.

The attention turned to Ulquiorra.

"The Privaron Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

"So you are taking precautions?" Starrk asked.

"I told you. Do not underestimate him. For a human he is strong enough to match the strength of a physical class arrancar."

"Excuse me. I swiped him once and he was close to death." Yammy said.

"I didn't say Espada level you idiot."

"I am not interested in him. You can have him. There is someone else I am after." Grimmjow said.

"The next invader is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the second one of four possible invaders." Ulquiorra explained.

"Him? The guy that gave me my scar across my body?" Grimmjow asked.

"He cut off my arm didn't he?" Yammy asked.

"Yes they are the same people. Grimmjow. Yammy."

A grin came across Yammy's face contrary to the malicious smile across Grimmjow's. They are taking it too seriously.

"Ichigo is strong..."

"Strong enough for me to beat him around with only one arm!" Yammy interrupted.

"You jackass! I beat him with one arm!" Grimmjow yelled.

"You had time to get used to it!"

"You had the opportunity to kill him with both arms!"

"At least I didn't need to activate my hierro on him!"

"I beat him up with both arms and still managed to defeat him with one arm. You lost an arm in the process of fighting him!"

"My injuries don't compare to yours! I lost mine in battle! You got that scar that everyone can see as well as losing your arm to Tousen! To top that off, my arm could be stitched back but you got kicked off the Espada!"

"At least I didn't get beaten up by a smelly man and a woman!"

"At least my arm didn't require a captured human with unknown powers to heal!"

"Will you two shut up already!" Nnoitra and Szayel yelled.

"The more you two fight the less I get to pound all the invaders to scrap and if I can't get them than both of you will make up in their place!" Nnoitra yelled at literally the same time Szayel was yelling "The more you barbarians fight the less likely I get to keep them for experiments and you two will have to follow them up!".

"Ulquiorra continue." Aizen ordered.

"Ichigo is strong. He is a substitute shinigami and his zanpakuto is Zangetsu. It sliced through Yammy's arm like it is nothing but he has an ability called Getsuga Tensho which concentrates reiatsu and releases it as an offensive projectile. His bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, turns the Getsuga Tensho into black Getsuga which is more dangerous and more hollow like. Grimmjow has had the most first hand combat experience with Ichigo so he can take us through the rest."

"Like I am going to give information on my prey to you. This guy is my prey. Don't any of you touch him. That's my guy not any of yours."

"You may have some competition Grimmjow. I could use him for my experiments." Szayel smiled.

"It may be best to leave him to a Vasto Lorde such as myself or Halibel maybe even Barragan." Ulquiorra said.

"He is not anywhere near as strong as a Vasto Lorde!" Grimmjow said.

"Not by your experience but when he fought Yammy, Ichigo's reiatsu was consistantly inconsistant. He reached a point where something inside of him could bust out and despite the terrible condition Yammy put him in, he could still take on a full powered Yammy and me at my maximum power." Ulquiorra explained.

"Are you saying, your maximum power and Yammy's maximum power has been exhausted while you failed to kill him?" Nnoitra asked.

"No you idiot. I am saying there is a possibility a creature lives inside of him stronger than all us Espada. That is why Szayel he shouldn't be one of your experiments."

"You just gave me more reason to keep him as an experiment and then you tell me not to keep him as an experiment?"

"I sense it as well Ulquiorra. Something about him just seems to be more powerful than everyone in this room put together multiply it by 12." Aizen spoke.

"He is that powerful? With all due respect, I think you all lost your minds!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow. In his bankai state, tell me his Black Getsuga didn't give you as big a scar as it did or that the second time you fought him, you got beat up because he managed to draw out powers of that creature inside."

Grimmjow's eyes opened. Ulquiorra knew. Perhaps worse, it is out there for every Espada to use against him. When Grimmjow fought him, there was a hollow mask over his face. Afterward, Ichigo started to beat up Grimmjow from there and on until his mask expired. Then he fought another guy with another hollow mask and Grimmjow nearly died as a result of him. The truth had been, Grimmjow got beaten up by Ichigo and two other people. That shinigami that killed Di Roy and the blonde man with similar teeth to Nnoitra.

"That was just a tiny amount of power Grimmjow. It is so unbelievably minute that it even has an expiration time for how long he can use it. If he is at his full power. As Aizen said, he is a great threat. We will have to stop by on him later." Ulquiorra said.

"So who is the third?" Nnoitra asked.

"We have two people left. Yoruichi Shihoin or Kisuke Urahara. I am guessing in order to get to Hueco Mundo Kisuke had to lead them there so I will place my bets that Yoruichi has tagged along with the two. She is strong. Strong enough to best base Yammy and possibly release Grimmjow. I'd say Nnoitra is her limit based on her power." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh Ulquiorra I am flattered you are practically begging me to fight her." Nnoitra said.

"What the hell? Nobody can beat me in my released form!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I wasn't giving it everything I had!" Yammy said.

"Wait that woman beat up Yammy? She definitely cannot beat me in my base." Grimmjow said.

"You two are fools. Out of all of us, Nnoitra is the most suited for fighting her. His hierro among the strongest of all Espada and both are melee fighters. I am counting on Yoruichi exhausting herself to the point Nnoitra can finish her however he wants. If I am correct, her flashstep is incredibly fast so either Szayel's support or Zommari would do." Ulquiorra explained.

Ulquiorra just came to a realization. If Szayel Aporro supported Nnoitra in takingndown Yoruichi, there is a possibility that they may get killed but even more so. It will keep Szayel Aporro off Orihime while Grimmjow is likely to chase after Ichigo just to prove himself better then him, Yammy and all the other Espada as well as proving his competence over Ulquiorra. Orihime would be alone. Just Ulquiorra and a body of flawless perfection. Orihime and Ulquiorra could...

"Ulquiorra, are you spacing out?" Nnoitra asked.

Grimmjow gave himself a facepalm. Of all times why during an Espada meeting? Is Ulquiorra fucking retarded or something? That bitch. She is distracting Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra quickly found something to get everyone's minds offf him. Ulquiorra went out and saw Loly and Menoly grabbing the keys to Orihime's room. The noise they made was minimal but they were there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

* * *

Orihime sat in her cell. She could sense the reiatsu of Ulquiorra. He walked to the door of her cell then opened it. Seeing Ulquiorra just brought joy to Orihime. Being seperated was a bit too much for Orihime. She might actually be in love with Ulquiorra but the same could be said the other way round. It was a long meeting. Orihime was glad Ulquiorra was there to see her.

"It will be time to eat soon." Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes."

"I missed you."

"I... I missed you to." Ulquiorra walked forward to Orihime and leaned in for a kiss. Orihime felt it weird. The one capturing her is falling for her and it is no secret it is true. Ulquiorra embraced Orihime's body. It was perfect. Her soft but firm skin. It was warm and it would put Ulquiorra in heat. He broke off from the kiss and caught some breathe causing Orihime to giggle.

"What is so funny woman?" Those five words killed it for Orihime.

She put both her hands on Ulquiorra's face and blushed heavily.

"My name is not woman!"

Ulquiorra's hands found themselves together behind Orihime's back.

"Shall we try again?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime leaned in and met Ulquiorra's lips. Ulquiorra lifted Orihime and sat her down on the bed.

"Ulquiorra, are we really doing this?"

"I have grown interested in you enough. I for one think I want to know you better."

"Ulquiorra. Are you trying to say you love me?"

"Love?" Ulquiorra was dumbfounded when he was asked that question while at the same time his face turned red like blood.

Orihime pulled Ulquiorra closer to her.

"I guess what you feel is love." Orihime kissed Ulquiorra and the two tongues began to wrestle with eachother. Of course Ulquiorra's inexperience still earned him to be the recessive tongue while Orihime was still more dominant. Ulquiorra and Orihime continued. The two admired eachothers presence. Ulquiorra was in awe of Orihime's beautiful body. Her hair, her skin, her texture, her breasts, the way her tongue tastes, the way she smells. Everything was emchanting.

Ulquiorra unzipped Orihime's new dress. It had revealed the top part of Orihime's breasts aand majority of her back but not no more. Ulquiorra had access to her black bra holding up her heavenly breasts. Orihime unzipped Ulquiorra's jacket revealing his hollow hole buried inside his neck. She continued until his jacket was completely unzipped. Ulquiorra did the same with Orihime. At this point Orhime and Ulquiorra were topless and ready to get down to business.

* * *

Grimmjow and Nnoitra arrived at Szayel's sector. No doubt Ulquiorra has relocated Orihime under his wing and in his sector in order to make it easier for Ulquiorra to defend her. Szayel's sector was only one sector away. Tia's sector. Of course if Tia refuses safe passage, Grimmjow's sector is the cloest with only Yammy and Aaroniero's sector to pass through. Make no mistake, Aaroniero has a pretty dangerous territory. It isn't even safe to pass through. It might be easier to cut through the middle were Nnoitra's sector is but then Barragan's sector is in the way and he controls central Los Noches as well as more territory than any other Espada. Szayel was going to find a way around that problem.

"Hello Grimmjow. Nnoitra. You have come here to me to get to Ulquiorra." Szayel said.

"That is correct." Grimmjow said.


	10. Ulquiorra vs Emotion

Ulquiorra just couldn't follow what Tia said. He may have been smitten by Orihime. She was just so perfect he even started fantasizing about her during an espada meeting. He even proceeded in intercourse with her after the meeting and made out with her shortly after. Then Tia warned him about Szayel and Aizen. She was too late. Ulquiorra had fallen in love with her and now Gin is making a plan to revolt against Aizen. With 3 espada, all of them Vasto Lorde, it couldn't be too hard.

Ulquiorra had to rest a little while from Orihime while he could. It was only a matter of time before he could see Orihime and bring her lunch. Orihime was permitted to go into Ulquiorra's room. It was the safest possible place for Orihime. Grimmjow and Szayel couldn't pass through easily because of where their sectors were located. Grimmjow would have to pass Aaroniero and Szayel would have to pass Tia. Of course the threat would be, Nnoitra and parts of Szayel's sector is the desert which hopefully in order to get to Ulquiorra from Szayel's sector without passing Tia, Szayel would have to pass Nnoitra then Barragan who's sector covers majority of Ulquiorra's. Orihime is safe. Nobody would like to pass Aaroniero, getting past Nnoitra is one thing which Szayel may have no problem with but getting past Barragan is totally another thing. Tia is also someone who would not let Szayel pass for any reason.

The sectors represented the territories and in a top 10 of largest sectors;

10 Starrk. He isn't competitive and likes to just nap in his area.

9 Zommari. His sector isn't big but it guards Aizen's quarters very well.

8 Ulquiorra. His sector is close to the desert but covered by Barragan's, Tia's and Aaroniero's.

7 Yammy. His sector is big enough to wage a long destructive war on any who pass by.

6 Szayel. His sector is full of traps and experimental stations inside Los Noches and Los Noches desert.

5 Tia. Her sector is only large because her fraccion have their own sectors in her sector. It is a war in there as well.

4 Aaroniero. His sector holds a number of hollows that he experiments on daily.

3 Grimmjow. Grimmjow is very competitive and he seeks to conquer as much room as possible.

2 Nnoitra. His sector is large because he is fighting with Barragan for a larger sector. His is throughout the desert.

1 Barragan. He holds the largest sector and it is central but also interferes with Aaroniero, Tia, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

Speak of the devil, Nnoitra's reiatsu could be sensed. As well as Grimmjow's. And Szayel's. They were coming closer to Ulquiorra. He could have sworn he was in the safety of Barragan's sector.

Ulquiorra used a Señal which would allow him to communicate with Barragan.

"Barragan. Are you aware of the three invaders in your territory?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No. Who are they?"

"Nnoitra Gilga, Szayel Aporro Granz and Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"I cannot sense them."

"Open your Piscisa."

Ulquiorra realized, his Piscisa was far greater then any other espada. He can sense anyone even if they hide their reiatsu.

"They are headed for you. I shall send someone to drive them away."

Ulquiorra closed his Señal. Nnoitra was close by. His tall body was the first to be seen. His spoon hood and the way he carried his gigantic oversized spork. Does he have an addiction to silverware or something? Nnoitra's smile was violent as ever. Does he want to kill Ulquiorra.

"Hello Ulquiorra. Did you discipline the pet? I am curious."

"None of your business Nnoitra." Ulquiorra answered.

"You know Grimmjow and Szayel Aporro are not to pleased with your weakness but I am not about to let them kill you." Nnoitra lowered his weapon.

"If you are planning to kill me before they arrive, you truely are as stupid as Halibel says you are." Ulquiorra turned to Nnoitra.

"I don't know. I have a better chance than Grimmjow. I represent the full number between you and him."

"You still will never be able to kill me."

"Do you wish to know what happened to Neliel Tu Odelschwanck?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"No. But if you did kill her. I will make sure you pay for treason."

"Allow me to show you." Nnoitra placed his hand inside his jacket as if he was going to pull something out. When he reached what he was looking for, Nnoitra disappeared into a red trail of reiatsu similar to that of Kisuke's Benihime. Ulquiorra quickly activated his hierro and sonido'd away from Nnoitra who was no doubt behind him.

"I didn't kill Nel but one could say she isn't herself anymore." Nnoitra smiled.

Ulquiorra's hierro would take some time to harden but Nnoitra no doubt had his up and running. Grimmjow and Szayel were getting close. Ulquiorra fired a bala at Nnoitra which he blocked with his Santa Teresa.

"Understand it isn't her that needs killing it is you. You must die Ulquiorra." Nnoitra jumped and disappeared into thin air. Ulquiorra's piscisa detected him immediately and blocked his attack.

"So you can block my attack?"

"You're attack combines your physical skills and height with sonido and make it look like you vaporized into the air but then you attack them from behind while they are looking for you in the sky. What really happened is you jumped over your target then used sonido so you look like you disappeared then you use Santa Teresa to cleave the head of your target." Ulquiorra explained.

"So you figured it out in one attack." Nnoitra smiled.

"Don't lie. You used it against me twice but whatever device you used increased the force, range and lethality of your attack. It also speed up your sonido and confused your target with the red reiatsu. I barely managed to dodge it but when I saw you, I sonido'd away but it was too late you were behind me already." Ulquiorra explained.

"How did you figure that out?"

"First of all, the color of your reiatsu is not red. It is yellow. Second, your sonido is only fast enough to be used in simple optical tricks effectively. I could keep track of it all day but there was no way you could have suddenly gotten faster within the course of the last time I saw you use sonido."

Nnoitra smiled.

"Very good. Now I have a question." Nnoitra paused and his grin became malicious just like Grimmjow's. His eye turned and pierced Ulquiorra's.

"Do you know why I missed?"

Ulquiorra put his hand over his head. The trail went over his head but nothing was there. Not even a cut. His mask was fine and no hair was lost. Ulquiorra had no idea how or why Nnoitra missed.

"You tell me."

"Take some time to think about it." Nnoitra sonido'd up to Ulquiorra and pushed Santa Teresa forward. Ulquiorra was strong but Nnoitra's strength was also something not to be underestimating. Nnoitra was actually giving Ulquiorra a hard time. He couldn't fight off his strength. Nnoitra adjusted the angle Santa Teresa was from the ground and pushed it forward causing Ulquiorra to fall to the ground.

Ulquiorra still couldn't figure out why Nnoitra missed but a greater question was, how did his physical strength become so great. Did Ulquiorra go soft? No, his skills are still great and even if he had gone soft, Nnoitra would still be nothing. The power gap between 4 and 5 was great. Ulquiorra was a Vasto Lorde but Nnoitra was still an adjuchas. Nnoitra laughed.

"Get up you pathetic creature."

Ulquiorra pointed his fist at Nnoitra and fired a bala at him. The force pushed Nnoitra back so Ulquiorra got up and charged a cero. As soon as Nnoitra got up, a light green cero was headed his way. When the cero exploded, Ulquiorra sighed. Nnoitra was gone. Suddenly a red trail of reiatsu appeared like lightning over Ulquiorra's head. He dodged but the trail was already gone. His opportunity to dodge was missed. Nnoitra stabbed Ulquiorra through his back and blood stained the sand.

Ulquiorra's hierro should have been up but he didn't pay attention to it. Again, Nnoitra failed to cleave Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra turned around but Nnoitra was gone. Suddenly Ulquiorra felt Santa Teresa cut Ulquiorra again. These were fatal cuts. Ulquiorra's hierro was at least strong enough to prevent him from being cut in half. When Ulquiorra turned around but a red trail of reiatsu instead of going over Ulquiorra's head, went to his right but then trailed upward passed Ulquiorra's body and blood spilt everywhere leaking from his chest. How could Nnoitra have become so fast and what is going on? Ulquiorra couldn't dodge the attacks Nnoitra dished out but he noticed Nnoitra used a regular sonido and still managed to cut Ulquiorra. He dodged it the first tike but not the second time. Then the double trail of red reiatsu was to confuse Ulquiorra.

Suddenly something pierced Ulquiorra's back and then Ulquiorra noticed he was severely cut on his neck. Ulquiorra had been distracted and failed notice that fatal strike. Ulquiorra fell and collapsed due to the his wounds.

"There is no way I could have beaten you that easy."

Ulquiorra's wounds suddenly disappeared. He got back up and face Nnoitra.

"I know what you did now. I finally worked it out. Your attack patterns and everything."

"I thought you already mapped it out." Nnoitra smiled.

"You were trying to slow my reaction time by inducing thoughts in my head. That is why you didn't kill me with your red reiatsu trail. The red reiatsu is red for a simple reason. To intimidate the eyes. It is only an instant and it is sure to psychologically intimidate the opponent. I noticed your attacks were getting faster and your sonido is as well but if I recall, your sonido is only fast enough for optical tricks. What happened was that I was getting slower. I was mapping out your attack and realized, you were trying to confuse me. You never killed me because you wanted my thoughts to get in the way then you could severely injure me." Ulquiorra explained.

"Very good." Nnoitra smiled.

"Lets start fighting for real." Nnoitra added.

Ulquiorra drew Murcielago but Nnoitra's Santa Teresa pushed against Ulquiorra's zanpakuto. With one arm, Ulquiorra found himself on the ground again. Ulquiorra had forgotten about Nnoitra's strength. Ulquiorra focused solely on his hierro. Nnoitra reached into his jack so Ulquiorra took the offensive and cut Nnoitra were his hand was. Nnoitra's hierro absorbed the cut and no injury was made so Ulquiorra punched Nnoitra. Whatever device he tried to use was no longer functioning. At the same time Nnoitra was sent flying into the sands again. Ulquiorra charged another cero and fired it interested in how Nnoitra was going to trick himself out of this one. Ulquiorra's cero exploded but made a much wider explosion than it should. It was like he cero'd a wall or something. Nnoitra had retaliated with his own cero.

"No tricks. That's the way you want it then that's the way you will have it." Nnoitra grabbed his zanpakuto and charged after Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra readied himself. His hierro was up to its full power. Ulquiorra stopped Santa Teresa with his bare hands. Nnoitra's eyes opened in surprise. How could anyone stop his zanpakuto with their bare hands? Santa Teresa is far to heavy for that. Ulquiorra fired a bala at Nnoitra which he couldn't block. Ulquiorra fired several of them which though they didn't hurt Nnoitra, they definitely harmed him greatly. Nnoitra no longer had the advantage. Ulquiorra's high speed regeneration would stop the wounds Nnoitra inflicts plus, Ulquiorra is no ready to fight and there is no more fooling Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra has the upper hand and cannot be defeated by Nnoitra anymore.

The difference between Ulquiorra and Nnoitra is becoming clear. Nnoitra charged forward and swung Santa Teresa downward but Ulquiorra charged forward, stopped Santa Teresa with Murcielago then stuck his hand into Nnoitra. His hierro couldn't protect him. Ulquiorra fired a cero which demolished Nnoitra. Nnoitra fell and couldn't get up. Ulquiorra had finished this fight. He beat Nnoitra. Grimmjow and Szayel were coming however but they would probably fall before Ulquiorra just as he did. This was the difference between 4 and 5.

"Nnoitra. Take note of how quickly I defeated you. You simply couldn't stand against me when I learned your tricks."

"One day, you will become too weak and dispatching me will be no easy task." Nnoitra cursed.

"When that day comes." Ulquiorra said before throwing Nnoitra down to the sand.

"Nnoitra. I thought you would hold him longer." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra looked behind him and found Grimmjow. Behind him was Szayel Aporro. They were all conspiring together. Ulquiorra didn't understand how they got such an easy time traveling through Barragan's sector. Ulquiorra was just resting in Barragan controlled deserts when Nnoitra attacked him and now Grimmjow and Szayel are here for it.

"Ulquiorra. You may have beaten Nnoitra but learn you are still weak." Grimmjow said.

"What do you mean Grimmjow?"

"You could have finished Nnoitra a whole lot quicker than that!" Grimmjow said.

"Are you going to attack me as well?" Ulquiorra asked.

Ulquiorra noticed Szayel was gone. Ulquiora's piscisa detected Szayel and he moved to block Szayel's zanpakuto, Fornicarás. Szayel Aporro was fast. For a scientist and researcher he moved like an agile light weight warrior. His speed wasn't to be compared to by Ulquiorra's however.

"Your speed is very good but your attention is lacking a bit." Szayel Aporro commented.

Something pierced the back of Ulquiorra's body. Grimmjow's zanpakuto, Pantera. With Grimmjow's zanpakuto piercing Ulquiorra's body, he knew that the moment he took it out he would have to quickly regenerate. Szayel Aporro moved Fornicarás into the exit wound Pantera inflicted. When Grimmjow's went out, Szayel's went in. Ulquiorra couldn't regenerate from that.

"Now Ulquiorra. You should have seen something like this. Don't think your hierro would have protected against that." Szayel smiled.

"What did you put in that sword?" Ulquiorra asked.

"How did you know I put something in there?" Szayel asked.

"Grimmjow had to stab me to cut my hierro. Then your zanpakuto went through my exit wound." Ulquiorra said.

"I am testing your pain receptors." Szayel grinned.

"Don't lie to my face." Ulquiorra blasted Szayel with a quick cero but nothing came out. Szayel was still in front of him. The cero didn't even charge.

"Oh well that's unfortunate." Szayel grinned as he sonido'd away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra couldn't fire that cero. When he turned around, Grimmjow fired a cero at him. Ulquiorra tried to stop it but Grimmjow produces pretty powerful cero's. The only way to stop a cero is with another cero so Ulquiorra tried to fire another cero but instead blocked it with his hand. Maybe Ulquiorra could knock it down but it was impossible. Grimmjow's cero overpowered Ulquiorra and he fell.

"Szayel. You blocked my ability to fire cero's." Ulquiorra said.

"A no brainer could figure that one out." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow stood up in front of Ulquiorra and sank Pantera into Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra managed to block it by holding Pantera by the blade. It amazed Grimmjow how Ulquiorra could stop Grimmjow and he applied a great deal of strength into that attack. Grimmjow smiled ajd withdrew Pantera from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sonido'd behind Grimmjow and struck him by the side with his hand. Grimmjow was sent flying across the desert. When Ulquiorra focused on Szayel, Nnoitra was already healed. Szayel was also released meaning he had to release Fornicarás in order to heal Nnoitra. Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and fired a cero. It's golden aura burned bright and overpowered Ulquiorra. Without the ability to fire cero's it will make him vulnerable to other ceros. Ulquiorra found himself on the ground. He quickly got up but Nnoitra disappeared. Ulquiorra's piscisa couldn't find him either. Ulquiorra was sliced across the shoulder with Santa Teresa. If Ulquiorra was thankful for one thing, his high speed regeneration still worked.

Piscisa and Cero have been disabled. For Ulquiorra, Piscisa had been a passive ability. Ulquiorra tried to open his Piscisa but to no avail. He couldn't detect anyone. Not even Nnoitra and Szayel who were right nearby. Ulquiorra fired bala's at Szayel and Nnoitra but they wouldn't come out. Most of his moves had been disabled. It was like taking away kidou from a shinigami. Ulquiorra was exposed.

"I see what you did. You took away my powers as a menos." Ulquiorra said.

"It took you long enough to realize." Szayel said.

Szayel sealed his form again and his zanpakuto returned to the state of a sword. Szayel released his sword from its holster and strong wind forces knocked Ulquiorra down. Blue lines came from the skies and homed in on Ulquiorra. They were Grimmjow's no doubt and Ulquiorra took a beating from that attack. Grimmjow had released his zanpakuto. Ulquiorra got up but Szayel quickly sonido'd behind Ulquiorra then Fornicarás blew Ulquiorra far away sending him flying into Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra with his palm and threw him into the sand sending 5 of his missiles with Ulquiorra.

If he could release Murcielago could he fight off Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra. Ulquiorra cannot even fire ceros or use Señal to call for assistance. Ulquiorra laid on the sand weak and unable to do anything. Szayel's attacks seemed to be manipulating force or wind somehow. What the hell is that all about. Grimmjow also released his zanpakuto. If Ulquiorra could release Murcielago than Grimmjow and Szayel wouldn't cause too much trouble and Nnoitra would be finished for good. Ulquiorra however cannot release unless he is outside Los Noches.

"Get up Ulquiorra." Grimmjow demanded.

"You pieces of trash like to use dirty tricks against me. Disabling my menos powers, releasing your zanpakuto, fighting three on one. Not one of you choose to fight fairly."

"I never asked them to come along. I said I was going fight you alone." Grimmjow said.

"And you still release your zanpakuto? How about the fact Nnoitra was the first to fight me?"

"Have you given up?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra sonido'd behind Grimmjow and slashed him across with Murcielago causing Grimmjow to fall to the ground.

"Don't underestimate Grimmjow. I used that attack on Yoruichi Shihoin but she dodged it but you took it."

Grimmjow recognized that Ulquiorra used the same attack he used against Yoruichi. The problem was she dodged it easily and you couldn't fault the fact she didn't know of Ulquiorra's hierro in her retaliation. Grimmjow however fell for that trick. It caught both of them by surprise but Grimmjow had experience and more agility in his released form yet a woman dodged the attack that he failed to evade. Grimmjow has basically been defeated by someone he hasn't fought against and that was unacceptable.

Szayel put his hands together and clapped slowly.

"I am impressed." Szayel said.

"You managed to defeat Grimmjow in the most important way yet you still hesitate to attack us." Szayel said.

Ulquiorra turned to Szayel but something pushed him toward Szayel. It was Santa Teresa. Szayel got his zanpakuto and held it forward. When Ulquiorra made contact with it, he was blown away. Ulquiorra couldn't understand. Could Szayel control force or what? As Ulquiorra flew toward Nnoitra, he tried to get his Murcielago but it was next to Szayel's feet. Nnoitra swung Santa Teresa down and Ulquiorra could not get up.

When Ulquiorra opened his eyes, he couldn't see the bright skies of Los Noches. Instead he saw the dark skies of Hueco Mundo. Was he In Los Noches anymore? He saw Orihime. She was guarded by Aizen.

"Ulquiorra. I am glad you have come." Aizen said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra asked.

Aizen brought Kyoga Suigetsu to Orihime's neck.

"Our mission is done Ulquiorra. We no longer have any use for her. I thought you would like to deal the finishing blow." Aizen smiled.

"Me?"

"She gave you trouble and you had to watch out for her. Now you can pay her for her trouble at least."

"I think she may still be of use to us." Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra had no idea what was going on but he just had to save Orihime.

"What use could she possibly have?"

"If she joins us, she can be a better healer than all of our best healers combined."

"Ulquiorra. Who else is there to challenge us. I am the Soul King now. The shinigami are dead. Our job is finished. We don't need a single healer anymore." Aizen explained.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in realization he said the wrong thing.

"It appears that you have disobeyed an order Ulquiorra. I told you not to fall in love with her." Aizen said.

"I believe you may be jumping to conclusions Aizen-sama." Said Ulquiorra.

"No I believe my argument is valid. During your fight with Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel, you released your zanpakuto within Los Noches and killed all of them for simply going at her."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Your punishment I guess should fit the crime. You can redeem yourself by killing Orihime Inoue."

Ulquiorra paused. Which one would he do? Kill Orihime or save her? Ulquiorra released his zanpakuto.

"Bind, Murcielago."

Ulquiorra could feel his powers come back to him. This was a great feeling after fighting Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel. However he was going to have to kill Orihime or fight Aizen. Fighting Aizen was the last thing Ulquiorra wanted to do but the problem was, not only Aizen but Tousen and Gin. Wait Gin rebelled against Aizen.

"May I ask a question Aizen-sama?"

Aizen nodded.

"What happened to Gin Ichimaru?"

"I killed him. All the more reason you should kill Inoue. After all you only betrayed them because Szayel, Nnoitra and Grimmjow had Orihime as a hostage."

Ulquiorra could tell this was a vision. So many things hint that Ulquiorra could not choose between two separate lives. He could either live with Orihime or Aizen.

"Segunda Etapa." Ulquiorra said.

His transformation only put a grin on Aizen's face. He summoned a lanza and pointed it at Aizen.

"I cannot allow this. I have fallen in love with her Aizen and even you know it and you are the person I have been trying to hide it from." Said Ulquiorra.

"Think carefully Ulquiorra. I am willing to forget everything that has happened between us if you just kill Orihime."

Ulquiorra paused. Orihime was defenseless. Her will shattered and her last hope is Ulquiorra. Tears flowed down her innocent body and even Ulquiorra felt 100% empathy.

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra sonido'd to Aizen and blew him up with the Lanza. Aizen appeared behind Orihime.

"It felt like I was wasting my time waiting for you to make your decision."

Ulquiorra had realized. He was under Kyoga Suigetsu's hypnotic spell. Aizen cut Orihime open and Ulquiorra watched as his beloved was killed in front of his very eyes. The shackles holding Orihime opened and her corpse dropped. Ulquiorra fell on his knees. Without Orihime his life might as well have no reason. He chose not to serve Aizen and paid the price. Ulquiorra hoped Aizen would let him share Orihime's fate.

"Ulquiorra. You are relieved from the Espada and my Arrancar army. I dismiss you from my ranks and you are no longer affiliated with me. That is your punishment." Aizen said.

Aizen could see tears escape Ulquiorra's eyes. This was a first. Not only did he see a second release but Ulquiorra is getting emotional.

* * *

Nnoitra stood above Ulquiorra.

"You've finally been defeated?"

Szayel Aporro came to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow get up. Come look at this." Szayel said.

Grimmjow got up holding his wound. Ulquiorra has cut pretty deep into his abdomen. He limped over to Ulquiorra and he was just lying in the sand. Ulquiorra began to mumble something.

"Is he saying something?" Grimmjow asked.

"Probably a near death experience?" Szayel suggested.

"I didn't strike him that hard." Nnoitra said.

"O-Ori… Orihime." Ulquiorra mumbled.

Grimmjow grew even more pissed off.

"What the fuck is this losers problem?"

Grimmjow kicked Ulquiorra in his chest.

* * *

Ulquiorra could feel Aizen kicking him and beating him around. Ulquiorra however did not fight back.

"You are really stupid Ulquiorra. I betrayed the Espada yet you hung around me. No matter how much or how many I kill you still stood by me. Now you are the only live Espada. You are alone. You shall grow old with nobody. You've sacrificed everything for nothing. You're emotions have been clouding your judgement. May the burden of despair be yours to carry and you will be intoxicated by this loss of your and driven into madness and rage. You shall carry 8 of the 10 aspects of death shared by the 10 Espada."

"Aizen. You will pay." Ulquiorra cursed.

"Orihime. I love you." Ulquiorra whispered.

* * *

Ulquiorra kept mumbling words.

"I... love... you..." Szayel, Nnoitra and Grimmjow freaked out.

Did Ulquiorra just say, I love you? No this couldn't be.

Grimmjow wasn't impressed.

"Ulquiorra. You are far too weak for this world!" Grimmjow charged at Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow sharpened his claws and they found themselves charging at Ulquiorra.

"Ola Azul!"

Grimmjow was hit by concentrated reiatsu. Nnoitra and Szayel were taken by surprise. Someone had come to rescue Ulquiorra.

"So you've decided to come." Nnoitra said.

"I'm glad you came that way I can kill you. Tia Halibel."

"What is up with you and women that are numbered 3?" Szayel asked.

"That is just a pure coincidence!" Said Nnoitra.

"Cirucci. When you entered the Espada you wanted the third rank so badly but when she was kicked out the Espada you became number 8 then Neliel was demoted to rank 3 when Ulquiorra joined. You wanted her killed and now Halibel is in your way." Szayel recalled.

"You have quite a history with women. Nnoitra." Tia said.

"None of them have ever gotten away from my wrath and neither will you!" Nnoitra held up Santa Teresa and threw it towards Tia. She stopped it with her zanpakuto, Tiburón.

"Did you seriously think that you can harm me with an attack that pathetic?"

Tia sonido'd in front of Nnoitra and slashed him across his chest. Nnoitra fell backward as blood gushed out of his wound. His hierro was up yet he got slashed perfectly. Nnoitra took notice that Tiburón was still glowing yellow.

"Very well. It is time I used it." Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra held Santa Teresa with both hands.

"Pray, Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra's transformation gave him four skeletal arms to play with.

"You lot like to release your zanpakuto against your nemesis." Szayel said.

"You shut up!" Nnoitra yelled.

"It's not like they could release theirs you know. Ulquiorra and Halibel are numbers 3 and 4."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Nnoitra charged against Tia but she had no intention of fighting Nnoitra.

"You tempt your opponent with massive openings Nnoitra. Your exposed center is just begging to be cut but I know better. As soon as I move my Tiburón, you can easily move your scythes to block my zanpakuto and if I catch you by surprise, all four arms come in defense." Tia explained.

Nnoitra swung one of his arms at Tia but her zanpakuto blocked it. Nnoitra was befuddled. Tia obviously knows the mechanics of Nnoitra's zanpakuto yet she is taking all his attacks. Even she will get overwhelmed. Tia sonido'd and created several after images of herself then cut off Nnoitra's arms. She then cut Nnoitra all across his body wearing him down with great ease.

Szayel watched as Nnoitra was overwhelmed but noticed the most fatal wound in the center. Nnoitra just keeps getting cut there.

"Well Tia. It has been fun knowing you but I'm afraid this is were I say goodbye." Szayel Aporro said.

Szayel slowly slid his zanpakuto out of it's holster. Tia immediately felt a strong force blowing her back. This couldn't be Szayel's reiatsu. Once Szayel had taken Fornicarás out fully, the wind like force began to push Tia backward and knock her off balance. Szayel had raised it so the blade was at his face. Tia was completely on the ground.

"Sip, Fornicarás."

Szayel Aporro put the blade in his mouth and swallowed his zanpakuto. His body began to glow with pink reiatsu. Szayel's body suddenly expanded to many times its original size and beams of pink reiatsu erupted from his body. His hands were purple tipped and his wings came out with red sacs all over them. Covering his legs was a bunch of purple sacs. Szayel's glasses had gone and instead, an eye cover went over them and his left eye had purple markings on it. Szayel's feet came and touched the floor as the purple sacs retreated back up his body and made themselves scarce. Tia noticed his hair was different. His hair was separated into strands with purple ends at the end. The sight of Szayel Aporro's release was terrifying even for Tia. It was the sounds his body made and the way he looked as well as the pink fog created and the way his body transforms just gave Tia the creeps. The only thing that kept Tia feeling safe was that there was a five level difference between her and him. Still Szayel Aporro was not to be underestimated. He is probably the most likely reason Ulquiorra is knocked out. He is probably why Ulquiorra wouldn't answer her Señals. Another interesting thing is that Ulquiorra is good with ceros but he has cero burns all over his body. Maybe they used a Gran Rey Cero?

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I must finish you quickly." Szayel said.

Szayel's tentacle like wings thrusted toward Tia. If they wrap themselves around Tia, she can consider herself finished.

"Ola Azul."

Szayel Aporro found himself pierced through the body. Tia cut off all the red sacs that came near her. She knew that if they surrounded her, she would get implanted with a parasite which can be controlled by a doll of her. Szayel can control Tia's five senses and body with that doll like it was voodoo.

"I have no interest in fighting you." Tia said.

She sonido'd to Ulquiorra and lifted him up bridal style then sonido'd away.

* * *

Ulquiorra remembered what Tia told him. "Do not fall in love with the woman." Did he listen? No. Did he pay. Severely. Aizen won't even kill him just let Ulquiorra live the most painful life ever. Maybe this was why he was the Espada of emptiness. He died because he was in severe emotional pain and became a hollow. Later a menos, an adjuchas than a Vasto Lorde then an arrancar. Ulquiorra learned, whenever he got attached to something it would only get taken away and he would kill every bit of emotion he had and never show it again. Unfortunately this couldn't protect him from Orihime but with Orihime, he felt complete. Ulquiorra didn't enjoy his life until Orihime came into it. Ulquiorra is now forever in pain. This is reality. This is the burden he carries.

"Ulquiorra!"

What was that? Ulquiorra looked up. The sound came from the moon in front of Aizen. His head was turned away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stood up.

"Ulquiorra are you awake?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and felt himself in the arms of another arrancar. His eyes were still closed. When Ulquiorra opened them, he felt immense pain. He had taken injuries from three opponents while he was handicapped. Ulquiorra looked at the face of who was holding him. It was Tia.

"Tia. Is that you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Your awake."

"What are you doing here?"

"Barragan sent me here. He figured that if you couldn't release and went up against Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra, it was a recipe for disaster."

Tia arrived in a safe enough place and sat Ulquiorra down.

"Gin. Ulquiorra has taken a beating. I am leaving him to you." Tia said before she disappeared in a sonido.

"Where is she going?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No doubt to finish off fighting Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel." Gin said.

He flashstepped to Ulquiorra's aid.


	11. Aftermath

Orihime could sense Ulquiorra's reiatsu. It is increasing and so is Grimmjow's and Szayel's. Ulquiorra was also fighting a third person. Why would Grimmjow, Szayel and a third person team up against Ulquiorra? Is it to get to Orihime? Grimmjow and Szayel kept hinting that Ulquiorra wanted Orihime as something more than a captive and now that he has that something more, they are trying to kill him. Orihime could just constantly sense the reiatsu of the three. Ulquiorra was getting overwhelmed however he had another trick up his sleeve. Orihime could tell Ulquiorra's true power was sealed. If he was to release it, Grimmjow wouldn't stand a chance. Grimmjow hadn't released his seal but Szayel had briefly but sealed his power again. Ulquiorra was the one taking the beating though. Orihime knew a third person was involved but didn't know who. Grimmjow had been knocked away but Szayel sent Ulquiorra flying toward Grimmjow after he recovered from the blow Ulquiorra gave him then released. When he met Grimmjow, Ulquiorra took another attack which appeared to come from Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was severely beaten and his three opponents circled him. Suddenly Grimmjow's reiatsu flared and it was as if Grimmjow had been cut by Ulquiorra. Something then attacked Ulquiorra pushing him to Szayel where Szayel sent Ulquiorra flying backward but he was intercepted by the third person and Ulquiorra's reiatsu began to dim. Orihime knew from that moment Ulquiorra was either injured beyond recovery or he was dying. A tear left Orihime's eyes.

After a few minutes, the Grimmjow was defeated and a new body entered the fight. It was Tia. the extra person released but still got defeated by Tia then Szayel released which got both Szayel and Tia's reiatsu to a great level, Tia's reaching a great amount. It was obvious Tia tried to perform a combo of attacks while avoiding a monstrosity that Szayel could cause. Szayel took his two partners and left and the same time Tia took Ulquiorra and departed to find Gin.

A few hours later, Szayel Aporro had taken Nnoitra and Grimmjow to his sector. Nnoitra and Grimmjow could be healed but all three have been greatly injured, Nnoitra the most, Szayel Aporro the least. To say, everyone had been beaten up by the same person.

* * *

Szayel had brought Nnoitra and Grimmjow to a healing bed where he will give them treatment. Szayel wasn't in the best of shapes either. He had taken an Ola Azul as well as had one of his wings clipped. Szayel opened a señal and contacted Aaroniero.

"Aaroniero. Do you receive me?" Szayel asked.

"What do you want?" Aaroniero asked in a low frequency voice.

"I think it is time that our captive goes on a field trip. I am warning you to be ready."

"I see." He answered in a low frequency voice.

"Should I give her a journey to remember?" Aaroniero asked with his other head, his high pitched voice.

"No just something that could keep her busy."

"Got it." Aaroniero closed the señal.

Szayel Aporro grabbed a device which he used to monitor Orihime.

"Okay my dear friend, you just got a promotion!"

Szayel adjusted a certain meter. He increased its length slightly.

"Even you should notice." Szayel Aporro said.

* * *

Orihime could sense Chad and Uryu. They both were fighting. It seemed Uryu was up against an arrancar with incredible strength while Chad was up against an arrancar with great speed. Ichigo's reiatsu could be sensed as well.

Orihime paused for a second and realized, though they are in Los Noches, they were far far away. They were also underground. How did she know they were underground or who they were fighting. She could sense Grimmjow's, Szayel's and Ulquiorra's reiatsu because she spent some time and got used to their reiatsu. That is why she didn't know tthe third person. She knew the direction one was going, whether they released or not. To think of that how did she know all that.? All she could have figured out would be if they were fighting or not.

Maybe she had practice? Maybe.

All the sudden she could see Chad and Uryu. They appeared to have switched opponents. Uryu had his powers back as well and he had a new bow which fired nearly a thousand bows per second. Chad had also gotten stronger. That arrancar he took out had incredible strength but Chad managed to beat him back then kill him. This contradicts what Orihime originally sensed. Both Uryu and Chad struggled but no they are with a small amount of effort beating the two arrancars.

Orihime wondered. How can she possibly see them as well as she can? Orihime tried to locate Grimmjow, Szayel, Ulquiorra and Tia. Ulquiorra had very little reiatsu but Gin Ichimaru was healing him. Tia had Ulquiorra's zanpakuto which was around the area Ulquiorra got blown away from Szayel.

Grimmjow was in a healing bed. His form had been sealed and he was being injected with drugs by a machine and so was the other person who also just recently sealed his form. Judging by the appearance and height, it must be Nnoitra. Szayel was on some monitor but set it down and walked away from his lab.

So Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro attacked Ulquiorra but ran in to Tia. Some time during the fight, Ulquiorra dropped his zanpakuto and got taken out by Nnoitra. Tia came and rescued Ulquiorra by severely wounding Nnoitra, taking down Grimmjow and fighting off Szayel then dropped him off at Gin then went after his Zanpakuto which Szayel who had very minor injuries compared to Grimmjow and Nnoitra, took them to his lab to heal. Is there an Espada civil war or something? Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel vs Ulquiorra, Tia and Gin.

* * *

Szayel and Aaroniero arrived at the Espada room. The frequency of Espada meetings has increased but luckily it was for the better. Szayel was particularly having the most fun of all the Espada.

"Szayel Aporro. Aaroniero." Aizen's voice could be heard across the room.

"Oh Aizen, I am excited for the next step." Szayel Aporro smiled.

"She has received an increase in reiatsu." Said Aaroniero's deep voice.

Aizen gazed upon Szayel. He had minor injuries. It look like he took a blast from highly concentrated reiatsu. He had also received minor cuts around his body but most noticeably, his back had a scar which indicated a deep cut. Of course it wasn't as bad as it looked and for an Espada like Szayel, he could withstand that a thousand times and over.

"Szayel Aporro." Aizen called.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" Asked Szayel.

"How did you get those injuries. You are not as presentable as you used to be." Aizen pointed out.

"I got into a fight. You know, the one with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra."

"Those injuries have Halibel's reiatsu all over them."

"Right. Tia came to rescue Ulquiorra then Nnoitra and I released. Nnoitra is severely injured while Grimmjow has sustained enough injuries to keep him in my lab for a few hours. Every bit of damage I have taken was in my released form."

"Right. How is Orihime?"

"I have increased her powers enough to sense reiatsu and events going on." Szayel explained.

"So how do you suppose we are going to get her out so you can do your thing?" The high pitched voice of Aaroniero asked.

"I think I will send you and Orihime to the Menos Forest."

"What about me Aizen-sama?" Asked Szayel.

"You are to stay here. Szayel Aporro. Should Aaroniero encounter any resistance, you aid him from Los Noches."

"So I going to to bring the woman to the Menos Forest and tell her what?" Aaroniero high pitched asked.

"Tell her that you have been chosen to help unlock her arrancar powers." Ordered Aizen.

"What shall I do?"

"Szayel. You make sure everything is alright on Aaroniero's side."

"Know that while you are doing that, Tia may try to get back at you." Aizen added.

"Oh? Well I will leave her a surprise. After all I hold many surprises for her." Szayel smiled.

* * *

Tia had arrived at Gin and Ulquiorra. Gin had healed some of Ulquiorra's wounds. He was good enough to fight but he was so badly injured, Szayel had done a lot of damage to his body. Healing Ulquiorra was no easy task. Szayel's zanpakuto had disabled quite a bit of Ulquiorra's menos powers with the exception of sonido and high speed regeneration.

"How is Ulquiorra?" Tia asked.

"Parts of his reiatsu is blocked or disabled. I'm guessing Szayel did something to Ulquiorra."

"This attack was obviously lead by Szayel."

"Gin. Tia." Ulquiorra moved his head to face Tia.

"What is it?" Gin asked.

"When I fought Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel, I saw Aizen and Orihime. I had a vision that Aizen betrayed the Espada and I was the only one who followed him mostly because I was bound by Orihime." Ulquiorra explained.

Tia walked up to Ulquiorra and kneeled down on one knee.

"Ulquiorra."

"What is it Tia?"

Ulquiorra felt a hand go straight through his face. Tia hadn't held back on the strike.

"I told you specifically not to fall in love with the woman!"

"Tia! Stop it your going to kill him!" Gin's words were to no avail. Tia was stomping on Ulquiorra several times.

"Hodo 31, Shakkaho!"

Gin fired a red blast of reiatsu at Tia blasting her off Ulquiorra.

"This is unacceptable! He's not your punching bag! You're going to stop it before I am forced to kill you!" It was a rare sight to see Gin so angry that he yells.

"Speak of unacceptable, you tried to but in on my private life!"

"How many times do I have to tell you sorry?"

"And remember that comment you made about my ressureccion?"

"Hey, what I said was true. Most of your clothes did disappear and don't take it personal because I said I would be ashamed! That is no reason to go blasting me with water!"

Gin and Tia continued fighting and it was beginning to irritate Ulquiorra.

Zommari used a señal to contact the three.

"Tia Halibel! Aizen-sama wants to see you at his quarters." Zommari interrupted.

Tia sighed. She would have to leave Ulquiorra's side but as long as he was with Gin, even Tia would have to admit the amount of safe he is.

"What time?" Asked Tia.

"Now!" Zommari responded.

"You heard him. I must go." Tia sonido'd away leaving Ulquiorra and Gin by themselves.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Tia was already here when Nnoitra attacked you but she figured you can take him. When I arrived here using my flashstep, you got attacked by Grimmjow and Szayel and since I probably wouldn't arrive in time using flashstep, Tia decided she would use sonido to get to you. After all sonido is faster than flashstep." Gin explained.

It was weird for Ulquiorra. Gin could be trusted. Gin still wore his fox face and grinned like a rapist as well as having eyes so narrow he looked like a snake. His voice was as smug as ever yet Ulquiorra still could not possibly believe Gin was in charge of protecting him. If Ulquiorra hadn't fought Szayel, Gin would be done and Ulquiorra wouldn't need to be around Gin.

* * *

Tia continued to Aizen's quarters but Szayel Aporro sonido'd out of nowhere and stopped Tia in her tracks.

"Hello Tia. I take it Aizen summoned you." Szayel smiled.

"None of your business, Szayel Aporro."

"Oh but it is. You see, what if I told you Ulquiorra must be the one to die and how do you think Aizen would react if he were to be put down but you got in the way?" Szayel asked.

"There is no way Aizen could possibly be that low and even if he was, why would he send you?"

"I volunteered. Ulquiorra would've been a perfect Vasto Lorde research subject. You got in the way begging to be the first though."

"Funny. I don't recall asking to be your little specimen."

"You saved Ulquiorra. You interfered with my work and you therefore are asking for it."

Szayel Aporro grabbed his zanpakuto Fornicarás. Before Tia felt the force of his weapon push her back, she sonido'd behind Szayel.

"Learn your place Szayel."

"I could tell you the same thing." Szayel kept walking in his direction.

Tia and Szayel parted ways. Szayel did whatever he was doing while Tia was going to see Aizen.

Tia arrived at Aizen's quarters. Aaroniero just came out of there.

"A lot of meetings lately." Aaroniero's low pitched voice spoke.

"You gotta wonder why." Tia responded.

Tia and Aaroniero parted ways.

Tia entered Aizen's quarters and took a seat.

"Halibel. I understand that you saw Szayel Aporro, Nnoitra Gilga and Grimmjow Jaggerjack working together to kill Ulquiorra."

"That is correct."

"You do know that Ulquiorra has fallen in love with our prisoner. I have ordered and conspired a plan in an Espada meeting. You went against that plan." Aizen's reiatsu flared but that didn't faze Tia too much.

Tia fished around in her head for the excuse she made up earlier. She had prepared herself for the perfect excuse.

"Aizen. Ulquiorra is one of the few Vasto Lorde who is part of the arrancars. I aim to return him to the right path." Tia explained.

"You pose an interesting point Tia but I have decided to kill Ulquiorra." Tia's eyes widened.

"You were there at the meeting Tia. I seem to recall we had a long debate between whether to kill Ulquiorra or let him live." Aizen said.

"We had three voting polls and I included Luppi's answer." Aizen added.

Aizen pulled out three sheets of paper from his drawer. They were the results of the results of the Espada voting in Ulquiorra's fate. The first one;

Starrk Yes

Barragan No

Tia Yes

Ulquiorra Not Present

Nnoitra No

Grimmjow Not Present

Zommari No

Szayel No

Aaroniero Yes

Yammy Yes

Tia remembered, Grimmjow went off to fight in the world of the living and the poll ended in a tie. Afterward Grimmjow had his arm evaporated by Tousen and Luppi took his place.

Starrk Yes

Barragan No

Tia Yes

Ulquiorra Not Present

Nnoitra No

Luppi Yes

Zommari No

Szayel Yes

Aaroniero No

Yammy Yes

After that, Luppi was killed by Grimmjow and he had to schedule another vote which would have the final say.

Starrk Yes

Barragan No

Tia Yes

Ulquiorra Not Present

Nnoitra No

Grimmjow No

Zommari No

Szayel Yes

Aaroniero No

Yammy Yes

What was shocking to Tia was that Szayel still voted yes for Ulquiorra to live. Twice in a row. What did he want? Unfortunately the final poll decided Ulquiorra's fate. All the poles kept ending in a tie until Grimmjow showed up. The only thing Tia could do was make another excuse. If anything she was an adept liar. She could lie without showing any visible reactions.

"You know how most of the Espada are. I bet you noticed that Szayel and Aaroniero changed their decisions. It is all based on their personal vendettas. Grimmjow wanted Ulquiorra dead. Szayel wanted him dead but changed his mind to be a research specimen instead. Aaroniero voted him alive but then changed his mind in hopes he would kill Ulquiorra. Luppi and Yammy probably had their own reasons for keeping Ulquiorra alive but I would lay odds Luppi only wanted him alive so he could kill Grimmjow and Grimmjow wanted Ulquiorra dead so he could be your favourite." Tia explained.

If Tia knew anything, that argument she made was totally valid.

"Does that excuse what you have done Tia?"

"In my books, yes."

"Very well. Your point is valid but still what am I going to do about you disobeying orders?"

"Technically you never ordered me to do anything. You simply told Szayel and Grimmjow that they are in charge of disposing of Ulquiorra."

"Don't play smart with me." Aizen actually hinted some anger. This is were Tia knew she was treading a dangerous path.

"You are lucky Tia that after all these meetings I am too exhausted to deal with you, let alone the Espada in fighting."

* * *

Ulquiorra arrived at his sector in his hallway. Gin hadn't healed Ulquiorra to an extant that his wounds were unnoticeable but he wanted to get to Orihime quickly. Ulquiorra's high speed regeneration had been slowed to a great extant. Ulquiorra could smell Aaroniero. His filth was very easy to track and he was close by. It was as if piscisa still worked for Ulquiorra.

"Aaroniero. What are you doing here?"

"Grabbing the woman." Low pitched Aaroniero answered.

"It is my turn." High pitched Aaroniero added.

"I don't think the woman would appreciate it." Ulquiorra responded.

"What are you implying?" Low pitched Aaroniero asked.

"You are disgusting, revolting and I can smell you from 30 meters away. The woman will not be able to deal with it."

Aaroniero expressed anger. He could easily consume Ulquiorra but Szayel is so into the project to kill Ulquiorra.

"This order came from Aizen. I want her at his quarters in 10 minutes." Low pitched Aaroniero said.

Aaroniero turned and walked away before using sonido. Ulquiorra was given a task to bring Orihime to Aizen. Why was he always stuck with tasks for trash? At least better him than Aaroniero or Szayel. Anyone literally anyone is better then them. Nnoitra is no exception.

* * *

Ulquiorra continued to his room. He felt something was off. He felt reiatsu in his room but couldn't sense it due to that blasted Szayel. He opened the door to his room and saw Orihime using her power to create weapon like objects. Ulquiorra never knew Orihime was that powerful and it is not in her nature to make weapons. She turned to face Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra. Something happened to me."

Orihime saw all the injuries that covered Ulquiorra.

"I sensed you were in battle."

Ulquiorra was baffled. Orihime's senses and reiatsu increased in the time he was gone. She some how got more powerful.

"Woman. I need you to use your power to heal me."

The fact Ulquiorra could not say her name fustrated Orihime a great deal.

"My name is not woman!"

"Don't talk back to me woman. Just because we are in an unnatural relationship doesn't change the fact you are my prisoner."

Orihime sighed and summoned her power to heal Ulquiorra. His wounds closed and his reiatsu increased back to the way it was. He still couldn't use piscisa or señal.

"Szayel Aporro injected me with something which took away some if my powers. I need you to remove that." Ulquiorra added.

Orihime used her power and removed the phenomenon from Ulquiorra. When she did, Ulquiorra's passive piscisa detected Orihime's reiatsu jumped to 20 times higher.

"Your reiatsu. It has been strengthened massively." Ulquiorra commented.

"You can sense it?"

"It must be why Aaroniero was sent to pick you up and bring you to Aizen."

"Who is Aaroniero?"

"You will have a much better impression of him if you did not meet him."

"Ulquiorra, I am glad your safe." Orihime leaned in towards Ulquiorra and wrapped her arms around him. He responded by bringed an arm around her waist.

"I was worried to but we must not faulter woman."

Orihime grew more fustrated every time he said woman.

'Cut to Las Noches Fortress'

"My name is not woman!"


	12. Aftermath Part 2

Tia, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Aaroniero and Orihime sat in Aizen's quarters.

"Everyone. My attention has been drawn to a minor war going on. An espada civil war."

Orihime was confused. Espada civil war? Could this mean that the injuries Ulquiorra had sustained was actually the result of Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra rebelling against him or could it be, Ulquiorra is rebelling against Aizen? Either way the fact Ulquiorra is defending her is a big deal. The problem is Szayel Aporro is against her and Grimmjow appears to be focused against Ulquiorra. He appears to be handling it well but Szayel is a loose cannon.

"The civil war seems to be a recurring problem in Las Noches." Szayel said.

"For once I can actually agree with you." Tia responded.

"Your the main cause of all in fighting Szayel Aporro." Ulquiorra added.

"Now why is everyone teaming up on me? I was only a passive supporter." Szayel smiled.

Orihime could sense Szayel during the fight. There was no way he was a bystander. He fought Tia, his reiatsu risen and judging by Szayel's beaten up appearance, the cuts and scars on his body, most noticeably a deep cut on his back proved otherwise. But it seemed as if he wanted them to think he was lying. He fought Tia and Ulquiorra both of whom don't look to impressed with Szayel.

"Szayel. We all know you took part in the fighting and since Nnoitra and Grimmjow have been injured, that is the only reason they are not here." Aizen responded.

"I well I bet everyone here is a witness. Including Orihime." Szayel peered at Orihime through his glasses. His eyes could burn through hers but what was worse was that fucking Szayel could say her name correctly and Ulquiorra is still unable to say her name.

"How did you know about my new abilities?"

"They're not new. I just know that your powers have increased and you should know, you may end up becoming an Espada."

"Espada?" What does he mean become an Espada? Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and he didn't seem all to enthusiastic.

"Your delusional." Tia replied.

"Aizen?" Ulquiorra turned to Aizen.

"With a noticeable power increase, I am sending Orihime and Aaroniero to the Menos Forest. Orihime has the potential to be as powerful as a Vasto Lorde. I want to test you Orihime by sending you to the Menos Forest were Aaroniero will guide you into becoming one of our Espada." Aizen explained.

"Aizen-sama, who gets replaced? If there are 10 Espada and another one joins the Espada, someone will have to leave." Tia responded.

"All of you need to stay on your toes than. Orihime, Aaroniero, you two are dismissed. Aaroniero, you know your mission."

Orihime knew Tia, Ulquiorra and Szayel so the only one left is the creature with the long head and a white mask. It got up and walked out the door.

"Come with me." It said in a low pitched voice.

This was, that guy, his name was... What was his name?

"Orihime." Tia called.

Orihime turned to Tia.

"Go with him. You are much more useful there than you will be here."

Ulquiorra nodded.

Orihime went with the creature.

As soon as Orihime left, Ulquiorra and Tia drew their attention to Aizen.

"You three took part in some kind of infighting. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were also involved but they got injured am I correct?"

"That is correct." The three said in unison.

"Tia please tell me your side of the story."

"I was in Barragan's sector resting but then I felt Nnoitra's reiatsu rise while at the same time Ulquiorra rose as well. Later I sensed Szayel and Grimmjow's began to rise and I sensed Ulquiorra's fading. I quickly sonido'd over and helped Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was released then Nnoitra and Szayel released to fight me. I defeated Nnoitra and cut off one of Szayel's wings. Then I grabbed Ulquiorra and sonido'd away."

"Where did you take him?" Asked Aizen.

"To his sector where Orihime could heal him."

"Ulquiorra. May I have you side of the story."

"I was spending my down time in Barragan's sector when my piscisa detected Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel."

"Nnoitra came first and fought me telling me that he wants me dead not the woman. I defeated Nnoitra but then Grimmjow and Szayel attacked me. Szayel released and healed Nnoitra then sealed himself again. Another thing to note is that Nnoitra had this device which increased the speed of his sonido and the force of his attacks as well as leaving a trail of reiatsu behind I am guessing Szayel made that." Ulquiorra looked at Szayel Aporro.

"Grimmjow pierced my hierro with his zanpakuto but Szayel ran his zanpakuto into my wound that Grimmjow made and he took away my menos powers leaving me with sonido and high-speed regeneration. Grimmjow released then Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel took me down and then I woke up in Tia's arms."

"Is all this true Szayel?"

Aizen's words were met with a malicious grin. Szayel closed his eyes.

"Well Aizen, all the parts involving me are true. Exactly as they said but you maybe be interested to know Aizen," Szayel interrupted himself with a chuckle.

Tia and Ulquiorra didn't know what could make Szayel so smug.

", when Ulquiorra was knocked out he said something. I guess its the worst time he said that something."

"Quit holding me up Szayel." Aizen demanded.

"Ulquiorra subconsciously confessed his love to Orihime."

Ulquiorra's eyes opened in shock. Did he do that? He said that in his vision but Ulquiorra wasn't conscious during that time. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen to see his reaction.

"Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama, there is no way that is true. I was unconscious." Ulquiorra quickly defended.

"That is true Aizen. It took a while before Ulquiorra actually woke up." Tia added.

"Ulquiorra. You remember what I told you?"

"I have not failed you yet Aizen. Not yet."

"My evidence begs to differ. I have tapped into Grimmjow's memories and this is what it came up with." Szayel placed some holo projecting device on the table.

When it activated, it showed a first person view. Nnoitra and Szayel could be seen unscathed. Ulquiorra was on the ground seriously beaten up.

"That bastard. He will not get away with this. If I must I will make him suffer a thousand times for pulling that stunt on me!"

Grimmjow got closer to Ulquiorra and was on top of him. He began to mumble some words.

"He is still alive. That is good. He still needs to suffer for this." Grimmjow looked at the slash across his abdomen.

"O... Ori... Orihime."

"What the fuck is he dreaming about? I probably don't wanna know."

"I... Love... You..."

Szayel and Nnoitra's facial reactions exploded into shock. Grimmjow must have done the same.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel. His face had a smirk all over it. He was clearly enjoying this. Aizen just kept looking at the projection.

"I couldn't have heard that right. Is he for real? Is he actually in love with the woman and did he just say her name?"

"The extras are coming up." Szayel smiled.

"That is enough Szayel." Aizen responded.

Szayel turned off the projection. He couldn't wait to see what trouble Ulquiorra would be in.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen turned to face him.

If Aizen was going to punish him, he needed to escape. Aizen would not go easy on him.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra. I am not that disappointed."

Ulquiorra couldn't believe his thoughts would be the same as Grimmjow's but he couldn't have possibly heard that correctly.

"I never knew what was going on in your mind. I told you not to fall in love with her but that was only an optional task. It would have made all future tasks easier."

"Aizen. I, I disobeyed you. I don't care if it was psychological or even aan optional task, I deserve a great deal of punishment."

"Very well. I will enforce your punishment when Orihime and Aaroniero are gone."

* * *

Gin entered Starrk's room. To his surprise, Lillinette wasn't around beating up Starrk for falling asleep. Gin smiled and walked over to his ear.

What loud noise was Gin going to make. Oh. He got the perfect idea. It was so unbelievably perfect nothing could possibly be more perfect.

"Hey Starrk, is it okay if I give Lillinette this massive jar of candy?" Gin whispered.

From Starrk's deep slumber, he woke up immediately.

"DON'T!" He screamed.

Gin laughed as Starrk jumped up. It was amazing how such a lazy person could get up so quickly. Lillinette opened a door from another room.

"Are you finally awake Starrk?"

"Gin? What do you want?" Starrk asked.

"Before I cut to my point may I ask how you woke up so quickly?"

Starrk got really angry at that comment. He obviously woke him with words that caused a reflexve action.

"Gin!" Starrk growled.

This was the first time many saw Starrk actually pissed off. Lillinette and Gin however seen that side of Starrk several times. Half of Starrk's anger is devoted to Lillonette the other half is Gin.

"So Starrk I heard that you and Tia are on good terms."

"Yes. What importance is that to you?"

"Well, Barragan is defending Ulquiorra and Tia, Tia is defending Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra amd Tia are on good terms, you and Tia are on good terms meaning, you, Tia and Ulquiorra are all close allies to eachother."

"What do you want Gin?"

"I want you to join a personal mission. I must take you to Tia and Ulquiorra so you can learn more."

"Your joking. The last person I am going on a personal quest with is you."

"This is of most importance to all Espada. Unfortunately only Ulquiorra and Barragan were wiling to listen to me. Tia joined me to protect Ulquiorra."

"If Barragan joined with you, the only thing you could have said was 'kill Aizen'."

There was a pause were neither Gin or Starrk spoke.

"It's true? You want to kill Aizen?"

"Even Tia is onboard."

"Aizen is strong but if us four worked as a team, the espada would be no problem. Just Tousen and Aizen. The problem is, Tousen is superiorly stronger than many espada."

"Starrk, you must fight Tousen. Barragan, Tia and Ulquiorra can handle the other Espada. I will handle Aizen."

Starrk knew what Gin said made sense. Barragan had to be held on a leash and what better leash than Tousen. Tousen must be prepared for Barragan in more ways than one. Tia and Ulquiorra couldn't stand a chance against against Tousen. However 2-4 can easily beat the other Espada. Starrk is the only one strong enough to fight Tousen. Gin however, must be hiding something. Aizen is superiorly strong so Gin must have a secret in him.

"If Tia is in, she is in a lot of danger and I guess I will protect her. Consider me in." Gin was surprised that Starrk could be convinced so easily. Convincing Starrk was a huge gamble but it was safe as Starrk and Tia are very close and if Tia is with Gin, Starrk is highly likely to join.

* * *

Ulquiorra could sense his that Orihime and Aaroniero left the fortress.

"If you have so much loyalty, I want you to resume duties as an Espada but instead of guarding Orihime, you may guard Las Noches. Shinigami are no doubt trailing behind the three invaders."

"Aizen-sama isn't it a bit early to give him such a heavy task?" Szayel asked.

Ulquiorra glared at Szayel with a threatening intent.

"Are you implying that I cannot defend Las Noches on my own?"

"Oh but who knows, I may be trusted with the care of your lover." Szayel smiled.

"Ulquiorra. I will take care of her. It will make your job easier." Tia intervined.

"Oh great. More fun." Szayel teased.

"Ulquiorra. You will only have failed me if a single shinigami or invader gets into Las Noches."

"When am I deployed?"

"Now."

Ulquiorra got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"Tia, I want you to return to your duties. Both of you are dismissed."

Szayel and Tia left the room.

* * *

Tia arrived at her room and laid down on her bed. Ulquiorra is in deep trouble. She could sense Grimmjow and Nnoitra have gotten better. She didn't like Nnoitra too much. Grimmjow was filled with rage and anger. His rivalry with Ulquiorra is a defect but he has reason to dislike Ulquiorra. He was jealous and arrancar like Grimmjow do not take things like jealousy to well. Nnoitra is just an idiot. The reason why Nnoitra feels there is rivalry is because Tia was a woman and a higher rank and a Vasto Lorde with powerful fraccion. Szayel however, if there is one Espada that could kill you whenever he wanted, it was Szayel. Tia never liked Szayel. Not even a little bit. Szayel Aporro takes pleasure in the irritation of people.

Tia wants to defend Ulquiorra because to be true, Ulquiorra and Tia were close. Not in a lovers kind of way but in a sibling like fashion. Ulquiorra saved Tia from countless dangers and the other way round is true.


	13. The Menos Forest

Orihime never knew such a grotesque creature such as Aaroniero. The mask that covers his long face. It made bubbling noises as well. Orihime could only wonder what was going on under that mask of his. Orihime and Aaroniero scanned the Menos Forest. It was truly massive and Orihime can sense hollow after hollow. Even menos grande were everywhere. Orihime remembered the time Ichigo struggled to defeat a menos grande. Now by training here, Orihime was going to be more powerful than a thousand menos.

"This is the best place for you to train. I will teach you techniques which menos use. Once you learn that Szayel Aporro Granz will teach you advanced techniques." Aaroniero's voice seemed different from in Las Noches. In Las Noches he would have switched between two different voices, now he seemed to have a normal voice only muffled by his mask.

"Tell me, woman. What is bothering you?" Aaroniero asked.

Orihime did not know what was going on. It was like Aaroniero's persona completely changed.

"Nothing." Orihime turned her head away from him.

"I just feel that something is off." She added.

Aaroniero put a hand on his mask and removed it slowly. When he removed his mask, Orihime saw a youthful man with aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. This made very little sense and the shape of his head was far to short and wide to be Aaroniero's. Aaroniero looked like an oversized tube or something more suggestive. That fact never succeeded ti pass Orihime. Also what about the bubble noises? It just didn't add up.

"You seem confused. Well I can't blame you. I can imagine nothing makes sense anymore."

Aaroniero was being very truthful. Lately, nothing in Las Noches made any sense. It would make more sense to say Aizen was killing his own Espada when he needed them most.

"So woman. Orihime. I must teach you some of the basics. They will revolve around Menos techniques such as piscisa, bala and I think you might of heard of the infamous cero?"

"Cero? It is that giant blast which explodes right?"

Aaroniero nodded.

"I'm sorry. I do not believe in violence. I just want to help support people. That's all I am able to do."

"Unfortunately for both of us, you have to learn these techniques. However, I have plans."

Orihime took note of whatever he was going to say next.

"You see, there is a big battle coming up. If you learn these techniques, you will fight in the final battle and after that you can stay with your friends and never have to fight again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am saying, I am going to use you to win the war against Aizen. After that we will never need to fight again."

"You're betraying Aizen?"

Orihime thought of Ulquiorra. He would likely betray Aizen as well. Aaroniero wasn't liked by many of the Espada. Still though he was only number 9 and not as powerful as Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, even as a lower ranking espada and a weird one at that, he still carried respect above his head. The other Espada found something about Aaroniero. Orihime did not know what it was. Maybe it was that he was mysterious. Still if the espada were to rebel. Tia is very likely to support Orihime and so is Ulquiorra. Aaroniero is a definite.

"I wouldn't say I am betraying him. More like, I was never on his side to begin with."

"What do you mean never on his side?"

Aaroniero backed up on a tree with his arms crossed.

"You know me as Aaroniero Arruruerie. That is not my real name."

Orihime was confused. He always answers to Aaroniero. She needed to know what was going on.

"What is your name?"

"Unfortunately between all the espada, I cannot reveal my name to you. But I can tell you this much. I killed Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"Really. Does that mean you are not a espada?"

"It does. Aaroniero was a scientist just like Szayel but he was stronger. I was originally a shinigami but got infected by a hollow. When it was slain, it returned to Hueco Mundo where it was eaten by Aaroniero. However my will managed to overcome Aaroniero and to prevent me from bringing harm to him, he regurgitated me and brutally tortured me. When Aaroniero joined the Espada, Aaroniero forged a symbiotic bond between us where he could take my form and deceive others. Of course he robbed me of all my humanity and I look exactly like him unless I use that power to recreate myself."

"What happened to Aaroniero? He seemed to have you under control. How did you kill him?"

"That part was tricky. Aaroniero would never let me get close to it however I caught it by surprise and bested it in battle. I took over Aaroniero's identity and his position in the espada and I am going to kill Aizen for allowing Aaroniero to have the privilege of doing what he did." He explained.

"What a sad story. How are you going to defeat Aizen and the espada?"

"I may have defeated Aaroniero but the espada work in many weird ways. Position 10 is where the wild card of the espada is held. Yammy is much stronger than any of the espada but he is a wild card just like someone you would know as Wonderweiss." Orihime heard of Wonderweiss. Ulquiorra explained that his power was so great that Wonderweiss could be an Espada.

"Wonderweiss was another wild card I am guessing."

"Correct. Positions 9 and 8 are reserved for intellect. Aaroniero and Szayel Aporro Granz were quite intelligent. Of course Aaroniero was a very scary scientist to come across in battle but nothing matches the malice of Szayel Aporro. He is the most dangerous egg head you will meet in your life."

The first person to come to mind was Mayuri. If Szayel was anything like Mayuri mentally, there was no hope for him. He would be doomed in his own mind not having any boundaries. He would be killing maliciously and sadistically just like Aaroniero. But it looks like the impression given off was that Szayel was many times worse.

"Only Espada positions 7 through 5 are ranked on the strongest arrancar. Zommari, Grimmjow and Nnoitra. They are the 3 strongest arrancar and they are very dangerous. In battle, fighting them is one of the worst things that can happen to a soul as there is no chance of winning. Even I have no idea how I am going to match them."

Orihime was stopped in her tracks. If Grimmjow is the second strongest arrancar, Ichigo has no chance against him let alone if he went up against Nnoitra, Ichigo would be killed very quickly. Grimmjow was known very well by Orihime and he could only be kept in control by Aizen and Ulquiorra. Just imagine how strong Nnoitra would be.

"Positions 4, 3, 2 and 1 are reserved for what could be considered, Aizen's super soldiers. These are the strongest of all arrancars and only wild cards like Wonderweiss and Yammy could stand up to them. They are the Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra Cifer, Tia Halibel, Barragan Luisenbarn and Coyote Starrk. It is said Vasto Lorde have the strength superior to that of a shinigami Captain. They are very powerful and nobody has a chance against them."

Orihime remembered her time invading the soul society and the captains team Ichigo fought. Mayuri, his skill was terrifying and he could fill the air with poison. Byakuya, a famous and very dangerous captain who can fill the air with blades that will cut anyone to shreds. Soi Fon, the one Yoruichi fought, her speed was amazing but her zanpakuto could kill anything if she stabbed someone in the same place twice. It was guaranteed death. But to think, captains as scary as those which are nothing compared to Vasto Lorde, there was no hope for Orihime.

"There is one of the Vasto Lorde who has taken a liking to you and is the weakest Vasto Lorde however. His name is Ulquiorra and he has fallen in love with you."

"What is you're name? What can I call you?"

"I already told you. I cannot tell you that. Just call me Aaroniero in the mean time."

Aaroniero looked around the Menos Forest. It was the perfect place to train Orihime.

After many hours passed, Orihime had learned Sonido, Cero, Piscisa and many other techniques. Aaroniero had taught them all to Orihime.

"I am impressed. I never thought you would be able to master these abilities so quickly." Aaroniero complimented.

"Well they were a bit easier than I thought."

Orihime demonstrated piscisa and detected Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Renji's reiatsu. What were they doing in the menos forest. It is well known for its abundance of hollows and menos.

"I can sense my friends. We have to find them."

Aaroniero grabbed Orihime.

"We must not go after them. The Espada will sense us and send someone after us. It will end up good for nobody. What if it's Szayel Aporro?"

"What if it's Ulquiorra?"

"Don't be a fool. A Vasto Lorde would never be deployed for something like this but Szayel would most definitely sniff us out and be on his way and before you know it, all your friends will be stuffed in his test tubes!"

"But Ulquiorra will sense us and try to save me."

"Or Ulquiorra will be ordered to back down while Szayel takes care of business. Ulquiorra is not one to disobey Aizen. Knowing Szayel, even if Aizen refuses he will still find some way to end up over here. Think about it wisely Orihime!"

Orihime didn't want to see her friends hurt or become play toys for Szayel. What should she do? She had to see them anyway. Orihime sonido'd after their reiatsu and Aaroniero was forced to follow.

Orihime found the Hollows were gathering toward a certain area. Menos Grande formed a wall preventing her from seeing what they were attacking. Orihime used her Koten Zanshun which attacked the menos and disintegrated them.

Aaroniero tried to follow Orihime but couldn't catch up to her. He was not wrong that Szayel would interfere but why does she have to make the situation worse? She finally reached Orihime and found her using her power to disintegrate massive groups of hollows. If Aaroniero recalled, she could only send one fairy out but it looks like she can shoot millions of them.

The hollows drew their attention to Orihime and swarmed her en masse. Aaroniero could charge a cero but it might kill her.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Something pierced all the hollows and saved Orihime from them. It was well known to Orihime as Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. Alas she was saved. She and Aaroniero can finally escape Aizen's wrath. She saw Ichigo with his zanpakuto and Renji as well. Uryu and Chad were on top of a giant creature around a tree.

"Orihime. Is that you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo."

"How did you manage to take out all those Menos Grande?" Renji asked.

"I don't know." Orihime answered.

Uryu jumped down from the tree.

"I can sense hollows inside Orihime and they appear to be increasing her power."

"That would explain why I can sense another hollow with Orihime. An arrancar actually." Renji added.

"No. Orihime is not an arrancar. She doesn't have any arrancars in her body. There is an arrancar nearby." Ichigo explained.

Orihime felt something in her mind. It began to consume her and her head started hurting rapidly at that. She grabbed her head in pain and knelt to the ground.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"She appears to be in pain. Something might be attacking her brain."

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, Uryu and Renji. She gave a malicious smile.

"I wouldn't say it was attacking her brain." She said.

Ichigo, Renji and Uryu were shocked at her words.

"More like I managed to take over her soul."

"Who are you and what have you done to Orihime?"

"Who I am is non of your concern. The woman just needed some air time."

Uryu took note of an arrancar in a white dress coming out from behind a tree. It had a long head and covered it with a white mask. Uryu summoned Ginrei Kojaku and fired warning shots at him.

"Are you allied with this arrancar?"

"She is a tool to me. An object. I am taking her out on a walk but in meeting you I am afraid that had to happen." Aaroniero explained.

"Whatever scheme you are planning it won't work!" Ichigo threatened.

Ichigo waved his zanpakuto and fired a Getsuga Tenshou at Aaroniero. Whatever was controlling Orihime's body used her Santen Kisshun and defended Aaroniero.

"I bet you are the one controlling her." Said Uryu.

Aaroniero unsheathed a sword which he was hiding and moved closer to Uryu.

"What of it? She will prove most valuable in killing you." Aaroniero sonido'd behind Uryu and swung his sword downward ensuring a fatal blow. It was sure to cause major damage and possibly even kill Uryu.

Renji got in the way of the sword and blocked it with his zanpakuto, Zabimaru.

"If you are controlling Orihime, I will just have to kill you and she will be saved." Renji pushed Aaroniero back.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Zabimaru extended towards Aaroniero and then retracted over Aaroniero's shoulder nearly chopping away Aaroniero's arm but severely injuring his shoulder.

"I may have over done it this time." Aaroniero used his other hand and slashed Renji across his abdomen. Chad dropped down behind Aaroniero and used El Directo. Szayel quickly maneuvered Orihime away and Aaroniero was quick to sonido behind Chad. Renji quickly dodged Chad's attack only to see a Aaroniero deliver the same attack he used on Uryu on Chad. Ichigo flashstepped and block that attack with Zangetsu. Aaroniero tried to slash Ichigo but failed as he blocked that attack with Zangetsu.

"I see. You witnessed the fight between the red one and now any attack I used on him, you are prepared against anything I can dish out."

Ichigo fended off Aaroniero then used Getsuga Tenshou.

"You're wrong." Aaroniero cut the Getsuga Tenshou in half and sonido'd away. Ichigo's zanpakuto reflexively went to block his back but Aaroniero instead appeared in front of him and cut down Ichigo using the massive opening provided. Uryu fired a flurry of arrows at Aaroniero. Aaroniero sonido'd away and so Uryu fired arrows everywhere that could be a place of advantage. Aaroniero was pierced by an arrow and Uryu took advantage and fired Ginrei Kojaku. A barrier saved Aaroniero and it was Orihime's power.

"You forget her."

"I will kill you and save Orihime from the evil arrancar you are." Uryu said.

"Uryu, Ichigo, you two should fight the arrancar while me and Chad save Orihime." Said Renji.

Orihime let out a laugh.

"It's cute how you think you can defeat her when I am controlling her." Szayel said.

With Orihime's voice carrying out Szayel's words it was pretty apparent that Orihime was being controlled. Orihime's Koten Zanshun, like beams of light, flew towards Chad and Renji and pierced their bodies. It orbited around and returned to Orihime.

"I am sparing you in hopes you make it to Las Noches. At least you will get to meet me." Said Szayel.

Orihime walked away in order to find Aaroniero.

* * *

Aaroniero had managed to escape Uryu and Ichigo and got them lost within thr Menos Forest. He used Señal to contact Szayel Aporro.

"Szayel Aporro. I need you find me. I have escaped the invaders and I have taught Orihime the basics."

"Very well. Aizen has already completed business over hear. I sense two shinigami heading your way."

Aaroniero checked his piscisa. Two new units are heading for him. Ashido Kano and Rukia Kuchiki. Aaroniero knows Rukia from Kaien Shiba's memories and Ashido has been giving the Menos trouble in Hueco Mundo.

Aaroniero decided to avoid them but Ashido quickly made his way and prevented Aaroniero's escape.

"So you are an arrancar."

"Ashido. The menos have complained about you constantly." Aaroniero changed into speaking with his low pitched voice.

Rukia flashstepped behind Aaroniero.

"I should defeat you both."

Ashido charged toward Aaroniero and his zanpakuto met Aaroniero's.

* * *

Szayel could sense Aaroniero fighting with Ashido and another shinigami. Szayel would have to use a technique Aaroniero left out of Orihime's training, retirada. He could extract Aaroniero and himself with this technique. Retirada and señal were on purposely left out of Orihime's training for obvious reasons and Szayel was going to have to use it on Orihime and Aaroniero.


	14. Invasion Of Las Noches

"Bankai!" Aizen held his zanpakuto.

"Shatter Moso No Kyoka Suigetsu."

Aizen's bankai was unknown to many. His shikai was known to control all five senses. The nervous system of any who look at Kyoka Suigetsu was completely under the mercy of Aizen. His bankai Moso No Kyoka Suigetsu allowed Aizen to alter the beliefs of any who lay their eyes upon it. He can make someone believe anything no matter how much nonsense it is. Even if one realizes they are under the effect of Kyoka Suigetsu, it is also worth noting the shikai effect is still on meaning not only can Aizen control what you think but make it look like it makes sense. You can be in a vast land but you will believe you cannot move and you will see the land but an impenetrable glass around you. You will also be thinking you've so many times to escape that you've just given up even though the reality of the situation is, you are only stopping yourself from moving.

Aizen had activated his bankai. Gin didn't know what he was planning to do with it.

"Lord Aizen? May I ask who are you using your bankai on?" Gin asked.

"Ulquiorra."

"Your favourite Espada? Why?"

"He has failed me. I am going to punish him and at the same time further my plans."

Gin and Aizen felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu increase dramatically to unbelievably high standards. It was more reiatsu than anything Gin's ever encountered and that includes Aizen and Ichigo.

Ulquiorra flew downward in his released form only to gaze upon destruction, many dead arrancar and Las Noches' complete destruction. Ulquiorra turned to face Aizen and Gin.

"Who did this Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Ulquiorra. I should be asking you the questions."

Ulquiorra knew this was not a good time to be him.

"How did the shinigami get passed you yet you are not hurt one bit?"

"I have no idea Aizen-sama."

"Ulquiorra. The captains have mounted a massive assault on Las Noches in order to rescue Orihime. Ulquiorra, I am massively disappointed in you!"

* * *

Szayel had successfully recalled Orihime and Aaroniero from the menos forest. Orihime was still unconscious.

"Nice plan Aaroniero. Now we just wait until invaders come to Las Noches." Szayel mocked.

* * *

After a few hours Ulquiorra was driven into madness and Gin placed him in Barragan's care. Tia replaced Ulquiorra as Orihime's guard. Ulquiorra regains control around the time that the invaders.

Ulquiorra woke up to Barragan's care. Barragan had been told what to say in the event of questions so he was prepared. Ulquiorra sat up and grabbed his head.

"Barragan? What are you doing?"

"I am trying to take care of you. You lousy fool."

"What happened while I was out?"

"The children are invading Las Noches. We have identified them as Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. They are going to get picked off by the Privaron Espada." Barragan explained.

* * *

Ichigo ran through the hallway of Las Noches. It was seemingly endless but in order to rescue Orihime he had to run quickly and hopefully not make contact with any of the Espada. As he was running he heard something else running behind him. Was it an Espada? Highly unlikely but it still must be checked. Ichigo turned his head.

"ITSYGO! Itsygo!"

Nel was running after him.

"What the? Nel?"

"Wait!"

"I can't, you're not supposed to be here. Go away!"

"Don't leave Itsygo! Nel wants to come!" Nel jumped up for Ichigo.

"What a pest!" Ichigo turned around a readied his arms.

"Ok fine. If that's the way you wanna play."

"Super acceleration!"

Nel hit Ichigo straight in the stomach. She then started crying on Ichigo.

"I wanted to see you Itsygo! I missed you!"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Itsygo!" Nel kept on crying on Ichigo.

"Give me a break will ya. Stop crying."

"Itsygo!"

"What happened to all the others?"

"Oh you mean Bawabawa? I left him outside! He wouldn't be happy in a building like this. To live he has to eat sand all day long."

"I didn't mean him. I meant... um... you know... Don-whats-his-face."

"Nel's confused. Who?"

"Come on. Those guys who are always traveling with you!"

"Oh! Dondochakka and Pesche? They're right behind Nel. They follow Nel everywhere!" Nel looked for her brothers only to realize they are nowhere near where she was.

"Their missing! Nel lost them! This is horrible Nel never goes anywhere without those two guys! Without them Nel won't make it."

"Nel. I think the only thing lost around here is your mind.

Ichigo sensed something above him and looked straight up."

"Itsygo. Is there something wrong?"

"Be quite." Ichigo ordered.

"Come on out."

"You might as well come out! I know you're somewhere in the corridor!"

Debris fell from the ceiling. Ichigo saw a humanoid figure moving across it and followed it.

"Damn, you're not getting away!" He muttered.

"Who said I wanted to." The figure responded.

The arrancar slipped and fell in front of Ichigo and Nel. The dust cloud covered his entire body and the two could only see his shape.

"Um... hey... are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly a finger came out of the cloud followed by a scream. Nel and Ichigo were startled by this. That scream was followed by random noises and that person dancing for some reason then coughing due to all the noise he was making and the dust he was taking in. This randomness started to annoy Ichigo and Nel.

After a few seemingly endless seconds, the dust cloud disappeared and there was an arrancar posing much to the pairs confusion. The three stayed like that for a while until the arrancar got upset.

"What's with you two? Aren't you impressed? Why are you giving me that face?"

"Well... I..."

"Do not be stupid with me nino! Tell me why you're giving me that face!"

"What's you're problem? Stop repeating yourself."

"Are you trying to tell me you're not completely blown away by my magnificent entrance just now?"

"Magnificent entrance? Excuse me but didn't you just slip and fall?"

"Wha-? That was my plan! How could you pretend to be so calm?"

"Believe me I'm not pretending. I just don't find you all that impressive."

"You're trying to mess with me. I see what you're doing! Did you order the girl to act unimpressed as well?"

Nel and Ichigo did not understand what was going on with this guy.

"Hm. Well it won't work. I am secure enough to know that not everyone is going to react in a proper way and it hardly matters to me since you are about to be killed."

"Now prepare yourself shinigami! I am known as Dordonni the magnificent. I am also known as arrancar number 103 and it is my job to destroy you!"

"Tortilonni the what? Is that some kind of pasta?"

"No you fool! It has nothing to do with food! It's Dordonni not tortilonni! Give me some respect nino!"

"Now listen up and pay attention! I hate repeating myself! My names Dordonni and I am arrancar number 103!"

"103? Oh brother. That's a pretty high number isn't it?"

"Yeah really high." Nel responded.

"Didn't you say their only supposed to have two digits?"

"That's right. Two digits max. I've never even heard of one with three digits."

"Stop that! What are you two whispering about over there!"

Ichigo and Nel's attention went to this weird arrancar.

"How dare you! I can see that you have no respect for me!"

"I'm sorry its just that you seem really weak."

"Take me on and we will see who the weaker one is smartass!"

"You're going to pay for that mouth of yours just you wait. Prepare to be amazed at my strength!"

Dordonni started making weird as hell movements and stupid sounds to go with them. Dordonni moved closer to Ichigo and he swung Zangetsu to hit him only to be evaded.

"What the hell is with all these weird moves?"

Dordonni was jumping up and down on one leg laughing like a lunatic. Ichigo kept attacking but Dordonni easily dodged his attacks.

"Dammit are you gonna fight or not!"

"Well now. What's the problem? You're not even close to landing a blow. You're way out of your league nino."

Szayel had enough of this. At this rate, Ichigo was going to defeat him at Bankai. Szayel might as well send the Exequias. At this point there was nothing good to. Annoying some espada was out the question. He might as well start preparing for the other two people he hasn't fully finished preparing for. What was her name? Rukia Kuchiki and the other one? No he is so weak, he will be killed the Privaron he is going to face. Grimmjow has already said he wanted Ichigo and Grimmjow was already alive and well along with Nnoitra. That left that red head that killed his brother and that boy in white.

* * *

"Ah Kaname! I see you're spying on our intruders. That's not a very sporting thing to do." Said Gin.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You only came down here to check because you were interested in how they were progressing same as me. Isn't that right Gin?" Tousen asked.

"I was just joking! Don't get so upset. You take this much too seriously." Gin walked into the room but was stopped by Wonderweiss.

"Kaname, do something about this crazy kid will you."

"That'll do Wonderweiss."

Wonderweiss allowed Gin to pass through but not without a threatening glare.

"That kid's a strange one but he has really taken a liking to you hasn't he?"

"I believe those with pure intentions are drawn to each other . The only problem is I haven't figured out what his intentions are. Pure or otherwise." Tousen responded.

"Not being a person of pure intentions myself, I can see why he doesn't get along with me."

"That must explain why your very presence makes him so nervous."

Tousen turned to face the screen.

"Come take a look at what's happening. The five of them have split up."

Gin took a closer look.

"Oh you're right that's good. They'll have a lesser chance of success if they're each on their own. I wonder if these kids have any idea as to the extent of their strength levels."

"Indeed. It looks like they've stumbled into an interesting area of Hueco Mundo."

"Ah, yes. Their passing through the den of (?)."

* * *

Renji kept on running through the halls of Las Noches until he sensed something.

"That spiritual pressure. It feels like Ichigo's. Damn. I sense a terrible presence emanating from this place."

Renji turned his head.

"Wha-? What is... What the hell is that?"

Renji saw a giant face running after him. Renji screamed at the sight of such a thing.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. It's really annoying! And what are you doing here anyway?"

Dondochakka kept chasing Renji.

"Ne! Ne!"

"Ne? What about ne? Cut it out will ya?"

"Nel!" Dondochakka cried.

"I'm looking for Nel, know what I'm talking about?"

"Then why are you wasting your time chasing me? Wait, I know you're lost! You got lost didn't you?"

"Where is Nel man?"

"What are you asking me for? I don't know. And even if you are lost this doesn't make any sense. I mean you don't have any reason to come after me. Do ya?"

"But Nel. Nel went after Ichigo!" Dondochakka cried.

Dondochakka bursted into tears.

"If we don't hurry and find Nel it will just be terrible!"

"Stop it. If she's with Ichigo then she's safe so stop crying already it's weirding me out."

"That's not why I'm so upset. You see, you see, if we don't find Nel quickly then, if we don't find Nel then Nel will... Nel will." Dondochakka screamed causing Renji to run as fast as he can away from him in fear.

"He's running away. Wait up. Why do you keep running away from me?" Dondochakka caught up to Renji.

"Because you're chasing me. It's a reflex. Your face is... How should I put this? You're face is scaring the crap out of me."

"Please stop running away and listen! If you just give me a chance, I'll tell you the good part of the story."

"You stop then I'll stop. Besides if you're looking for Nel you need to turn around. She's the other way!"

"Nel!" Dondochakka continued to cry.

* * *

Dordonni used señal to contact Ichigo.

"I'm glad you were able to make it out of here in time nino. If you had not countered my final attack, you would still be here and would be executed by this squad of morons. My powers have weakened so badly you probably could have defeated them without hollowfying. You must have sensed how humiliating that would have been for me. You transformed even though you knew it would end up draining your long term strength to do so. You preserved my dignity as a warrior and I am thankful for that. This is the least I can do to thank you but beware of the ones you encounter as you move deeper into the fortress. They will cut you down without a moment of thought. Do not hesitate to attack your enemy. Do not waver when you deliver the finishing blow. Above all, do not heal his wounds once you have defeated him you have to leave you chocolate sweetness behind. You have to become like the devil himself nino! Become as strong as a demon. Become as fierce a demon! You must learn that in order to endure cruelty you have to become cruel yourself. Otherwise you will be consumed."

(Well guys, now you know what señal does. It was basically telepathic communication used to communicate with someone far away sort of like a telephone. Dordonni in my fanfic used señal to talk to Ichigo and say his final words just like in the anime. It would make more sense to say Dordonni used señal but I do not own Bleach therefore I cannot say Dordonni used a move I made up.)

* * *

"I've just received an update Lord Aizen. Privaron Espada number 103 Dordonni Alessandro Del Socaccio has been killed by the intruders."

Aizen turned around.

"I see. Apparently is was a bit harder for the boy than I thought it would be. I assumed defeating someone at Dordonni's skill level would have been less of a challenge and far easier for him. How interesting."

"Regardless there is something you've failed to report to me, isn't it?"

"Tell me, who specifically sent the Exequias out to eliminate the boy?" Aizen's reiatsu began to overwhelm the messager.

"I... it... it..."

"What's the problem? Didn't I make the question clear enough for you?"

Szayel Aporro stepped into Aizen's presence.

"It was me, Lord Aizen."

Aizen focused his gaze on Szayel who stood with his hands behind his back.

"It was you Szayel Aporro?"

Szayel got down on one knee and a hand on the floor.

"My humblest apologies sir! I wanted to make sure we eliminated him while he was injured. I thought it was a rare opportunity so I ordered them to go at my own degression my lord. I realize lord even though I did it for you, I was wrong not to ask permission. I'll accept amy form of punishment you wish to administer!"

Szayel had immediately thought about Ulquiorra and what happened to him. Without Ulquiorra it was quite in Las Noches even with the invaders. If Aizen did something similar to Szayel, how much quieter will it be?

"That won't be necessary."

Szayel was surprised not to be punished and he looked up to his master.

"Just as long as you had a good reason, there's no need to punish you."

"Thank you very much my lord. I shall return to my duties."

Szayel got up and walked away.

"However." Aizen stated.

That however stopped Szayel dead where he was.

"In the future Szayel Aporro, I want your reports to be more detailed and accurate."

Szayel knew what this meant. No more playing with Orihime. No more messing about. Szayel now had to make himself more productive in the future.

"The data you have collected from Dordonni and the intruder, will it be of any help to your research?"

To be perfectly honest, Szayel only watched the fight for laughs. He wasn't going to touch Ichigo. Grimmjow would have been pissed otherwise and nobody likes a pissed Grimmjow. Szayel would have to lie his way out of this one. Szayel turned his head slightly toward Aizen.

"Yes it will."

"That's splendid, keep the good work."

Szayel left the balcony. He did not want to go through that again. It was terrifying for Szayel and considering Aizen was good at detecting lies, he probably knew exactly what was going on in Szayel's head. Why does he feel the need to mess with the espada in a time like this?

* * *

Rukia climbed a rather steep flight of stairs. She just needed to reach the end. There appeared to be a light there. If she could reach that light, she will be a step closer to finding Orihime. She could feel Uryu and Chad's reiatsu which have been fluctuating for a while. They had to be in battle with the enemy. Rukia finally entered the light and found herself at Hueco Mundo's desert. The problem was, it was not dark and ominous. It was bright and sunny. Just like a real desert. There were even a bunch of structures and it got confusing.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked herself.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" A high pitched but very familiar voice asked.

Rukia looked behind her but nothing was there. Rukia suddenly sensed something appear half a kilometer behind her. She turned around and saw the behind of an arrancar.

"Come with me." It ordered as the doors in front opened. It's voice notably deeper.

"Wait!"

Rukia ran after the arrancar. The doors closed and Rukia awaited what this arrancar had to say.

"Good. I can finally relax now."

Rukia turned around to face the arrancar.

"Sorry but I simply cannot stand the sunlight out there. It does not reach inside the palace."

The arrancar took off it's glove.

"Allow me to take off my mask and greet you properly."

The arrancar removed its mask revealing Kaien Shiba. It's voiced matched his.

"My name is Aaroniero."

"Aaroniero Arruruerie. Also known as Espada number 9."

"It can't be. Lieutenant Shiba?"

"Answer me! Answer me Kaien!"

* * *

Orihime could sense Aaroniero meeting with Rukia. Was there any particular reason why? Aaroniero of all people chose Rukia. Ichigo had finished his opponent. Chad and Uryu were fighting theres but Renji was getting dangerously close to Szayel Aporro. If Renji fought Szayel, it would turn out disastrous and Renji would probably never be the same again if he was alive. Szayel would do unimaginably horrible things to him. Orihime would have to pray a million times and over the Renji ends up not too damaged if he fights Szayel Aporro. Orihime heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Orihime did not know why she asked. She could just sense the reiatsu on the other side.

"It's yours truly." Tia answered.

Tia opened Orihime's door bringing food to her.

"Your friends are about to engage our warriors in battle. One of them who's name is Ichigo Kurosaki managed defeat a former member of the espada."

"I can sense it." Orihime said.

"Are you not worried about Ulquiorra?"

"Why would I be worried. You told me you were going to take care of both of us." Orihime said.

"Well I am relieved that you're okay."

"Halibel-sama?"

"I'm fine with Tia. What is it?"

"Are you okay if we can sit down and talk?"

Tia was sure Orihime had lot's to talk about and Tia wouldn't mind listening to everything Orihime had to say. Provided it isn't junk from the human world.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"When I was at the Menos Forest, Aaroniero told me some things that were pretty confidential but they revolved a lot around betraying Aizen."

"Aaroniero? He does that a lot. He likes to build up trust in his opponents then knock them down when their backs are turned. He is particularly devastating against shinigami as he imitates a certain shinigami. It has roughly a 1 in 13 chance of working and Aaroniero figured out which of these shinigami will fall for these tricks. All of them in the 13th squad."

"One of my friends is in the 13th squad. It seems Aaroniero is headed to for her. Correction they already met."

"Well I don't know what I can do. If I were you, I would pray that your friend finds out soon enough. Now you know what kind of enemy the Espada are. One of your friends is headed for someone called Szayel Aporro Granz. I would not expect him to come out alive. As for the other three. I can see one of them walking toward Szayel if he finishes, Grimmjow may go hunting for your orange haired friend and one of the Espada, Nnoitra Gilga may find his way over to one of your friends. If any single one of your friends fight someone like Nnoitra, they will not be coming out alive let alone Szayel." Tia explained.

"Tia. I want to do anything that is possible to save my friends. My time in Hueco Mundo was horrible but you and Ulquiorra together allowed me to survive."

"Well I will see to what I can do." Tia walked out the door.

Tia thought of how bad it would be to lose your friends especially to people like Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero, Nnoitra. Those dickheads don't deserve the pleasure of robbing someone of their friends. Tia went back to Orihime's room.

"One last thing. Can you tell me the names of your friends?" Tia asked.

"Sure. The one fighting Aaroniero is Rukia Kuchiki. The two fighting unknown opponents. One of them is Uryu Ishida and the other is Yasutora Sada or Chad whichever you prefer. The one who defeated his opponent is Ichigo Kurosaki. The one nearing Szayel, his name is Renji Abarai."

* * *

"Thanks."

Tia called the one called Rukia in order to tell her the dangerous enemy she faces. Renji was already in Szayel's sector. There was no point calling him. Señals are blocked off and can't reach inside his sector.

* * *

"If this had been a real battle you'd be dead by now." Aaroniero put his hand on top of Rukia's head.

"Not bad. Well at least it looks like you've gotten stronger."

Rukia was most certainly under Aaroniero's spell.

"You haven't changed all Rukia. Whenever I beat you, you loom like you're about to cry your eyes out."

"It really is you. Kaien."

"Well it looks like finally believe me."

Aaroniero walked over to the wall and knelt down. He opened a hatch inside the wall.

"Ah lets see. Know they're around here somewhere."

Rukia checked to see what Kaien was looking for.

"Ah there they are. Catch!"

Aaroniero threw something at Rukia. Aaroniero held one just like it.

"Have a seat. You and I have an awful lot of catching up to do."

After a few minutes of talking Aaroniero made it to a crucial point in his plan.

"I have a plan that will help us get out of here successfully. Let's move somewhere else. Come follow me Rukia." Aaroniero walked away.

"Don't move. Rukia Kuchiki. I have little time to explain so listen up. My name is Tia Halibel and I am Espada number 3. Don't ask why but I am helping you." Rukia could hear someone talking. Despite Aaroniero's instructions Rukia did not move but instead stayed where she was.

"You are currently fighting Espada number 9 Aaroniero Arruruerie. He is capable of shape shifting into familiar faces those in which people part of the 13th division of the Gotei 13 will know and deceives them. His weakness is light but I warn you not to trust him. I must go I will speak with you soon. Stay alive for Orihime." Rukia didn't know whether to believe that voice in her head. Kaien couldn't here it or if she was telling the truth, Aaroniero.

Still she was ordered to stay alive. And the espada who contacted her obviously had close connections with Orihime. Maybe she was planning to break Orihime out of Las Noches?

"Oi Rukia! Can you hear me you look lost in thought."

Rukia looked at the man in front of him and saw him sheath his sword. It was about one 20th out. Rukia decided she would test out this unknown persons theory.

"Kaien. I am sorry, I got lost in thought." Rukia got up and walked toward the man in front.

Her plan was to check the morals of his plan but before she knew it, the man in front attacked her with his sword. She barely had time to move and if she was any closer she would have been completely cut open.

Rukia almost died as a result of that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia asked.

"Relax I was just testing your reflexes. What if you were suddenly attacked right now?"

Rukia had her eyes wide open now. This was not the real Kaien Shiba. This was an imposter. Kaien would never attack unexpectedly like this.

Tia had felt Rukia's reiatsu began to rise. She had to be fighting with Aaroniero now.

* * *

Renji kept on running but stopped. He sensed Rukia's reiatsu increase.

"I can feel Rukia's reiatsu. She must be fighting again. Is she winning."

Renji closed his eyes and focused.

"Dammit, it's too far away, I can't get a clear read."

Renji opened his eyes and saw Dondochakka's face all up in his own.

Renji screamed and his reaction caught Dondochakka by surprise.

"Don't get in my face like that! I'm telling you now if you keep sneaking up me, you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Come to think of it what were you screaming about?"

"You started screaming out of nowhere and it surprised me know what I mean? And just when I was getting over that, you suddenly stopped screaming and started talking to yourself! Have you gone completely bonkers?"

"Get over it. I wasn't acting crazy enough for you to worry about me. Come on lets get moving." Renji moved onward.

"Wait don't leave me behind I'm coming!"

* * *

Tia had detected that after a good portion of time fighting, Rukia had killed Aaroniero. She used a kidou to suppress movement which gave her enough time to use an incantation and another stronger movement suppressing technique. That gave her enough time to use a double incantation higher level kidou and kill Aaroniero. That previous encounter and the warning helped Rukia to learn this arrancars true identity and defeat him. Tia was impressed. She expected her to spend longer on Aaroniero but she finished him without taking too much damage.

Tia contacted Rukia with señal.

"Nice job defeating Aaroniero. Now many of your friends are in danger. Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado. You need to ignore them. They are not the real one in danger of dying. The real threat is Renji Abarai and he is at risk of any moment being attacked by the eight espada. Szayel Aporro Granz. He is a scientist but he has all kinds of nasty surprises ready. I am not sure when but when Szayel makes it back to his lab, if you are not there with Renji, you can tell your friend goodbye. Szayel is fully prepared for him. Another thing is I cannot help you once you reach his sector so you must use your skills and help your friend."

Tia was sure that if Orihime's friends could number the espada, Aizen would have less a chance of success. Tia checked out the rest of Orihime's friends. Uryu and Chad could handle themselves. Ichigo however, he wasn't at threat of Szayel. Instead Grimmjow would likely go after him. Gin probably had a plan to stop anyone from harming Ichigo.

* * *

Pesche hid behind the wall providing him cover from Uryu's attacker. Why did he have to go with the weakest one of the team.

Pesche's view of the strongest members.

1 Chad

2 Renji

3 Ichigo

4 Rukia

5 Uryu

The weakest member is going after a strong opponent. He doesn't have a chance. Wait a second. His opponent is really hot from his angle. Pesche could almost see her panties.

"Aw. How does that feel mister four eyes? Did you get a boo boo?"

Uryu grabbed his shoulder in pain and didn't bother responding.

"It appears to me you don't even have the strength to respond. It's time for the fina-" Cirucci saw something else trying to inch closer and closer looking for a good angle or something.

"And who are you, you little insect?" Cirucci aimed her zanpakuto at Pesche forcing him to run away.

Uryu turned to Pesche.

"Wait. You're Pesche Guatiche. Am I right?"

"And you're Uryu Ishida aren't you." Uryu smiled at Pesche.

"Wait. You like me, don't you?"

"Where the hell are you coming up with this stuff? I'm just trying to get out of here without getting blown to bits!"

Szayel checked on what was happening on Uryu's side using piscisa. He was still fighting Cirucci. Well the preparations on Rukia have finished. Ichigo wasn't coming anywhere near Szayel. He was actually heading toward Ulquiorra. Oh well. That red maniac was still running around. Oh well. It was time to make preparations on the boy.

After watching the fight between him and Cirucci, Szayel was confident he could degrade Uryu. In the matter that the shinigami heading for Szayel's sector is actually headed for Szayel, he would be prepared for her. Aaroniero fought her twice and all his moves were revealed.

* * *

Nnoitra detected the invader and he was nearby. It looks like was strong enough to defeat Privaron Espada number 107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. It seems he may be worth the killing after all.

"Come Tesla. We have someone to kill." Nnoitra grabbed his zanpakuto, Santa Teresa and set off to kill the intruder.

"Right away Nnoitra-sama." Tesla followed Nnoitra in his path to kill the invader.

Nnoitra was so close it took only two minutes to find the invader. Like a praying mantis he snuck up and Chad and had it not been for Gantenbainne's warnings, Chad would never have known Nnoitra was coming until Santa Teresa cleaved his head.

"Well well. At the head of the pack are you?" Nnoitra taunted.

Nnoitra witnessed Sado's arm transform.

"No! Run away Yasutora Sado!" Gantenbainne yelled.

Nnoitra chuckled and lowed his Santa Teresa by brought it off his shoulders. Sado brought out his left arm and it transformed into a white arm with a thorn on the shoulder part. Nnoitra waited for him to run at him with a finishing blow.

He was wide with openings and was tempting Chad with it. When he ran in delivering a fatal blow, he punched Nnoitra with his left arm but that only caused Nnoitra to bend forward. It was amazing that someone like him can deal that much to Nnoitra. However little did he know, Nnoitra wasn't even fazed by that attack.

"What was that?" Nnoitra asked.

Nnoitra didn't get as much a response that he would expect other than a shocked face.

"So that's the best you can do?" This was truely pathetic. How dare he raise Nnoitra's hopes only to disappoint him like that! Nnoitra with one slash incapacitated Sado.

Nnoitra found a tree log took a seat. Using his indice radar, he detected to see if anyone was strong enough to face him. The weak ones were headed for Szayel Aporro. The stronger one, he was headed for Ulquiorra. Well everyone was going to die. But still, Nnoitra might as well head for the stronger one. Ulquiorra may ignore it. Grimmjow may be late and Nnoitra can have some fun.

"Master Nnoitra." His fraccion called.

"Is that you Tesla?"

"Yes." He answered.

Tesla looked at a seemingly unconscious Chad.

"Aren't you going to finish him off sir?"

"What good will that do?" Nnoitra asked.

"Nobody is ever going to acknowledge me as the strongest if I kill a thousand weaklings!"

"The lives of small fry are worthless. All that matters is..." Nnoitra paused.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. It's just that Aaroniero has been killed. By a very weak opponent as well."

Nnoitra grabbed Santa Teresa and stood up.

"Let's go."

"Where to?"

"I found a guy with massive reiatsu. I'm going to crush him." Nnoitra answered.

"Stop! There!" Chad called out weakly.

"I won't let you go. Not while I have strength left in my body!"

Nnoitra turned and grinned.

"Oh you can still move I see." Nnoitra got ready for an attack.

Chad readied his left arm and charged for an even more fatal blow. Just as Nnoitra was about to retaliate, Tesla got in the way and his zanpakuto absorbed the blow.

"I will not allow a weakling like yourself to land a blow on master Nnoitra!" Tesla threatened.

Chad collapsed after his attack failed.

"Now shall we leave. My lord?" Tesla sheathed his zanpakuto and turned to face his master.

Nnoitra brought Santa Teresa to Tesla's neck.

"Tesla. Who gave you permission to interfere?"

"I'm gravely sorry my lord but I saw him put all his strength in a final attempt to defeat you! I was afraid of the possibility to you being injured."

"You were wrong! Nothing was going to happen! Nobody in the universe is my equal. Nobody can break this body!"

Nnoitra's eye stared into Tesla's single eye.

"Never forget that, I am the most powerful Espada ever created!"

* * *

Tia and Orihime detected Chad's reiatsu fade. Nnoitra had slain him. Renji still hasn't fought with Szayel. Rukia was nearing him and Tia's señal couldn't reach her. She knew she had to save Renji before Szayel got him.

Renji ran until he reached a cross road.

"What is it? Why did you stop in the middle of the corridor?"

"Because there's a fork in the road." Renji answered.

"Until we got to this point it was a straight path." He added.

"Now what do I do? Which way should I go?"

Dondochakka barged into Renji.

"Oh come on Renji what's the big deal?" He asked.

"Could you please stop scaring me like that forget about it! In the final analysis it doesn't matter which path you take. I'm scared enough as it is! There is no need for you to make it worse."

The floor underneath Dondochakka opened causing him to fall through it.

"Dondochakka? What the hell's going on here?"

The floor beneath Renji also opened causing him to fall through.

After a good few minutes Renji was still falling.

"How long can I possibly keep falling like this?"

* * *

Even if it was her mutual allies, it was nice for Tia to see Szayel being an ass to someone that was not his own allies.

Renji continued following until he landed in some sort of chamber. Renji continued to cough.

"Wait a minute. Where am I? It doesn't matter. I have things to do and I need to get out of here."

Renji heard a laugh. It almost appeared as if this person was mocking Renji's "I need to get out of here" statement.

"This is great. I've placed a lot of sophisticated traps within this fortress but I must say, I am rather shocked that someone would fall for literally the simplest one."

Renji looked around to see who was talking.

"Oh excuse me. I haven't introduced myself haven't I?"

"I will only say it once and I hope someone with such a low degree of intelligence such as yourself can remember it."

The dust finally cleared enough to reveal an arrancar with pink hair and silver glasses as well as a white suit.

"My designation in the hierarchy is Espada number 8 but to you, my full name is simply pronounced Szayel Aporro Granz."

"An espada huh? I've heard of you. You're supposed to be the best of the best and belong to an elite group which commands the other arrancars." Renji began to hear weird noises coming from behind him.

"Wait a minute who's that? Is that Dondochakka?" The noises just didn't cease.

"I don't get it. That fat lump fell just before I did what's taking him so long?"

"How did I arrive here ahead of him."

Dondochakka could be heard through the hole Renji fell through.

"Is he coming this way?"

Renji stepped to the side so he wouldn't get hurt.

"That was a close call. I almost got crushed by someone who is supposed to be my ally."

Szayel watched the wall behind Renji forged an opening for Dondochakka to land on him.

"It hurts it really hurts!"

"I have a boo boo on my bottom and it's really gonna leave a big mark!" Dondochakka cried.

"Would you shut up!" Renji yelled.

"That hole was really scary. I thought I was gonna keep falling forever!"

"Okay the hole was scary would you get off of me already?"

Dondochakka kept on crying until he took notice of Szayel. Dondochakka began to vibrate with fear then cried even more.

"Wait I know you! You're an espada! A scary one! You're master Szayel Aporro Granz!"

"We're in trouble for sure! He's Hueco Mundo's greatest researcher! He specialises in a wide variety of spirit based weaponry! We hear rumors that his research is completely shrouded in secrecy. Underlings like me are not allowed anywhere near the lab!"

"What are you even talking about? Am I the one you're supposed to be talking to? Then stand up and get off of me so I can see you face to face you egg head!" Renji yelled.

"Oh Renji there you are. I've been looking for you. What are you doing under my tushie?"

Renji somehow managed to kick Dondochakka in his eye.

"Ow that hurts! Why'd you have to go and kick me like that?"

"Shut up! I'll kick you again if you keep on whining like that! You're heads so hard it nearly broke my foot!"

"You're really mean! I would never do that to you! I'm a pacifist you know!"

"More like a scaredy cat. Quit crying will you!"

"Now it's even worse! You've gone and hurt my feelings and I can't stop crying!"

"Okay I get it. I guess I may have gone a little bit overboard in calling you stupid so I apologize."

"Are you really sorry for what you did and what you said to me?"

"Yes. I'm really really sorry."

"Are you really really really really sorry?"

"Yes of course I am."

"Well that's good. Now let me kick then we're even steven."

Renji kicked Dondochakka in his other eye.

"Ow you kicked me again. You're not sorry at all you bully!"

"I was trying to be polite but you took it too far."

Szayel stepped forward.

"Have you two finished with your little comedy routine?" Szayel asked.

He raised his hands and said,

"Don't get me wrong your act is very impressive but I've had just about enough."

"I'm no threat to you. Even though I'm am espada, I am not very good at fighting." Szayel lied.

"It is just like you're hard boiled friend said. I'm a researcher and I am only in the field collecting data on spirit patterns. Trust me it is the most interesting thing in the world to me and it brings me great joy."

"You two are fascinating on many different levels. You're patterns are very different from the ones I've already had a chance to study. I was planning on welcoming you with open arms in hopes we could establish a dialogue together. If you're willing to take a chance and trust me, I think we'll both benefit. Now wouldn't that be much better than fighting?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Renji responded.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. I didn't come here to paint eachothers toenails like some kind of slumber party. I came here to kick your ass. I don't care about your statistics and I don't care about your invitation to your little peace conference!"

"If you wanna talk to me, then you can do it while I am cutting you to peaces!"

Renji unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle.

"But you better do it quick because it won't be long until I'm done with you!"

"Bankai!"

Szayel witnessed the transformation of Renji's zanpakuto in a bankai. Little did this fool know what was going to happen.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji sent it after Szayel but as soon as it touched Szayel, it was repelled then it shattered.

The destruction of Renji's bankai left Szayel grinning and Renji confused.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"See? This is what happens when you don't listen everything I have to say! There's something you should know. You can't use you're bankai here."

"I can't use my Bankai? Yeah right."

Renji saw that on the other side of the room was Szayel Aporro smirking at him.

"You're quite right and how very nice of you to confirm it verbally. Not bad for an idiot like you. I have complete information on your bankai! It's structure, it's techniques, it's reiatsu. How it explosively increases its attack power not to mention its reishi composition."

"It was simple really. I used the information gathered and prepared this chamber so you bankai wouldn't work."

"Tell me how you managed to learn so much from my bankai. Only someone who fought against it first hand would know so much about it."

"Oh we have another guest." Said Szayel.

"Answer me!" Renji demanded.

Rukia fell from the ceiling and landed behind Szayel.

"Rukia what are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"I've come to save you from an espada."

"If anyone wants to listen to me now, allow me to explain how I got information on you're bankai."

"Do you remember my older brother? All three of you were part of the same invasion."

Renji and Rukia tried to recall anyone that looked like the arrancar in front of them.

"My full name is Szayel Aporro Granz my brother is known as Yylfordt Granz. He was how I managed to obtain information on your bankai and then counter it."

"Renji. This arrancar took away your bankai?"

"Give me a break. I've been running away from this guys scary face, fell through a hole which took forever to fall through, landed in here then I was told by this guy that I can't use my bankai. To top that off this guy is an espada."

"Oh yeah, you're name is Rukia Kuchiki right? Aaroniero told me so much about you. Now that he's dead and you found your way here, I guess I am lucky to have so many test subjects."

Rukia stood up.

"I suppose you're the eighth espada, Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Finally a bright mind. I am looking forward to seeing you in action."

"Oh really. I am intending to finish you quickly so pay attention!"

Rukia grabbed her zanpakuto.

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki!"

Rukia's zanpakuto completely transformed in color and shape.

"Some no mai!"

Rukia froze the ground beneath Szayel and held him to the ground.

"Oh no. This is unfortunate." Szayel smirked.

Szayel Aporro was consumed by the ice which covered the ground. Szayel was not fazed by this attack. Szayel despite being frozen managed to move through the ice like it was water.

"Foolish girl. Did you possibly think I went through all the trouble to stop a bankai just to get defeated by a shikai?" Szayel clicked his fingers and the ice turned to water.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji's zanpakuto extended and Szayel barely managed to dodge it.

"Rukia get back!"

Rukia stepped back as Szayel was overwhelmed by Renji's shikai. Szayel barely managed to dodge or block it but Rukia noticed something. Szayel was not even moving his feet.

"Renji! He's not even moving."

Szayel's entire persona changed. From frightened and not knowing how to counter attack to that evil grin he always wears. Szayel Aporro used his zanpakuto and deflected Zabimaru from what seemed to be a direct hit. Renji tried to retract his zanpakuto causing it to swarm around Szayel. It trapped Szayel but somehow, the wires failed to get closer to Szayel and allow the blades to chop him up. In a single slash Szayel Aporro sliced Renji's zanpakuto in half.

"That was wildly disappointing. I am not a warrior type Espada but for me to fend off an assault like that, tell me you are not ashamed."

"Way of Destruction No. 31 Red Flame Cannon!" Rukia fired a hodo at Szayel.

The red ball of fire was stopped when Szayel used his reiatsu and cut the projectile into thousands of pieces with Fornicarás. The scientist used his reiatsu and propelled Rukia toward Renji using the wind force his reiatsu creates.

"I must say, you two are disappointing." Szayel smiled and sheathed his zanpakuto.

Rukia and Renji recovered from their failed offense only to see Szayel Aporro waiting patiently for them.

"Tsugi No Mai!" Rukia fired a barrage of frozen ice at Szayel.

He didn't bother to move out the way and as a result, the ice evaporated as soon as it got close to Szayel.

"You two are definitely interesting subjects however I don't think you are intelligent enough to perceive my words."

The pink haired arrancar unsheathed his zanpakuto and prepared for battle.

"I did tell you that you both were in my fortress and can control this chamber like my palace. I have prepared this not only to disable your bankai but also counter your shikai. Without the aid of your zanpakuto, what exactly are you going to do?"

"You underestimate me!" Said Renji.

The blades of Zabimaru which were no longer attached to the wire increased their reiatsu and flew towards Szayel.

"It's pointless." Szayel repelled the blades with his reiatsu. It blew them away in a strong gust of wind.

Rukia flashstepped behind Szayel and swung her zanpakuto. Szayel responded by grabbing the blade and stopping it with his hand.

"You might have forgotten, not only am I a scientist but I am an arrancar. As such, I can focus my reiatsu to strengthen my skin and create a strong hierro. Weaklings such as yourself will never cut me."

Szayel snapped Sode No Shirayuki's blade rendering Rukia's zanpakuto useless. In such a quick skirmish, the two shinigami failed not only to land a successful blow on the espada but suffered major defects as well as failing to make him move. If this is the best Rukia and Renji could do, they would surely be finished. This arrancar must have an ocean of tricks up his sleeve.

"You two are quite disappointing. I thought you would be a great deal more challenging but it turns out not one of you are worth my time."

"You talk way too much arrancar!" Said Renji.

"And you still are the one loosing terribly even with help from your friend." Renji returned his zanpakuto to it's base form.

Rukia used flashstep and traveled to a new location.

"Way Of Destruction No. 4 White Lightning!" Rukia fired a kidou at Szayel.

The projectile was moving so fast and he couldn't just absorb it so Szayel stepped away from the path it was heading. Narrowly managing to dodge that attack, Szayel knew that was going to create an opening so he moved Fornicarás and blocked Zabimaru.

"I am not stupid. Don't try and fool me. You only managed to get me to move."

Szayel spun around and cut Renji across his abdomen. Rukia who had also returned her zanpakuto to base charged in to attack Szayel. The shinigami's blade however never reached the arrancar and her attack was blocked. Szayel pushed away Rukia and sonido'd behind her. It wasn't long until Rukia received an injury on her back.

"How is it that two weaklings like you could think they have a chance against the Espada? You can't even give me a fight."

* * *

Ichigo stopped and sensed that Rukia and Renji were fighting a very strong opponent. It could be an Espada. A dangerous one at that. This one isn't using too much reiatsu compared to Rukia and Renji. Their reiatsu is at the highest it can be but their opponent doesn't seem to be trying to hard.

"Is there something wrong Itsygo?"

"Rukia and Renji. They are fighting a very strong opponent."

* * *

Nnoitra's piscisa picked up something. That strong opponent he was after, Ulquiorra's already with him. Ulquiorra will no doubt finish this one quickly. That wouldn't sit too well with him.

Grimmjow had finally sensed Ichigo's presence. But wait, Ulquiorra is at his position. That bastard, Grimmjow told every espada to back off from him.

Ichigo suddenly sensed a strong presence near him. A short arrancar in white showed up. He was the same one that deflected Kisuke's Benehime, the one that defeated Yoruichi, the one who stopped Grimmjow from killing Ichigo.

"You've finally noticed." The arrancar said.

"I do not know why you are here. There is no excuse for your presence."

Ichigo turned to meet that arrancar. He was the one Ichigo kept seeing.

"I know you!"

"I do not know why you have come here."

* * *

Uryu stood in the middle of the corridor sensing the reiatsu of his friends. Chad had been gone for a while. Rukia and Renji are putting a lot of energy into fighting an opponent while Ichigo seems to have just met someone.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Are you sensing something bad happening to your friends?" Pesche asked.

"My name is Uryu Ishida! Try to get it right Pesche!"

"You got it Ichigo. So um which way are we going?"

"You're doing it on purpose right?"

Pesche chuckled.

"It's easy to play the straight man when you've got a terrific comic to work with! This is one of my many talents!"

Uryu walked away.

"Hey wait up! Hey Uryu! Oops I got his name right."

* * *

Ichigo could only imagine the strength this arrancar had. It was enough to give Nel a fright. The arrancar slowly stepped down each step of the stairs to get to Ichigo's level.

"I know you!" Said Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra!"

"How interesting that you know my name. I don't recall telling you."

"I think you know why I'm here!"

"No I do not." The pale arrancar finally reached Ichigo's level.

"Then let me tell you! I am here to save Orihime!"

"You are either in the wrong place or you are too late. She is not here."

"Oh really?" Ichigo walked to away to continue his search.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Asked Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to search for Orihime."

"Didn't you hear me? She is not here. Besides aren't you going to fight me?"

"I don't need to fight you."

"Why is that?"

"You may be my enemy, but it is a true fact that you haven't hurt a single one of my friends yet."

"I see. What if I told you I was the one who attacked Orihime in the dangai. Forced her to surrender than made her come to Hueco Mundo."

In the time it took for Ichigo to absorb that information, his zanpakuto met Ulquiorra's back hand.

"You kidnapped her and brought her here! I suspected she didn't come to Hueco Mundo under her own free will!"

"You have your reasons to be angry shinigami. We had portrayed her as a traitor so the Soul Society wouldn't come to Hueco Mundo. It looks like that part failed."

Ichigo backed off from Ulquiorra.

"Nel make sure you stay back. This is a strong opponent and I cannot guarantee your safety while I am fighting him!"

Ichigo grabbed his wrist.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo's zanpakuto shrunk in size to a black sword. Ulquiorra, Ichigo had his hollow mask on. He was not playing games. Ichigo used black Getsuga Tenshou and Ulquiorra stopped its massive attack with one hand but the attack had so much power that Ulquiorra was overwhelmed. Ulquiorra was launched into several pillars but despite that, he kept his balance and launched himself toward Ichigo using the wall he stopped at.

Ulquiorra saw Ichigo create more Black Getsuga. He was ready to finish Ulquiorra with this second attack. Ichigo launched the wave of getsuga at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra landed on the floor and stuck one hand out to block it. Ulquiorra was pushed backward by the wave of getsuga. Ulquiorra decided he would use two hands to stop it but it still didn't help. Ulquiorra was consumed by Ichigo's attack. He had become very strong.

Ichigo however depleted the power of his hollow mask and it fell off. It was aparent Ulquiorra was defeated though.

"Itsygo!"

"Nel?"

"Itsygo!" Nel flew into Ichigo's face. Her arrancar mask ensured only one of the two got hurt.

Nel cried while tugging in Ichigo.

"I thought you were going to die! Don't die Itsygo!"

"Look at you a complete physical wreck and you still use your powers to fight. Stop that. I was really worried about you Itsygo!" Nel continued to cry completely oblivious of the fact Ichigo was fine. Just drained of energy after defeating Ulquiorra.

Ichigo got up.

"Nel lets go."

"Are you alright Itsygo?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We can't waste anymore time hanging around this place."

From the smoke that remained of Ulquiorra, Ichigo saw something get up. Ulquiorra had survived the attack and was in perfect shape.

"What? How?" Ichigo asked.

"Impressive. Even using both my hands I couldn't stop it. I'm quite surprised. Was that it? Finished Ichigo?"

Ichigo was shocked out of his body. Ulquiorra had not even a scratch on him. Ichigo drained himself of majority of his power but Ulquiorra was completely fine.

"Well it would appear that was it."

Ulquiorra brushed off the dust off his coat then pointed a finger at Ichigo.

"How unfortunate." He said as he charged a cero.

Ichigo barely escaped that doom blast. He had Nel safely in his arms.

"Nel are you okay? Nel? Just hang on I will find some place to rest."

Ichigo was running away with flashstep but Ulquiorra easily caught up with using sonido. Ulquiorra ran alongside Ichigo then slashed him with his zanpakuto.

Ichigo was sent flying into a structure. Ichigo struggled to push off the debris off him. As soon as he looked up, Ulquiorra was standing right on top of him. The difference between the two was that Ichigo was severely battered and extremely hurt but Ulquiorra had not even a scratch.

"I'm impressed with your reaction time. You used your mask to block my cero. But this time it shattered instantaneously. I am afraid you will not be able to pull it out again. It's time to give up."

Ichigo threw his bankai into Ulquiorra.

"I'll never surrender. You're the leader of the espada aren't you? So it's very simple. All I have to do is defeat you in battle and this war is as good as over."

Ichigo was unfortunately mistaken. Yes Ulquiorra was strong. Yes Ulquiorra had stupidly strong strength but he was by no means the leader of the espada.

"I see. It looks as if you had been misinformed."

Ulquiorra used Tensa Zangetsu and ripped off the part of his coat covering his left side of his body. There Ichigo could see. As strong as Ulquiorra was, he was only the fourth strongest arrancar. Even if Ichigo defeated him, there were 3 others stronger than he is. They must be eliminated as well.

"You're the fourth?"

"Correct. Espada number four Ulquiorra Cifer. Of all the espada, my power is ranked, fourth."

Ulquiorra raised his hand to Ichigo's neck and ran his arm through it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. It's pointless. You cannot defeat me. Even if you were lucky enough to succeed. There are three espada who are ranked above me that are much stronger than I. Try as many times as you like."

Ulquiorra pulled his arm out of Ichigo's chest. Ichigo had a hole that was identical to Ulquiorra's hollow hole including in terms of location.

"The results will always be the same. It appears that I have grossly overestimated you. Your development didn't reach my expectations. How could you save Orihime like that?"

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo's dead body.

"This is the end then." He said before turning around and walking away.

"If you cn still move in that condition, leave Hueco Mundo immediately. Don't ever come back. If you can't move then die there. No matter what your path ends here shinigami."

Orihime has sensed it. Ulquiorra has killed Ichigo. This wasn't good and from what Orihime could tell, Ulquiorra was under some kind of delusion that Orihime was not in Las Noches. Orihime didn't want to know how Grimmjow would react. The number six espada would go ballistic on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra may be the kind you never want to mess with but Grimmjow is the kind that would go on a suicidal rampage and always end up uninjured. Still Ichigo was dead. Orihime's childhood friend killed by her delusional partner. Of course Orihime knew there was a reason behind Ulquiorra's delusions and he couldn't be blamed. Ulquiorra may have even spared Ichigo death.

Being moved to Tia's place might make it harder for Grimmjow to get to Orihime. Not to mention Orihime is on good terms with the third strongest Espada.

* * *

Renji charged against Szayel. Their blades met with each other and despite the physical strength of the shinigami lieutenant, Szayel Aporro was much more adept physically. Szayel sonido'd behind Rukia who was planning to cut Szayel open with her blade.

"Oh dear. It looks like you've missed."

Szayel grabbed Rukia's mouth and attempted to run his blade through her back. Szayel however felt her mouth moving almost like she was going to use another kidou. Szayel looked at the cape covering her back and saw something sticking out of it. Szayel quickly moved out of the way before the white lightning was fired.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji's zanpakuto changed to to shape multi-segmented sword which Szayel destroyed. It has regenerated itself.

Renji swung his zanpakuto at Szayel but he simply stopped it with Fornicarás. Zabimaru extended and pushed Szayel backward. Szayel sonido'd in front of Rukia and Renji leaving them in shock.

"How stupid can you two be? Trying to outsmart me and overwhelm me with simple tactics like that? Please, I prepared for this moment. I prepared for the worst case scenario where I had to fight all five of you invaders. By now only one of you would be able to use their full power and that one has already been slain. His powers were weird but fifth Espada Nnoitra got him."

Rukia swung her zanpakuto up to Szayel's head but she missed by a long shot. Renji took advantage of the opening and sent Zabimaru after Szayel. It was to no avail as Szayel managed to dodge all of Renji's attacks. Szayel stomped on one of Zabimaru's blades and sent a piece flying into Szayel's hands.

"Lets consider the facts. Non of you are capable of winning or escaping. I could have easily destroyed both of you by now. And even if somehow you manage to defeat me, how will you escape?"

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Rukia.

"I'm saying it is simple really. Once you've played you're best hand, what's left to play?"

"I tire of this."

"What was that?" Renji asked.

"I told you. I grow tired of this game we are playing. Obviously if there was a way for you two to defeat me you would have done it by now. This shows non of you deserve the honor of being killed by me."

Szayel clapped his hands then all sorts of oddly shaped arrancar came from the walls and to Szayel.

"These are my fraccion. They are unique as unlike most espada, their fraccion are loyal subordinates who are numbered 11 or higher. Mine are hollows I have experimented on and Aizen kindly turned them into arrancar."

A giant arrancar appeared before Rukia and Renji.

Uryu could sense that Rukia and Renji were in big trouble. He was close by and since the chamber they were in does no appear to be made of Sekki stone. He easily destroyed the wall and saw a giant arrancar attacking Renji and Rukia. Uryu intervened by firing an arrow which pierced the arrancar and killed him. From the situation, there was an army of weird looking arrancar, a pinked haired arrancar and Rukia and Renji who are severely beaten up.

"It's unfortunate for you that when you had this building constructed, you didn't consider making it out of sekki sekki. I can sense your reiatsu through three walls."

"What's wrong. You two look like you've taken quite a beating Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai."

"Uryu?"

"Yes. It's me. I'm going to help you out of your me so we can save Orihime."

* * *

Orihime noticed the door to her room. It opened up revealing Grimmjow. The blue haired arrancar stepped into the room.

"You would think that being moved so often would make it difficult to track you."

Grimmjow walked toward Orihime.

"What do want Grimmjow?"

"Do you sense it. Two of your friends are dead. The other three will die to Szayel Aporro."

Orihime turned to Grimmjow. He was not to Orihime's liking. Sadistic and cruel.

"There is no hope. Szayel Aporro is deceptively strong for a scientist. There is a reason he is the eighth espada."

"Grimmjow. Go away!"

"Relax woman! I want you to do something. I don't see why you would resist me on an offer like this?"

Orihime had no idea what Grimmjow was planning but whatever it was, it wasn't good. That was for sure.

* * *

Rukia and Renji witnessed Uryu take down one of the creatures with his Ginrei Kojaku. The creatures began making a great amount of noise and yelled at Uryu. It was a like staring into a puddle of ugly faces.

"There sure are a lot of them down there. I can't tell how powerful each of them are individually though."

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo! How's it looking out there? Are they trembling in fear for your sudden appearance?" Pesche whispered.

"Could you please stay out of this? Everytime you get involved you stur up to much excitement."

"What a rude thing to say! I never stur up excrement! With or without my nose! Oh you said excitement."

Uryu took noticed of a pink haired arrancar with glasses staring at him with a slight smirk. The fraccion still kept yelling Uryu.

"BE QUITE EVERYONE!" Szayel Aporro yelled.

"Our guest looks like he wants to say something. Out of respect, the least we can do his hear him out." He added.

"Thanks a lot for your good manners." Uryu spoke.

Szayel Aporro took a bow.

"Listen. I'm sorry to be so abrupt with you but I need to find out something. Are you an Espada?"

Szayel clapped his hands.

"Very perceptive of you. I am Espada number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Number 8 you say? Well that's a relief of sorts. At least your only the eight strongest arrancar versus lets say 1 or 2."

"I see your point. You can relax if you wish but the fact is I'm still stronger than you. Speaking of which, exactly who are you?"

"I am Uryu Ishida. I am a quincy."

Szayel's mouth opened in false excitement.

"Ah! You're the one who defeated the whore Cirucci!"

Szayel Aporro laughed.

"What incredible luck! I get a bankai user and a quincy! If I were Yammy I would be jumping up and down yelling Que Suerte!"

Szayel Aporro continued to laugh. Uryu used Hirenkyaku to jump behind Szayel while aiming his Seele Schneider at Szayel Aporro's back.

"Yes I agree. I don't know who Yammy is but I feel lucky as well."

Szayel tried to act surprised as he turned his head to face Uryu.

"I get the pleasure of fighting an opponent who thinks he's smart but leaves me plenty of openings so I can take my time and fire an accurate shot."

Uryu fired Ginrei Kojaku and the Seele Schneider pierced Szayel Aporro's throat. The attention went onto Uryu and Szayel Aporro giving Rukia and Renji some time to recover. They tried to find Szayel through the fog that is his fraccion.

Szayel's knees collapsed onto the ground and the his head fell downwards. Uryu noticed that his reiatsu began to evapourate from the Seele Schneider. The Seele Schneider dispersed its energy and returned to a hilt where it rolled toward Uryu. Szayel got up an laughed it off.

"Your ignorant fool! Did you think your moronic arrow would take me down?"

Szayel raised his finger to gesture his words.

"What did you think occured? That you pierced my body? And ran me through? Is that it?" Szayel Aporro laughed.

"Come on now. Didn't you tthink something was wrong when I said I know who you fought against."

Szayel pointed his finger at Uryu.

"I was just toying with you because I just finished analyzing your strengths and weaknesses! You're done quincy!"

Rukia and Renji watched Uryu struggle to fight off the fraccion as his arrows were getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"This guy has analysed all of us and now he is capable of fighting all three of us at once." Rukia pointed out.

"This Szayel Aporro is really annoying me."

"Well I think I'd better do some fine tuning here. It should be amusing to see how he handles this."

The two took notice of Szayel's words. Szayel Aporro turned his head as if he had heard something. After giving up he turned his attention back an Uryu. The strength of his arrows were as good as his mobility, he wouldn't be in struggling as much as he is. The arrancar can now take a full arrow without any side effects.

"Oh no! That weapon's about to disappear!"

Uryu's spirit bow dispersed into nothing and he was defenseless. A fraccion got ready to deal a fatal blow to Uryu until Renji blocked it. Rukia was distracted the fraccion with her skills.

Uryu and Renji eyed Szayel Aporro. He was on the other side of the room waiting to see them do anything.

"Renji. How long can you distract him?"

"20 seconds is a generous guess. Sorry but I wish I could give you more time."

"I see. That's all the time I need."

"This will be fascinating. I wonder what those inferior minds of your are capable of."

Renji swung Zabimaru in the air creating really strong winds.

"As I expected. Brute force is your only option."

Renji aimed his zanpakuto at Szayel Aporro but he simply pushed it out of the way. Szayel noticed that Zabimaru was everywhere. Its trajectory made little sense. Renji rushed in and grabbed Szayel Aporro's clothes. Zabimaru wrapped itself around Renji and Szayel closing them in tight quarters then burying itself in the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? Unfortunately for you I'm not into this sort of thing (cough Szayel Aporro Granz is Szayel Aporro Gay cough). Besides you're not my type."

* * *

Grimmjow walked into a noisy Nel. Not caring what she was doing or how she ended up like the way she was, despite this huge dilema Grimmjow just didn't care.

"Hey kid! Beat it!"

"Is it really you? Master Grimmjow Jaggerjack Espada Number 6?"

Grimmjow didn't answer but turned to Ichigo's dead husk. Grimmjow kicked it over so he was facing straight up revealing the hole Ulquiorra made inside Ichigo's neck. Ichigo was severely beaten up, charred and burnt. It looked like he had taken a direct hit from a really powerful cero.

"Figured things would be like this." Grimmjow took a white bag and released whatever wa inside it. The bag was large enough to hold Orihime. She fell out and landed on her knees to come face to face with an unquestionably dead Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo." She whispered.

Grimmjow took a seat.

"You know why I brought you here. Now heal him!"

Orihime was confused. Grimmjow of all people, the one who loves destroying stuff and killing people wants Ichigo, his most hated enemy, to be healed.


	15. The Murderous Nnoitra And Szayel Aporro

Grimmjow was surprised the Ulquiorra hadn't turned up to investigate what was going on. Couldn't he sense Orihime? Ichigo? Grimmjow? Nel? What the hells the matter with him?

"Nel and Orihime. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Shut you're mouth girl! If you have time to make a fuss than heal him already!"

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

"Shut you're mouth Ichigo! She's healing you alright. When she is finished, you and I are going one on one shinigami!"

"That can't be true! The only reason you bought him to heal was for this?"

"Quit all your complaining! If it wasn't for me letting you heal your friend than he'd be dead! Now get to work!" Grimmjow ordered.

"Hurry! Ulquiorra will catch on what's happening and come back! Before that happens, me and Ichigo have to finish our business!"

Grimmjow got up and looked around for Ulquiorra. He was nowhere to be found.

"Grimmjow. I'm finished."

Grimmjow turned and saw Ichigo fully healed. That was rather quick considering the damage Ulquiorra inflicted. Grimmjow remembered, Szayel still had those parasites still roaming about in Orihime. Szayel was too busy fighting those three weaklings. He is toying with them which is surprising as Szayel doesn't do it often but not to surprising since it is Szayel Aporro.

"Alright! Let's bring it on! Let's have a fight to the death!" Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera.

"That's clearly what you wanted. I will not let you go unanswered."

Ichigo walked toward Nel.

"Come on Nel. You seem scared. Don't look at me like that."

"But Itsygo! Master Grimmjow is a very strong opponent. We are talking about the sixth Espada!"

"Trust me. I won't lose."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo finish up his talk with Orihime and the child version of Nel. He wondered though, what would the former 3rd Espada be doing in such a ridiculous state? Well Grimmjow didn't care in fact the only person who could possibly care is Nnoitra since he hated Nel or Halibel who is the new 3rd Espada.

"Let's take this battle elsewhere Grimmjow!"

"Fine with me!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo took to the skies.

Ichigo activated his Bankai and landed on the sand of Las Noches.

Grimmjow charged toward Ichigo but Ichigo met Grimmjow and their blades were locked in combat. After a long sword fight, Grimmjow jumped into the air and fired a cero. Ichigo used Getsuga Tenshou but that was stopped by the cero charging hand. Grimmjow threw Pantera and charged a cero from his other hand. The result was a ring of black getsuga pierced by a powerful cero.

Grimmjow launched himself into the air and laughed.

"Nice! I've been waiting a long time for this! The chance to crush you while you're at full strength! You feel the same way don't you? Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"You're wrong! I didn't come here so I can fight you!"

"Don't give me that lie! Say it! Say that you can't wait to get a hold of me and rip me apart for tearing up that friend of yours! The truth is, you wanna kill me don't ya?"

Ichigo recalled the moment Grimmjow invaded Karakura Town.

"Which one of you's the strongest? Who's gonna take me on?" The blue haired arrancar asked.

"Retreat! Ichigo get out of here now!" Rukia demanded.

Grimmjow's handed pierced Rukia's abdomen. After concluding she wasn't the strongest, Grimmjow threw Rukia to the side.

"No Rukia!" Ichigo charged at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned his head to reveal a malicious grin.

Grimmjow saw the visible reaction of Ichigo recalling the first time he and Grimmjow met.

"Now I can see your need for revenge. You'll understand why I kept this scar on to remind me of the first time we fought."

Grimmjow remembered that a worn out Ichigo managed to give Grimmjow that using Getsuga Tenshou.

"Let's get going! I'm going to choke the life out of you and finally prove which one of us is stronger!"

Grimmjow reached for Pantera.

* * *

Tia and her three fraccion watched the battle between Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Grimmjow sure is excited." Said Apacci.

"I don't get it. This is the third time he fought this opponent." Mila Rose commented.

"Grimmjow must have a bunch of screws loose." Sun Sun added.

"Fraccion. Take a break. Feel free to watch the battle."

Tia's three fraccion rushed the get a closer look. They saw Grimmjow fire a Gran Rey Cero. A cero exclusive to Espada. Ichigo had put on his hollow mask to stop it. After that Grimmjow removed his seal and released his zanpakuto Pantera.

"Look at that. He's distorted the atmosphere."

"A Gran Rey Cero? He'd know better than to use something like that within the confines of Las Noches."

"Ha! Look at that! Are you scared Mila Rose?"

"Not me! But I'm surprised you can hear anything with you chattering so loudly Apacci."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Apacci and Mila Rose growled at each other.

"Would you please stop bickering both of you. When you raise your voices like that, it only makes you look weak."

That comment got a furious reaction from both Mila Rose and Apacci.

"Stay out of this Sun Sun! Mind your own business!" They both yelled.

"It's very unattractive." Sun Sun turned so the back of her head stared at Apacci and Mila Rose.

"Listen you!"

"Don't turn you back on us!"

The arguing ceased when massive winds headed for the three fraccion. It was stronger than the ones before meaning Ichigo and Grimmjow's reiatsu must have risen to high extents!

"What does Grimmjow think he's doing? This is starting to get out of hand!"

"Try to relax." Tia walked in front of her three fraccion.

"This battle is being fought by a powerful Espada in his resurreccion. You're fear is understandable."

The strong winds attacked Tia amd her fraccion again. Only Tia showed no visible reaction to it.

"But it is primordial fear. Savor it."

Tia monitored the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Under her own analysis, she determined that Ulquiorra wasn't wrong. Ichigo could summon the power of his inner hollow and that is why it feels as if she was watching a fight between two espada.

Grimmjow and Ichigo's lightning fast speeds filled the air with their after images. With each strike both of them made, their reiatsu increased tenfold and massive winds were created. When Ichigo and Grimmjow made it to the ground, their reiatsu caused the sand to cover them in a thick cloud. They couldn't be seen yet they were still fighting like normal. The impact of their strikes is causing small craters to form underneath them. The massive dust clouds kept covering the fight. Only one could guess what they were doing.

* * *

Nnoitra found Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting. Nnoitra could have sworn that Ulquiorra made it to him before. Now Grimmjow is fighting him. Nnoitra heard Orihime's voice telling Ichigo not to die. How the hell did she escape her cell. Well after she called out, Ichigo slashed Grimmjow meaning she better stay alive until Grimmjow gets defeated. Nnoitra took notice of Tia who was staring plainly at him. He stared back at her.

"What is it Tia?"

Tia didn't pay too much attention to Nnoitra but instead continued to watch the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Nnoitra would sooner or later kill Tia but the boy must come first.

Grimmjow had been pierced by Tensa Zangetsu and fell to the ground. Ichigo caught Grimmjow's hand and brought him down to the sand. Nnoitra raised his Santa Teresa ready to kill Ichigo. But wait Grimmjow was still alive. Grimmjow and all his injuries managed come to Ichigo.

* * *

Panting Grimmjow came closer to him. He sealed his form and returned Pantera to a blade.

"You can't defeat me! Look at you! You're too weak!" Grimmjow continued to pant.

"I'll never lose to you!" Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo with Pantera but throwing his Bankai to the side, Ichigo caught Grimmjow's wrist.

"Just let it go Grimmjow. You've already lost."

"You call yourself a king? But killing everyone you happen to dislike makes you a king without subjects. What's the point in that? If you truly hate me then I will fight you any time you want. But for now, you need to give up."

Grimmjow moved his hand out of Ichigo's.

"Never! I'll show you..." Grimmjow was suddenly hit by a massive axe larger than his own body.

Grimmjow was sent flying across the desert with a massive injury to his right side and landed face. Ichigo had no idea what happened. Grimmjow was about to attack Ichigo and suddenly something attacked him.

Ichigo turned his head to the direction of the weapon.

"You just don't know when to call it quit."

Nnoitra caught Santa Teresa and lowered it to the ground.

"Hurry up and die. Grimmjow. I want him for myself!"

Nnoitra walked toward Ichigo.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

The tall arrancar didn't answer but kept smiling.

"Are you an espada?"

Ichigo's question was met with silence.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!"

Grimmjow growled.

"Nnoitra. You bastard! What do you think you're doing?"

"What is this? Are you still alive?" The tall arrancar jumped into the air.

Ichigo knew what his target was and though it wasn't Ichigo himself, the arrancar could not be allowed to attack his target. Ichigo grabbed Tensa Zangetsu and blocked the massive weapon the arrancar had. It was bigger than Ichigo as well. This arrancar had a massive weapon. He was shocked when Ichigo blocked his attack even though it wasn't aimed for him.

"Well what are you doing?"

"You tell me first! Why would you attack a guy who can't even move!"

Nnoitra growled and pushed Ichigo away with his Santa Teresa.

"Grimmjow you are a miserable sight! First you lose to this guy and now he protects you! Ridiculous!"

"Bastard!" Grimmjow's words failed to come out correctly.

"Alright Shinigami, what's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo. I'll remember that. But the thing is, you won't much longer!" Nnoitra swung his zanpakuto causing massive destruction. Ichigo jumped out of the rubble and tried to get and attack on the arrancar but he intercepted Ichigo with his weapon. It was just as long as it was big. The problem was, he was thin and looked like a twig could cut him in half but he was deceptively strong. He had more physical power than Grimmjow. More physical power than Chad. More physical power than Ulquiorra! Ichigo was overpowered by Nnoitra.

Nnoitra moved in and attacked Ichigo.

"Ichigo no!"

"Tesla!"

"Sir!"

Another arrancar restrained Orihime.

"Orihime!"

"What are you looking at?"

Ichigo barely managed dodge a swing from Santa Teresa.

"Let Orihime go!"

"Oh you're one off those? The kind that thinks as long as their girl's you actually think you have a shot at taking me down? Well I got news for you." Nnoitra stuck his tongue out enough to reveal his number to Ichigo. His number was 5.

"So now you know. That's my rank. I am Nnoitra Gilga Espada number 5! That careless piece of trash you barely managed to defeat, I rank higher than him!"

Nnoitra pointed at Ichigo.

"You're as good as dead... look at that I forgot your name."

Ichigo was battle worn, he barely managed to defeat Grimmjow and when he did, he didn't come out in one piece. Now in his battered condition, he must fight someone more powerful than Grimmjow.

* * *

Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Pesche and Dondochakka ran up a rather steep flight of stairs.

"Why are we running away again?"

"Isn't it obvious, our only goal is to find and rescue Orihime! We don't have time for Espadas!" Uryu answered.

"Besides it's only a matter of time before Szayel Aporro realizes that we are gone! I don't want to fight him in a room where we can't use our powers!" Rukia added.

"That is just tiring. Besides we must save Chad and Ichigo as well as Orihime."

The four finally climbed those stairs and ran across the hallway. They made a turn and found themselves back in the same chamber they were trying to escape from.

"What? It can't be!"

"Is this?"

"The same room we were running away from?"

"Welcome back." Szayel Aporro awaited them.

"Well then. Shall we raise the curtain on act two?"

Szayel Aporro laughed.

"Did you have a nice stroll through my palace?"

Tia sensed Szayel Aporro has engaged the three again.

"Sip Fornicarás!"

Szayel Aporro drove his zanpakuto down his own throat. He swallowed his blade down to the balls. Literally his sword has blue balls as its hilt. Szayel Aporro's mouth was glowing pink. He ate the seal to his power. Szayel Aporro's body expanded many times its size. His body glowed purple releasing a pink fog into the room. When Szayel returned to normal he had a new appearance. His hands were white, his fingers were tipped purple and had long purple nails. Four wings with several red sacs hanging from them. Szayel Aporro was suspended from the air by several purple tubes which didn't even meet the ground. Szayel's entire body had changed, his hair was separated into strands with purple at the end at the end of those strands. Purple eye liner with 4 lines up and 4 lines down. The top bit of his lips were painted purple. Szayel Aporro set his feet down to the ground as the tubes retreated and made themselves scarce.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Now the curtains shall rise and the long wait of act two is over."

Renji, Rukia and Uryu prepared themselves. Already limited, they couldn't hope to fight handicapped against one.

"It's time to end this."

Szayel released some fluid into the air. The five struggled to avoid it. Dondochakka was hit by the liquid and a clone came out of him.

"Woah I think I'm coming out of my head."

Uryu, Renji and Rukia were cloned afterward. Pesche avoided all the liquid with his acrobatics.

"Hey no fair! You said don't touch it by but now you all have a double and I don't!"

Pesche let the liquid splash on him and a clone came out of that liquid.

"Yay! More of me to go around."

"What is the matter with you!" Uryu asked.

Szayel Aporro laughed.

"As you can tell these are all your clones. They have the same abilities. I have good news for you at least. I decided to lift the trap that seals your powers!"

Renji, Rukia and Uryu got surrounded by their respective clones using shunpo or hirenkyaku.

* * *

Nnoitra pulled back the chain and grabbed Santa Teresa. He threw it at Ichigo again. Ichigo tried to get closer to him but Nnoitra easily stopped him.

"You're moves are impressive! First time fighting a long ranged weapon?"

"Sixth time actually." (Remember Renji, Byakuya, Kariya, Koga's doll and Dordonni.)

"Really?"

Nnoitra swung his Santa Teresa and hit Ichigo with it.

"Stop it! Can't you see that Ichigo is hurt."

"Silence you ignorant little fool. I don't care if he's hurt. This is a battle! It's never fair."

Nnoitra's words could be heard by Nel. She was scared by his voice and appearance. Despite never seeing him before, she was scared to death. His words of a battle being the birth of inequality and intolerance being born reminded her of something. It was like a memory of a past life and a traumatic experience she wouldn't want to relive.

Ichigo was panting and severely beaten up while Nnoitra was grinning happily. Ichigo charged against Nnoitra but Nnoitra pushed Santa Teresa up against Ichigo. Ichigo jumped onto Santa Teresa and ran toward Nnoitra. His zanpakuto was ready to pierce Nnoitra's face but then he grabbed his zanpakuto and bought Ichigo closer to him so Nnoitra could headbutt him.

"I've seen your moves when you fought against Grimmjow. I am prepared for you."

"Still, as good as your sword is, it is weak and I shouldn't have dodged it."

Tesla noticed that Orihime was looking for something.

"Is something wrong?"

Orihime stopped immediately.

"No its nothing!"

"Where is the arrancar that was with you earlier?"

Tesla wasn't a fool. Despite such a little hint, Tesla knew what he had to do. He scanned for Nel with Piscisa and found her location. Tesla used Cero Cornea to blast away Nel's cover. The arrancar was sent rolling into a rock.

"Leave her alone!"

Orihime took notice of Nnoitra coming closer to Nel.

"Could you possibly be?" Nnoitra asked?

He paused in confusion. He didn't know if she was the one he was thinking of.

"Nel?"

Orihime and Ichigo responded in shock. Not knowing how Nnoitra knew her. Nel turned her face to look at Nnoitra.

"I thought it was you. That scar gives you away. Boy you really let yourself fall out of shape. Tell me, does your mask throb after its been cracked?"

Nel's only response was staring at Nnoitra in fear.

"What's going on you bastard? How the hell do you know who Nel is?"

Nnoitra turned to face Ichigo.

"Idiot. Don't tell me she's had you fooled."

* * *

Dondochakka ran as fast as he could.

"I'm being chased by myself! Please help me!" Dondochakka jumped and tried to land on Uryu.

Uryu quickly ran away and evaded Dondochakka.

"Why'd you move? I was relying on you to break my fall! Don't you want to help a friend who's in trouble? All I want is to be accepted!"

"Shut your nonsense! This isn't some self help group therapy session its a battle for our lives!"

Uryu noticed the Dondochakka clones jump into the air. Both Dondochakka and Uryu managed to dodge them landing.

"How dare you dodge the Dondochakka press!"

Uryu punched Dondochakka in his face multiple times.

"Do you get the picture now cry baby!"

Uryu grabbed his hand in pain. Dondochakka has a really hard head. Meanwhile Dondochakka went into tears.

"Why am I always being attacked by everyone? I have no time for this. Someone's out there waiting for me to protect her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is happening to Nel and we have to help her right away."

"I know we have to look for Nel but first we must get rid of Szayel Aporro!"

"No! We have to get to Nel right now. She needs us by her side at this second!"

"What?"

"I've been sensing it for a while. Nel is scared. There is something in Las Noches that is terrifying her and I think I know what it is. If it is what I think, Ichigo won't be able to help her! It may not be Aizen but we still can't let her go any deeper!"

Uryu and Dondochakka drew their attention to an arrancar with massively high reiatsu. A white, short arrancar.

"Ulquiorra what brings you here to my hell hole?"

"Szayel Aporro. I have come for the only 5 remaining invaders. I have come for the 3 main ones."

"You will have to wait your turn. Ulquiorra."

"Don't piss me off Szayel."

Ulquiorra pointed a finger at Szayel Aporro.

"I need answers from these people."

"Anything you will want to know, I already know it and so should you!"

"Really. Do you know know why they are here?"

"To rescue their friend. Orihime."

"You are a fool. She is not here. Do not expect me to believe that."

"Check your piscisa you fool. She should be with Nnoitra and Tesla."

Uryu checked their spirit ribbons. Definitely a three powerful arrancars are with Orihime and Ichigo.

"I checked it already, the woman isn't in Las Noches."

"Have you lost it or something Ulquiorra?"

"Hey!" Rukia interrupted.

"Don't try and deceive us! We can sense Orihime's reiatsu."

"Shut up. Kuchiki. This has nothing to do with you."

Ulquiorra pointed a finger at Rukia.

"Talk again and I will kill you."

"As I was saying Ulquiorra. I don't know what's going on. My piscisa detected Nnoitra and Tesla fighting Ichigo, restraining Orihime and... is that Neliel Tu Odelschwank? How strange I thought she was dead."

Ulquiorra could sense it as well. The missing third espada was in Las Noches near Ichigo, Tesla and Nnoitra but no Orihime.

"I still cannot sense the woman."

"She's being restrained by Tesla."

"I am focusing on his area. The closest person to him is Nnoitra followed by Neliel then Ichigo."

* * *

"I will protect Nel no matter what there is to it!"

"Really?" Nnoitra lowered his weapon.

"Then you have chosen to die."

Nnoitra quickly kicked Ichigo into the air.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Nel. Now it's your turn."

* * *

Pesche sensed that Nel's reiatsu was increasing as if she was in battle. She wasn't fighting anyone and her mask was cracked so how could it rise?

Ulquiorra didn't understand how Ichigo survived his assault. Grimmjow was also severely wounded. Ulquiorra couldn't explain that. Nnoitra was going to kill Ichigo anyway. Szayel could sense Nnoitra was attacking Ichigo brutally but Ulquiorra could pick up that Nel's reiatsu was rising quickly while Nnoitra was trying to break Ichigo's bones.

Suddenly Neliel's reiatsu went through the roof. It returned to Espada level. Nnoitra and Ichigo appeared to be caught by surprise.

"Has Neliel returned?" Szayel Aporro asked.

"Nothing is making sense anymore."

Dondochakka and Pesche could sense that Nel had undergone a transformation. Her reiatsu was increasing wildly before it exploded and went into the Espada level.

Nnoitra turned his head to see what just happened. Tesla and Orihime caught what happened. The tables turned. Instead of Nel being in fear, it was Nnoitra.

"Are you sensing this Pesche?"

"Yes. I remember this."

"What the hell is going on with you?" Uryu asked.

"This reiatsu I sense. It belongs to Nel."

"I don't feel a thing." Said Renji.

"I think something happened to Nel. The two espada are talking about Neliel Tu Odelschwanck." Rukia intervined.

* * *

The clouds were thick. Ichigo and Nnoitra couldn't see a thing. A shadow figure became more apparent and visible. It was a female figure with long hair and a slim body. When the dust clear, it revealed an arrancar with long emerald hair just like Nel's and the red mark across her face was also Nel's. It looked like an adult version of Nel.

"Is that Nel?" Orihime asked.

Tesla stared at the person he was seeing.

The arrancar walked toward Nnoitra and Ichigo. Each step she made seemed to anger Nnoitra even more.

"So Nel. You finally show yourself!"

Neliel sonido'd behind Nnoitra. When he went to check her location, she grabbed Ichigo and sonido'd to safety. Orihime noted how much faster Nel was with her sonido than Ichigo was with her flashstep.

"Why you!" Nnoitra growled in anger.

Neliel laid Ichigo down.

"Are you... really the same Nel?"

"I am. Thanks to you Ichigo, I am able to return to my old self again."

* * *

Szayel Aporro was very noticeably pissed off at something.

"What is wrong Szayel Aporro?"

"It appears that Nel has betrayed us." Szayel's voice had anger and worry writen all over it.

* * *

Tia detected massive reiatsu at Ichigo's presence. She checked it out and it was another arrancar or to be more accurate, the same arrancar that was always with him but different. She was bigger and, she had the number 3 tattoo on her back. Does that mean? This is the former Espada Number 3 she kept hearing about? Neliel Tu Odelschwanck.

* * *

"Well at least Tia is close by to deal with her. I know it's been time but I still don't think Nnoitra can handle her." Szayel Aporro said.

* * *

"Don't worry Ichigo. It will be over before you know it."

Neliel's hair moved due to the wind revealing the number 3 on her back. Ichigo remembered that the rank of Nnoitra was 5 meaning, Nel was two steps above him.

Neliel charged toward Nnoitra and got ready to draw her sword. Nnoitra raised Santa Teresa but created a massive opening for Neliel to slice him across.

"You bitch!"

Nnoitra swung Santa Teresa but it got deflected by Neliel and dodged.

* * *

Tia noticed how Nnoitra's attack failed to connect but Neliel's attack did. Nnoitra received a kick in the face from Nel sending him flying off into the desert. The way Nnoitra was fighting, it was like when a pupil who hasn't learned anything tries to face his master who knows everything. Nel however, she took advantage of Nnoitra's attacks. Each one he made failed and went in Nel's favor better than any advantage Tia had ever gained against Nnoitra. Nnoitra decided to use a cero but that got eaten by Nel then spat back at him. Tia recognised that technique as cero doble. Where one absorbs a cero then mixes their own cero with their opponents cero and reflects it back at the attacker by spitting it out.

* * *

Ulquiorra made a departure and just as he left, everyone felt strong spiritual pressure.

"What the hell was that?"

Rukia took notice of Szayel Aporro's shocked expression.

"Is something wrong? Espada?" Rukia asked.

Szayel's worried expression soon changed.

"Nnoitra. This is why you need to learn it like I did." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Tesla let go of Orihime and ran after Nnoitra.

"Master Nnoitra!"

Tesla was punched into a rock.

"I told you not to let go of her Tesla!"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up!" Szayel yelled.

"Bankai!" Renji yelled.

"Bankai!" The Renji clones repeated.

"Renji what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

Szayel Aporro took notice that with so much reiatsu rising, the chamber will explode. The roof will be blown off!

Szayel's chamber cursed by shinigami and arrancar alike has finally been destroyed. Szayel Aporro quickly used his wings to shield him. Using his own reiatsu, he rose onto the surface of the busted building.

"Look what you did to my palace! How will I ever explain this to Lorde Aizen?"

Szayel Aporro got ready to click his fingers.

"I am very displeased!"

Szayel snapped his fingers and the clones exploded. He then sat down on the throne behind him made of up of two weird creatures.

"Let's finish this. Your fight is beginning to bore me."

"Allow me to demonstrate the true power of my Fornicarás!"

Uryu immediately started to run away.

"Thank you for your time but we have business to do Espada!"

Uryu summoned Ginrei Kojaku and fired a great deal of arrows. Rukia used Tsugi No Mai and Renji used Hihio Zabimaru and all tried to attack Szayel Aporro at the same time. The two creatures got up and blocked all the attacks to Szayel wouldn't get hit. Szayel moved three of his wings around. They all ended up ambushing Uryu, Rukia and Renji and engulfing them. They then spat them out and returned to Szayel Aporro.

"Who should go first?"

One of the red sacks expanded and exploded releasing a doll. Szayel held up the doll and it was a doll of Uryu.

"An Uryu doll? Where are you going with this?" Renji asked.

"I would like to thank you Uryu for being a good Uryu my dear Uryu but unfortunately Uryu, your role as Uryu is no longer needed."

"What are you trying to say?" Uryu asked.

Szayel rubbed his hand across the dolls hair. Uryu could feel his own hair moving.

"You felt that didn't you?"

Szayel moved his main finger in front of the dolls head and gave it a good flick. That flick caused Uryu to fall backward with blood spewing out of his head where Szayel Aporro flicked the doll.

* * *

Pesche moved the rock that obstructed his path. He saw Renji and Rukia both severely injured by Szayel Aporro's dolls. Szayel's taunting made Pesche sick. It reminded him of how Szayel used to act before becoming an espada. Szayel was the reason Nel was like the way she was.

Pesche fired his infinite slick at Szayel. The liquid made it through his wings and into his hands were the Rukia, Renji and Uryu dolls slipped out of Szayel Aporro's hands. Pesche quickly grabbed those dolls and took them from Szaye Aporro.

"I got it! I got it! Now Dondochakka! Release Bawabawa!"

Dondochakka pushed the debris off him and ran toward Szayel Aporro. He opened his mouth to let loose Bawabawa. The giant eel-like creature charged toward Szayel Aporro. Pesche jumped onto Bawabawa.

Uryu, Renji and Rukia were shocked to see this. Were Pesche and Dondochakka going to fight Szayel Aporro?

"It looks like Nel now has the will to fight! If Master Nel wants to fight than we shall join in too and we will not be thwarted by the likes of you Szayel Aporro!" Said Pesche.

Bawabawa charged at Szayel but his advance was blocked by Szayel's wings.

* * *

"Breeze Gamuza!"

Neliel released her zanpakuto.

"Lanzadore Verde!"

Nel threw a lance at Nnoitra which overpowered him and drove him into one of the structures.

* * *

Szayel easily stopped Bawabawa's advance with his wings.

"You're gonna take me down? That's big talk coming from you fraccion."

"Watch out Szayel Aporro!" Pesche jumped from Bawabawa and reached into his loincloth.

Szayel's facial expression changed from "they severely underestimate me" to "wtf is he trying to do?"

Pesche had pulled a black slim thing out.

"Wait a minute! What are you pulling out of your loincloth?"

To Szayel's relief, it wasn't what he thought. Instead it was a weapon. Pesche slashed Szayel Aporro's hand off.

"What a move! He managed to cut that bastard!" Yelled Renji.

* * *

Lets face it folks. Tite Kubo is right, you do not want to know what Pesche was doing behind the card. Listen to Dondochakka.

* * *

Dondochakka smashed Szayel's servants with his club causing Szayel Aporro extreme shock.

* * *

Nnoitra struggle to pull the lance out of his chest. With help of Neliel, he finally freed himself.

"This is it Nnoitra. This is the end."

"Is that what you think? Neliel."

"Relax. I do not intend to use lethal force."

Nel got ready for another attack but suddenly she reverted back to a child.

"You're right Neliel! It is over!"

Nnoitra kicked Nel across the desert.

* * *

Tia had witnessed that Nnoitra had defeated Neliel. She transformed into a child at the worst moment and got defeated. Tesla was given the job of brutalizing Ichigo. He released and beat an already beaten Ichigo while Nnoitra held Orihime.

* * *

"I just applied power at the right moment and separated your attack." Szayel Aporro finished explaining.

"But how? That is impossible." Pesche fell onto his back.

"We mounted a surprise attack. How could you respond so quickly?" Dondochakka asked.

"Aren't we full of questions? Well isn't it obvious. You may be the former 3rd Espada's fraccion but don't forget, when you were gone, I got promoted to an Espada and you are facing the 8th strongest arrancar to exist!"

"The reason you lot failed is because you gave me too much time to prepare. You all recognized me immediately but don't think I failed to recognize you. I analyzed all your actions. You made it tricky but non the less, I prepared enough for you."

* * *

Tesla continued beating Ichigo to death. When Tesla finally decided enough was enough, he decided to deliver one final finishing blow. The punch however was blocked. Tesla, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Orihime, Tesla and Ichigo were all shocked to who blocked it. It was an absolute shock and of all people, the four thought this would be the last person to block it.

"Have you no shame Nnoitra. Breaking an opponent who has already been broken."


	16. Captains Enter Las Noches (Short)

Ichigo saw an another arrancar block the final blow. It was a female, with blond hair separated into three golden locks. She had short messy golden hair and she appeared to have olive colored skin. Of course the shade made her look shadowy and hard to see.

"Halibel. Did you finally decide to face me in battle?"

"Who... who are you?"

"My name is Tia Halibel. Also known as Espada Number 3."

"Wait I thought Nel was Espada Number 3."

Nnoitra and Tesla failed to hold in a quite giggle.

"Are you an idiot shinigami?" Asked the golden haired espada.

She turned her head slightly to face Ichigo.

"Nel was the former 3rd Espada before the incident with Nnoitra went down. Its obvious when she left, I took her place as the 3rd Espada."

"I can't believe you lack brains and strength." She added.

"What? You went through the trouble of saving me just so you can mock me?"

"Looks like it. You couldn't put two brain cells together to work out why I'm thee third Espada. You didn't have the strength to beat Nnoitra."

"What was that?" Asked Tesla.

"Oh Tesla." Tia turned to face Tesla.

"Master Nnoitra is stronger than you. He always has been."

"If he was stronger than me, I would be dead by now."

"You bitch! I'll show you who is stronger." Tesla got ready for an attack.

"Tesla fuck off! This is not you're battle!"

"Ola Azul!"

Tesla had been pierced by a deadly projectile. It penetrated his body and caused Tesla to fall.

"Well Nnoitra. Killing your fraccion seems pretty refreshing. If you want I will fight you as well. In the mean time I'm going to leave."

"I will be seeing you very soon shinigami. And watch out for Ulquiorra." Tia sonido'd away.

"I'm sorry Nnoitra." Tesla said very weakly.

"That bitch. She thinks she is going to pop out of nowhere, kill my fraccion and get away with it?"

Nnoitra dropped Orihime and sonido'd after her.

Tia knew that when it came to matters between them two, Nnoitra had a short temper. Just popping up, killing his fraccion and leaving would have done it. Nnoitra would follow Tia and it was the most obvious thing anyone would know.

Szayel Aporro finished his laugh but his piscisa detected something. He turned around to see another Shinigami.

"Interesting. They say I have weird hair." Szayel whispered to himself.

"Who are you?" Szayel Aporro asked.

"I'll give you an answer. All of our identities are one. We are your enemies." Captain of Squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki answered.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it?"

Yammy, Ulquiorra, Barragan and Zommari waited at the fifth tower.

"I can sense we have visitors." Said Ulquiorra.

"Allow me to deal with them." Zommari said.

Zommari unsheathed his zanpakuto and sonido'd away. Barragan took notice of Gin.

"I better deal with them as well." Said Gin.

Gin flashstepped away.

"I thought they wouldn't come." Barragan said.

"It doesn't matter. There are only four captains." Ulquiorra responded.

"Between Nnoitra, Tia, Szayel Aporro, Zommari and Gin, they will all be crushed."

Zommari quickly sonido'd to Aaroniero's sector. There one of the captains who had a rather skeletal appearance waited for him.

Gin quickly flashstepped to the captain of squad 4. Retsu Unohana.

Nnoitra, on his way to Tia intercepted a shinigami. The shinigami's flashstep and the arrancars sonido interfered with each other causing both Nnoitra and the shinigami to bump into each other.

"What the hell! Who are you?"

Nnoitra found that the shinigami was still standing.

"You cannot be an Espada. With a sonido that lousy, who would believe you?"

"How dare you. I am Espada number 5! Nnoitra Gilga!"

"The Espada must be disappointments to Aizen if you ask me. I am Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki."

Tia couldn't believe that she failed to notice this. There were four shinigami captains who just entered Las Noches.

Gin could sense them all. Retsu Unohana, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Brother?" Rukia called.

"Captain?" Renji called.

"You two know him? Well that explains one thing at least. You obviously sensed your sister and lieutenant were in trouble and chose to come here through that Garganta." Szayel Aporro deduced.

"What does it matter to you Espada?"

"A lot. Captain Kuchiki. I think it would be sad if you can to save your friends but they ended up dead anyways. Or if you were the one to end up dead." Szayel Aporro sent one of his wings against Byakuya.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's zanpakuto turned pink and its blade scattered into a million blades. When they caught the light, they turned pink and then blade spun in the same area to create a shape that looks like a rose petal. The petals surrounded Byakuya before Szayel Aporro's wings managed to surround him. Szayel noticed that the blades were preventing him from making a doll of the captain. The blades managed to cut through Szayel's wings however. They properly severed the sacs in half.

"You are a fool arrancar."

"I am still smarter than you. I know many techniques you would never have dreamed to master."

"But you let me cut off your wings."

"I don't need them. Especially to defeat you."

"Really?"

"He can't be serious? How can Szayel Aporro still be confident even after one of his wings have been sliced up?" Uryu asked.

"He is making the terrible mistake of underestimating my brother."

"Without that palace to take away his power, I have no idea what he is planning to do against my captain."

Szayel Aporro laughed out loud.

"How lucky am I today? A captain, a bankai user and a quincy all at once. Ripe for the taking."

"I'm afraid you have bitten off more than you can chew."

"Oh really. Explain a scenario where I will end up losing."

"The difference between me and you is not your overweening arrogance. It is the fact I am more powerful than you are."

"Keep talking. My Fornicarás is all I need to kill you."

Szayel raised his hand into the air forcing strong winds onto Byakuya. The winds didn't faze him however.

"My you're not willing to fall aren't you?"

Szayel Aporro managed to increase the force of his reiatsu and blow away the blades that are Byakuya's shikai.

"Well I managed to take away you're shikai and I am guessing your Bankai as well."

"Don't be so foolish." Byakuya flashstepped into thin air.

Szayel looked for Byakuya wherever he may be only to find the captain behind him.

"You were planning to stab me? Shinigami Captain? I think not."

"Think again."

Szayel's soul chain and soul sleep have been pierced and mortally wounded.

"Ah!"

Szayel Aporro fell to the ground.

"My technique is called Senka. This is a difference in skill."

"Impossible!" Szayel Aporro growled.

"You are only a captain! I am an espada!"

"Shinigami captains are the absolute strongest. We have about 1/13th the power of a strong military individually. What are you Espada known for?"

The captain had a good point. All the captains are supposed to be as strong as a very powerful military when they are all 13 of them. However the only Espada to have 1/13th the power of a strong military were Coyote Starrk, Barragan Luisenbarn, Tia Halibel, Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo. 4 Vasto Lorde and 1 Super Arrancar. Make it two if you count Wonderweiss who isn't an espada however but still strong. Szayel had only one thing he could deploy against this captain but without his soul chain or soul sleep, it is impossible.

"Captain Kuchiki. You managed to beat Szayel Aporro."

"Renji, Rukia, Quincy. Get up."

"We can't. Our organs have been crushed."

Byakuya tried to sense where Unohana and Mayuri were. Mayuri was fighting an Espada. More powerful than the one Byakuya fought. Gin was headed for Unohana. As strong as Gin was, his problem was he always underestimated Unohana. There is a reason why people are scared to death of her. Byakuya couldn't believe Aizen never taught him why.

Gin finally made it to Unohana. She was treating the injuries of Gantenbainne and Chad.

"Oh hello. Retsu Unohana." Said the former squad 3 captain.

"Captain Ichimaru. No surprise seeing you here." Unohana remained calm despite Gin coming closer and closer.

She didn't unsheathe her zanpakuto or anything like that.

"What brings you here? Gin."

"We are here to rescue Ichigo and his friends."

"Oh. I am here to kill Aizen. Do our goals align?"

"Gin, as one of our youngest captains, I still do not feel like you should be asking silly questions like that."

"Okay okay. Relax no need to get angry. Anyway, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I am rebelling against Aizen. I never really betrayed the Soul Society. It was all part of my plan that non of you know, otherwise..."

"Gin, the fact you caused as much chaos as you did is enough to sentence you to death via the Sokyoku." Unohana explained.

"Well let me get to my point then. I have raised an army of 4 of the most powerful Espada ever. Unfortunately one of them is under the effect of Aizen's bankai. I am planning to use them to betray Aizen."

"Can you give me the names of these Espada?"

"Coyote Starrk, if you find him he is most likely to be tired or sleeping, Barragan Luisenbarn, he is old but very strong, Tia Halibel, the only female Espada and Ulquiorra Cifer. He lacks emotion yet he fell in love with Orihime."

"Did you just say an Espada is in love with Orihime?"

"Exactly."

"After all this fighting is over, Aizen has went from one plan to another then back to the same one. He tried to take advantage of this but now is going with the original plan. He will invade Karakura Town and bring the 3 Espada with him."

"Don't worry Gin."


End file.
